Guardianes de la naturaleza
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Las tortugas nacieron con poderes de la naturaleza; cada uno conforme sus personalidades. Pueden hacer cosas asombrosas pero mismo tiempo peligrosas que pueden terminar dañando a alguno de ellos y cuando un nuevo enemigo emerge de las sombras, deberan enfrentarse al miedo, a la ira, a la soledad e inseguridad para poder salvar a la cuidad de esta amenaza.
1. Mutacion

**Esta es una de las historias ganadoras de mi encuesta anterior. Se que dije que la subiría el viernes pero por un compromiso que tuve se me fue el tiempo y pues, no pude ****L**** En fin, aquí esta y espero que les guste :D**

No lo podía creer, sus manos eran largas y con unas delgadas garras, su camisa había desaparecido y un pelaje color café oscuro le cubria la piel. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no entrar en completo pánico. Respiro ondo varias veces para poder tragar todo lo que había pasado hace apenas un par de minutos y comenzó a acomodarlo mentalmente: Salio de la tienda de mascotas con sus cuatro tortugas, encontró a un tipo extraño, lo siguió, una rata lo mordió delatándolo, lucho un poco contra ellos y esa cosa verde azulado cayo sobre el. Ahora era una rata gigante.

Se pellizco el brazo izquierdo por si era un estúpido sueño pero al abrir sus ojos todavía estaba ahí. Dirigio la vista a la derecha a la derecha encontró a sus tortugas muy diferentes. Parecian cuatro niños de no mas de dos años que dormían unos sobre otros. ¨Quiza les cayo a ellos tambien¨ pensó Yoshi. Se acerco y toco a una. Se sentía muy caliente y temió que se hubiera enfermado. La pequeña tortuga se despertó; tenia unos grandes ojos verdes y su piel era la mas oscura de todas. Yoshi le intento poner la mano en la frente para medirle la temperatura pero este le pego un manotazo. No se veía enfermo (para nada enfermo, se veía muy sano incluso) Luego despertó otra, esta tenia unos ojitos azul cielo y unas manchas en la cara que daban la impresión de ser un pequeño niño pecoso.

Al ver a la rata, este se puso a llorar de lo lindo despertando al otro. El otro daba la impresión de ser el mayor y tenia gran parecido con el mas pequeño. Tambien se puso a llorar y la rata no tenia la menor idea de que hacer.

-No lloren niños,-trata de calmarlos- soy bueno. No los lastimare.

El de ojos verdes se acerca al mayor y lo abraza como consolándolo. Lo logra. El pecoso al ver a sus hermanos tranquilos, el igual logra hacerlo (**N/A: **Los niños imitan desde su nacimiento XD) Yoshi nota que todavía falta una. Estaba en el suelo en posición fetal y no se movia. Se acerca y le toca la frente; esta helada. Preocupado, pone las manos en su pecho y manos solo para comprobar que esta frio.

El niño de ojos azul oscuro se acerca a su hermano e intenta despertarlo.

-No lo intentes niño, no despertara.

-Ene e…-balbucea sacudiéndolo. Poco a poco, el menor abre sus ojitos cafes y al ver a su compañero sonríe. Yoshi se alegra de que el niño no este muerto pero su felicidad se acaba al escuchar el grito de una mujer. Levanta la vista y ve que la señora tenia un plato en la mano (parecía que había estado lavando platos) y gritaba:

-¡Mounstros en el callejón!

La rata tuvo ganas de responderle que no eran mounstros, que solo era un hombre que había tenido una mala experiencia. ¨Y por todos los cielos, ¿no nota que son solo unos niños?¨ En fin, el sabe que ese lugar no es seguro ya, por suerte, se estaba haciendo de noche y su departamento no estaba muy lejos. Tomo a los niños en sus brazos y llegan sanos y salvos.

Llevarlos fue la mejor peor idea que la rata pudo haber hecho. Fue buena pues el callejón ya no era seguro pero su pequeño departamento no era el mejor lugar. Al llegar, dejo a los niños sentados en su sofá y el se fue a poner una nueva camisa. Los pequeños se veian aburridos por lo que les prendió el televisor que tenia y lo sincronizo a las caricaturas. El reloj sono apuntando con sus manecillas las ocho de la noche y la temperatura decendio un par de grados.

-Ego fio…-dice el mayor de todos.

-Yo ual.-dice el de ojos verdes. Los otros dos no hablaban. La rata pensó que quizás podía prestarles un par de cobijas. Ademas, no quería que se enfermaran pues el no tenia nada de medico y el dinero escaseaba. Rebusco en sus cajones y encontró dos. Se las llevo a los nenes y noto que el de ojitos cafes tapo a su hermano pecoso pero no a el.

-No te preocupes, tu también te puedes tapar. Ambos caben ahí.-dice Yoshi cubriendo pero el nene solo dijo que no con la cabeza. Levanto una ceja.

-¿No tienes frio?- volvió a indicar que no.- Tapate de todos modos, no te vayas a enfermar.

La rata prendió la chimenea que tenia ahí y después de decirle al mas rebelde de los niños que no se acercara, decidió sentarse a leer un libro de los artistas del renacimiento. En un momento dado, vio una pequeña mano verde que estaba en el libro, al parecer tratando de decir algo. Yoshi noto que tenia un poco de agua.

-¿Por qué estas mojado?-el menor no dijo nada- ¿Te gusta el libro?

-Ti…

De repente, Yoshi pensó que la tortuguita necesitaba un nombre. En la pagina donde estaba había una imagen del famoso pintor Leonardo Da Vinci durante su infancia y por extraño que paresca, le pareció que tenia un parecido con el de ojos azules.

-Desde hoy tu nombre será Leonardo ¿Qué te parece?-le pregunta.

-Ti!-le responde emocionado. Le sonríe y escucha un ruido. Levanta la vista y ve que el de ojos verdes y el pecoso están corriendo alrededor de la sala. Parecia que el pequeño le había hecho algo a su hermano y este se enojo. Estaba apunto de detenerlos cuando el mayor choca con el estante que había y parecía apunto de caerse. Yoshi reacciona rápido y evita que el estante se derrumbe sobre los niños pero no pudo evitar que un par de libros se cayeran.

-¿Estan bien niños?

-Ti…-dice uno con un libro en la cabeza. La rata sonrió por el aspecto del chico y le quito el libro. Vio la cubierta y recordó que la cubierta era de la biografia de Rafael Sanzio. Enseguida supo que el nombre de esa tortuga seria Rafael.

-Creo que el tuyo será Rafael.

-Ti!-dice emocionado. El niño se va seguir viendo la televisión con su hermano mayor y Yoshi ve que el de ojos cafes y el pequeño pecoso están sentados viendo un libro. Al parecer, uno de ellos trataba de convencer al otro a que hiciera otra cosa con el pero el decía que no, quería seguir leyendo.

-Bien, parece que ustedes también merecen un nombre ¿no?

El mas pequeño asiente pero el otro sigue leyendo como si nada.

-Sus nombres serán… Miguel Ángel-dice señalándolo y luego ve al chico que esta pegado al libro. La biografia de Donatello.-Tu seras Donatello.

Se escucharon unos golpes de la puerta. ¨El dueño del edificio ya vino a cobrar¨ pensó Yoshi. Los niños empezaron a decir unos balbuceos sin sentido y la rata los calla. Se acerca a la puerta sigilosamente y ve que ahí estaba parado el hombre.

-Señor Hamato se que esta ahí,-dice el señor- vengo a cobrarle.

-Mmm…- ¨piensa en algo Yoshi¨- disculpe pero no puedo salir.

-¿Por qué no puede?

-Es que… tengo una fuerte gripe.-miente la rata- y puedo contagiarlo.

-Oh, lo siento señor Hamato. Vengo en otro momento.

El hombre se va. Yoshi suelta un suspiro de alivio y sabe que su casa ahora tampoco es segura. Se dirige a su cuarto, busca una mochila y en ella mete comida y cobijas. Ve que seguramente haría frio mas tarde así que se pone la yukata que usaba en japon y una chamarra con gorro. Luego, encuentra otras chamarras y gorros y se los pone a los niños. Sonrie. Si salen así, nadie los reconocerá.

-¿E asa?-pregunta Leonardo confundido. Yoshi se agacha y le explica que ya no es seguro donde están y se deben ir lo mas pronto posible. -¿Entiendes hijo?-el pequeño dijo que si aunque el mayor dudaba que entendiera del todo. Empieza a contar a los niños (por pura paranoia) y ve que Donatello ya se quería quitar el gorro que tenia puesto. –No hagas eso Donatello. Debes dejártelo si no quieres enfermarte.

El niño obedece pero solo porque no tiene otra opción y los cinco salen por la escalera de incendios. Apenas al llegar al callejón, la rata encuentra un carro de supermercado lleno de cosas y piensa que seguramente servirá para llevar ahí a los niños que ya se veian cansados. Como no si eran las diez de la noche y había sido un día difícil para todos. Quita todas las cosas que tenia, acomoda una de las mantas que tenia en la mochila y pone a los niños dentro. Y como protección extra, pone una caja aplastada de carton para que nadie los viera.

Yoshi piensa que quizás podrían pasar la noche en algún lugar con los vagabundos que rodeaban la cuidad y conduje el carro con los pequeños medio dormidos. La mayoría de los vagabundos están drogandose en grupos y la rata piensa que no seria muy difícil pasar desapercibido. Encuentra un lugar no muy sucio y extiende otra manta gruesa Encuentra un lugar no muy sucio y extiende otra manta gruesa para improvisar una cama. Quita el carton que cubria a las tortugas y nota que no se habían dormido o quizás algo los había despertado. No importaba, todavía estaban lejos de los demás y no los verían. Prende rápidamente una pequeña fogata y luego se dirije a los pequeños:

-No se vayan a mover de aquí,, orita les doy algo de comer.-dice Yoshi dejándolos en la cobija. En lo que se voltea, Rafa señala el fuego y mira a su hermano mayor.

-Ina…

-Oio.-contesta el mayor.

Mientras revisa dentro de la mochila, escucha risas de sus hijos y piensa que quizás encontraron algún juguete y están jugando con el. ¨Oh no¨ piensa la rata volteándose. Lo que ve lo dejo sin palabras. Rafael estaba con una bola de fuego en la mano y se la mostraba a sus demás hermanitos. Miguel Ángel se reia e intentaba tocar el fuego de su hermano pero este le decía que no con la cabeza. Sabia que podía ser peligroso. Donatello y Leonardo veian todo con su boquita abierta del asombro y los ojos como pelotas de golf. El ex-humano se acerca a la tortuga y le pregunta:

-¿Co-como haces eso?- el pequeño solo sonríe.

-Al fin…-dice una voz por detrás. Todos se voltean y ven a un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos rasgados con ropa sucia. Yoshi se pone de pie y pone a sus hijos detrás de el, a excepción de Rafa que tenia una pose de ataque con la mano en llamas.- los encontré…

-No se acerque.-dijo la rata.

-Le juro señor… no lastimare a sus hijos.

-¿Qué me puede asegurar eso?

El hombre se agacha a la altura de la tortuga con la mano en llamas que lo miraba con desconfianza. Luego mira a los otros tres: se veian asustados pero aun así, el hombre sonríe y dice:

-Al fin los encontré mis guardianes.

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en un review, empezare a contestarlos en los capítulos y saben que me ayudan a seguir ;)**


	2. Guardianes

**Wow, apenas un capitulo y ya son cinco reviews ¡yey! No puedo creer que eso pasara. Un pequeño aviso antes de iniciar: Para quienes hayan estado leyendo ¨Lo que siento por ti¨ tendrán que esperar un par de días pues quiero terminar mi otro fic. Espero que lo comprendan ;)**

Los nenes ya se habían dormido. Yoshi decidió confiar en el señor pero aun así no le quitaría el ojo de encima. Los dos hombres se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y el joven dijo que le podía hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera.

-Pero una por una.

-¿Qué quería decir con guardianes?-pregunto la rata.

-Mire, cuando tenia 18 años, recibi la visita de un espíritu que decía ser la madre tierra. Lo se, suena loco pero le juro que es cierto. Ella me dijo que iban a existir cuatro guardianes de la naturaleza. Yo no sabia si sabría quienes serian pero ella me dijo que seria testigo de la primera manifestación del poder de alguno de ellos. Los busque por mucho tiempo y miren donde los vine a encontrar.-señala a los niños.

-Si Rafael tiene… ¿Cómo les digo?

-Pues… poderes.-responde con un poco de ironia.

-Si Rafael tiene poderes de fuego ¿Cómo sabre quienes tendrán poderes y cueles serán?-pregunta Yoshi. Aun estaba preocupado por eso.

-No sabria decirle señor. Pero si puedo decirle algo: los poderes son nieve, tierra, agua y fuego. Cada uno le otorgara a su dueño alguna virtud que a mi me gusta llamar ¨Virtud Natural¨-junta sus manos, dice algunas palabras en otro idioma y al abrirlas, puede hacer algunas figuras de humo a su antojo. La primera es de color rojo- Rafael, al ser el poseedor de fuego, será valiente y leal.- la figura empieza a mover sus manos, sacando llamas y jugando con ellas.- Defendera sus ideas y nunca se dejara aplastar por alguien que el sepa que no tiene derecho.

-¿Eso no es un poco malo?-pregunta Yoshi.

El hombre se encoje de hombros y dice que eso dependerá del niño. La rata le pide que continue. El hombre ahora muestra una figura color azul un poco mas alto que la primera.

-El poseedor del agua, será honesto y bondadoso. Amara a toda su familia sin importar sus defectos.- muestra una figura mas alta que las demás y de color blanco con un ligero tono morado en las líneas.- El de la nieve, será inteligente y generoso.- una figura color naranja sustillo a la tercera sombra- Por ultimo, el que posea el elemento de la tierra, creara las mas hermosas plantas y flores, será alegre y compasivo y estará lleno de vida.

Yoshi volteo a ver a sus pequeños. Nunca pensó que ellos pudieran ser tan especiales.

-Pero,-dijo el hombre. Su rostro se ensombreció- como sabrá, hay elementos contrarios. Usted debe tener en cuenta esto:-ahora eran la figura azul, lanzando una especia de rayo a la figura roja que caia al suelo, herido- el agua evapora al fuego, el fuego seca las plantas,-la figura roja pisa el suelo, salen llamas y la pequeña sombra naranja se evaporaba en el aire- la tierra acaba con la frialdad de la nieve- la tierra atrapaba con sus raíces a la nieve y no la soltaba- y la nieve congela al agua- la nieve lanzaba un rayo al poseedor del agua y este se volvia blanco, no se movia.-Debe tener mucho cuidado con eso.

-¿Cómo podre ayudar a que no ocurra eso?

-Usted venga mañana conmigo y le dire mas.-dice el hombre levantándose.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Akira. Y su secreto esta seguro Señor Hamato, no dire nada sobre la apariencia que tienen.- Akira le giña el ojo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunta la rata consternada. Le contesta que no se preocupe por eso y se pierde en las sombras.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Yoshi tomo a sus hijos para buscar refugio en otro lugar. Aunque aun seguían cansados y hacia bastante frio, aun conservaba el carro de supermercado y Rafa les daba calor a sus hermanitos así que no había mucho problema. Mientras dormía, se le ocurrió que podían vivir bajo tierra, en las alcantarillas. Al principio pensó que era asqueroso pero ¿acaso tenia otra opción?

No, no la tenia. Al menos no en ese momento. Así que llego a la alcantarilla mas cercana, bajo a sus hijos del carro, lo escondió detrás de un cubo de basura, tomo la mochila y los cinco se metieron a la alcantarilla.

-No guta.-dijo Leo frunciendo el seño.

-Lo se hijo pero aquí es lo mas seguro.-le responde su padre. Caminaron por diez minutos cuando Mickey se sento y se negó a seguir caminando. Por mas que Yoshi insistia el niño seguía negándose. No tuvo otra opción que cargar al pequeño pero Donatello vio que su padre cargo a su hermanito y el también quizo. La rata cargo al otro. Por suerte, los otros dos no se negaron a caminar. Llegaron a una estación de metro abandonada y el hombre pensó que quizá ahí seria un buen lugar para comenzar. Encontró un par de cojines y una escoba así que dejo sentados a los niños y se puso a barrer el polvo de un cuarto que serviría como sala. El pequeño de fuego se puso a hacer monitos de fuego, similares a los que hizo Akira con sus poderes. Yoshi al darse cuenta, se acerco al niño, cerro sus manos y le dijo:

-Rafael, no los uses aquí, puedes lastimar a tus hermanos ¿de acuerdo?

-Ti…-contesta el niño. Al terminar de barrer, se puso a quitar los escombros del lugar. En un momento dado, sintió que alguien jalaba su yukata, la manita se sentía mas fría que nada y se sobresalto. Era Donatello.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-el niño se sobo la panza.-¿Tienes hambre?- dice que si con su cabeza. ¨Quizás me deba tomar un descanso¨ piensa Yoshi. Se sienta en un circulo con los niños y saca una lata de sopa de la mochila.

-¿Cómo la caliento?-murmura la rata. Rafa señala sus manitas y no sabe a que se refiere.

-Adi ago.-balbucea- ¿Pueo hacerlo?

-Solo ten cuidado.-le dice Yoshi. Rafa asiente y con un movimiento de sus manos, hace unas llamas y puede hacer una fogata. Yoshi le da las gracias y lo felicita por lo bien que lo hizo.

-Yo gual se hacer ago.-dice Donatello con orgullo. Las primeras palabras que ese niño decía y al parecer hablaba un poco mas fluido que los otros dos. Yoshi pone la sopa en cinco platos de plástico que había traido de su casa. Le pregunto que era y el pequeñose paro y pego sus manitas a la pared. De ellas, salió un rastro de escarcha. La rata se quedo impactada.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto con felicidad. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, el mas pequeño dijo:-¡Ti!- Yoshi solo siguió callado. Miro un reloj digital que tenia en su muñeca y noto que eran las ocho de la noche.

-Vamonos a dormir niños,-ordena- deben descasar.

Los pequeños se colocan en la manta sobre una tabla de madera barnizada que su padre había encontrado y ahí se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Cuando Yoshi se alistaba para irse, Leo se levanta y le dice a su papa:

-¿Po que ellos hacen cosas con sus maos y yo y Mickey no?

-Porque…-Yoshi dudo- porque ustedes todavía no… lo desarrollan bien, algún día ustedes también harán cosas increíbles.

-¿Agun ia?

-Algun día.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Me encanta el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia y todas las muestras de apoyo que he tenido. Si, cambie un poco como iban a ser contrarios los poderes pero así me gustan mas. Ahora les responderé sus reviews:**

**Bruneli12: Yo igual creo que a todos les quedan sus elementos, me base un poco en sus personalidades. Gracias por escribir; mil abrazos psicológicos pa ti igual ;)**

**Littlebonnie: XD Si, un día antes de escribir la historia me imagine a Donnie cantando esa canción XD XD XD ¨Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo mas¨ XD XD Lo se, maldito Nick, con pocos detalles. Por eso muchos fans hacemos nuestras versiones (:**

**Leonus2001: Pues creo que te respondi con este episodio la pregunta que hisiste. Los poderes de Mickey y Leo son sorpresa jejeje, soy cruel **

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Gracias por tu review, se que tu fic si se parece al mio pero se que tu lo haras increíble :D ¡Yo igual espero al tuyo! **

**Lovemickey23: La persona que esta con los chicos, es un oc que salió en mi historia de Calalini. Gracias por el review: ¡** **BOOYAKASHA! (Me paso como loca buscando esa palabra en el diccionario XD)**

**Andyhamato99: Por desgracia, no hay del viento. Hay de tierra que hace todo tipo de plantas y eso. Pero…ahora que dices lo de el viento, me diste una idea. Y sip, todas tus dudas se responderán con el tiempo ;)**

**WakaiSenshi: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Creí que algo te había ocurrido pues no veía reviews tuyos pero me alegro que te vuelvas a aparecer (: **

**Ahora si , ¡BYE!**


	3. Los primeros contrarios

**Hola! ¿Quién me extraño? **

**Andrew: ¡NADIE!**

**Yo: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?**

**Andrew: Solo me pase por aquí, quiero verte escribir.**

**Yo: Solo no seas sarcástico**

**Andrew: Bien…**

**Ahora si, aclarado el asunto con mi conciencia, les dire que ya tengo mas de la mitad del primer capitulo del segundo fic que recibió mas votos ¨Yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hija¨ ¿Soy la única que esta emocionada? ¡YEY! Lo que mas me gusta es que probablemente tenga muchos capítulos. ¡13300000 (ni idea de cual numero es) de YEYS! Ahora si, comencemos.**

**P.D: Esperen ver mucho a mi conciencia por aquí. Sera como mis auto-reviews.**

Esa noche, Yoshi se volvió a encontrar con Akira. Lo encontró en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada y el hombre llevaba con el una bolsa roja de tela.

-Guddonaito Akira-shi.-saluda Yoshi.

-Guddonaito Yoshi.-Akira lo invita a sentarse y le da la mochila con una sonrisa-Son unas cosas que le servirán con los pequeños.

Yoshi la abre y encuentra unos vasitos entrenadores con tapas de distintos colores, frascos de plástico con comida para bebes, botellas de agua y leche en polvo. La rata no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

-¿De donde lo consiguió?

-En una ciudad tan grande como es Nueva York, se tiran muchas cosas a la basura en sus empaques originales. Si se siente mas seguro lavándolos, esta bien.

Yoshi le agradeció y Akira le empezó a decir que La Madre Tierra lo había vuelto a visitar y le tenia un mensaje. Le pregunto si aun creía que estaba loco pero le contesto que no. Realmente ese era lo que pensaba.

-Me dijo algo alarmante;-volvio a hacer las sombras de humo de la vez pasada.-dentro de trece años, tres de los guardianes mas malignos que hay-Eran tres sombras, la de la derecha era gris, la de la izquierda era amarilla oscuro y la de en medio, la mas grande y tenebrosa, era negra con ojos rojos.- El trueno, el aire y el mas peligroso de todos, la oscuridad. Y no quiero que se preocupe pero a sus hijos les tocara enfrentarse a ellos.

Yoshi trago saliva. Al ver esa sombra negra le puso los nervios de punta, no se veía muy amigable. Pero el solo pensar en sus hijos luchando contra esos espíritus, lo puso muy angustiado.

-¿Pero… como lo harán?

-¿Por qué no empieza a entrenarlo en alguna disciplina?

-¿Disciplina?

-¿Por qué no? Si usted los enseña a defenderse, yo les podre enseñar usar sus poderes ¿Qué le parece?

Lo pensó. El sabia bastante de ninjitsu, lo había practicado desde que era pequeño y ya había pensado en enseñarles pero ¿sera suficiente?

-Claro que si Akira.-le responde al fin-Lo haremos así.

-¡Sugereta!* Si gusta, puede venir aquí cada semana para que le de algunas cosas y que me pueda poner al tanto de los niños. Para saber cuando desarrollaran sus habilidades.-dijo el hombre con entusiasmo.

-Por cierto, hoy Donatello hizo con sus manos una escarcha ¿eso significa que el es el poseedor del elemento del hielo?

-Eso parece. Ahora me tengo que ir, sus hijos lo esperan. Por cierto, si surge alguna emergencia, puede encontrarme aqui, Sayōnara.

\- Sayōnara.-se despide Yosh, ambos toman caminos separados. Cuando al fin llega a las alcantarillas, escucha desde lejos unos llantos. La angustia de la sombra negra aun persistía y al imaginarse que habrían podido encontrarlos, lo hizo correr mas rápido. Encontró a sus hijos llorando. Al parecer se habían despertado y al no verlo se asustaron. Yoshi se acerco corriendo a ellos y los abrazo. No le importo que Rafa estuviera caliente y que sus lagrimas fueran como agua ardiendo ni que Donnie hiciera escarcha por todo el lugar con sus pies, ellos estaban bien. Todos lo estaban.

-Va ser muy difícil ser su padre, hijos.-murmuro para si.

Yoshi tenia una pregunta: si las tortugas eran animales acuáticos ¿Por qué sus hijos hacían tanto drama a la hora del baño? Bueno, todos menos Leonardo que parecía estar encantado con eso. Fue el primero que pudo meter al agua y al tener contacto con esta, se puso a chapotear felizmente. Cuando estuvo listo, el mutante fue a buscar a los otros tres. Vio debajo de la mesa y encontró a Rafael.

-Hora del baño.

-¡No!-dijo el niño pero lo pudo atrapar. Lo intento poner en la bañera junto a su hermano pero de aferraba a la pared. Al fin, lo metió. ¨Ahora por los otros dos¨ pensó la rata. Volteo y ve que los dos pequeños se habían echado a correr. Los persiguió y encontró que Donnie le había puesto varios obstáculos de nieve.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta a sus hijos con ironia.

-¡SI!-le dicen los dos al mismo tiempo. Obviamente llega sin problemas y los peques se resignan. Cuando llega a la bañera, ve que esta todo muy chorreado.

-¿Quién hizo esto?

-¡EO!-dice Rafa señalando a su hermano que tenia en las manos un bola de agua, similar a una fuego. Yoshi se quedo pasmado. Sus hijos eran contrarios. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo primero que hizo fue sacarlos del agua y dejar el baño para mas tarde (como alegro a Mickey y Donnie esto) Llevo a Rafa y Leo a un cuarto que recientemente había limpiado. Los sento en unos cojines y les dijo:

-Niños, tenemos que hablar.

**P.V de Leo. (N/A:** Mi primer P.V de un niño pequeño… se supone que debía haber fuegos artificiales pero no hay dinero T-T)

Me encontraba nervioso cuando dijo que teníamos que hablar ¿acaso hice algo malo? En ese caso, lo siento papa, no quería hacerlo, no lo sabia. Espera ¿si eres mi papa? Tu me cuidas y me das comida pero ¿me consideras tu hijo? La tortuga que estaba a mi lado igual se veía nerviosa. No recuerdo bien su nombre… creo que era Rafael o algo así. No importa, lo aprenderé con el tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte yo. No se si me entiende.

-Miren.-papa saca de su ropa una cajita roja y de un palito empieza a sacar algo. No se cómo se llama pero Rafa siempre lo hace con sus manos ¿Por qué ese palito lo hace también? Me estoy asustando.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se llama fuego, Leonardo.-me contesta. Hace unos días me aprendi mi nombre, mi nombre es Leonardo. En muy bonito, suena a león. Luego toma un vaso con agua. El agua me encanta. Empecé a poder hacerlo con mis manos y se lo mostre a Rafa. Parecio gustarle. Pero en cambio, se veía que a mi papa no le gusto mucho ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es malo? Yo no quiero ser malo ¿Lastimare a los demás? No quiero lastimar a nadie. Sumergio sus dedos en el agua y luego apago el fuego. Me confundi un poco ¿Qué nos quería decir?

-Ustedes hijos, son distintos. Tu,-me señala a mi- eres agua y puedes lastimar a tu hermano pues el agua derrota al fuego. ¿Comprendes Leonardo?

Si, entendía. Me asuste. ¿Puedo lastimarlo? ¡Yo nunca lo haría! Nunca. ¿Por qué dices eso papi? ¿No me quieres porque soy un mounstro? ¿Puedo lastimar a otros? ¿Algun día lo comprenderé? ¿Por qué no me respondes papito? Oh, claro, lo estoy pensando. Se levanta y se va, dejándome a mi y a Rafa solos. Siento sus calidos brazos rodeando mi cuello.

-No te preocupes hermanito,-me dice en susurro- para mi no eres un mounstro.

Le doy las gracias. ¿Mi papa me ve como un mounstro? Yo no soy un mounstro. ¿Mal interprete todo? Me siento muy confundido.

**Espero que les haya gustado. El P.V de Leo fue muy entretenido de hacer pues pude captar lo mejor que pude lo que pensaba Leo. Recuerdo que cuando era mas pequeña, me parecía un poco a Leo, pero ahora ya soy toda una diablita XD Ahora, responderé sus reviews:**

**andyhamato99: ¡Sorpresa! XD Akira ya esta aquí, es un Oc que creo que saldrá bastante e mis fics y poco a poco sabremos mas de el. ¿Verdad que los nenes son bien adorables? Me dan ganas de tomar a la computadora de las mejillas pero luego me acuerdo de dos cosas: 1) Le agarraría las mejillas a las letras y 2) ¡Las letras no tienen mejillas! Me tendre que quedar con las ganas ):**

**littlebonnie: Rafa es todo un encanto, por eso le pondré a mi hijo así XD Ya ves, cuando uno puede ayudar ayuda y además, tenia hambre XD Donnie celoso XD Si, supongo que si estaba un poco (: Y no te preocupes, si quieres escribir tus historias, ¡intentalo! Yo era la PEOR DE MUNDO escribiendo cuando era mas joven pero la practica hace a Splinter XD (osea: la practica hace al maestro)**

**WakaiSenshi: Que mala suerte pero que bueno que ya se resolvió. Recuerdo cuando me castigaron la compu ¡me volvi loca! Casi estaba que trapaba por las paredes y me ponía a escribir en el escritorio o ya de plano, en el cuaderno de matematicas XD Y sobre lo que dijiste, el aire tendrá su tiempo de brillo. ¿O será oscuridad? Lo sabras con el tiempo…**

**Snow Brishtness: Leo ya tuvo su momento de brillo aunque falta Mickey, estoy preparando alo especial para el :D ¡Que bueno que te esta gustando mi historia :D!**

**Leonus2001: ¡Soy mala! MUAJAMUAJAJAJAJAJA *cof-cof* **

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Nunca he visto la serie del 2003, estaba demasiado peque (para ser exactos, acababa de nacer) pero la buscare en internet para entenderle mejor a tu fic. Akira es bueno, eso tenlo por seguro.**

**Ahora si, me despido. ¡No olviden comentar :D!**


	4. El arbol

**Les tengo una noticia: Hoy subi una portada del fic a mi cuenta de DeviantArt. Por si quieren pasara a verla en algún momento libre que tengan, me pueden buscar como Mariposa94 :D**

-Asi Mikey,-dice Donnie moviendo sus manitas creando una bola de nieve. Su hermanito lo intentaba pero no lo lograba. Ni nieve ni ningún otro elemento.- No copredo por que no lo logras.- Mikey seguía intentado y como Donnie era un buen hermano, puso nieve en el improvisado sillón (que no era mas que un gran escalon de la estación de metro) e hizo un diminuto muñeco de nieve. Mikey se puso a reír.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunta divertido el de ojos cafes.

-¡Joy!-le respondió el mas pequeño todo emocionado.

-¿Quieres hacera mas grande?

-¡Ti!

Los peques se bajaron del sillón y Donnie comenzó una pequeña nevada en esa sala. Sus hermanos mayores habían ido a quien sabe donde pero mientras ellos disfrutarían de la nieve. Miguel Ángel hizo una bola grande que seria la base y Donatello puso la cabeza. Estaban así hasta que entraron Rafa y Leo. El mayor los saludo con su manita.

-¿Juegan?-pregunto el niño de nieve.

-¡Ti!-contestaron al mismo tiempo. Entre los dos, hicieron el pecho del muñeco. Leonardo aun seguía preocupado por las palabras de su padre, ¿el era peligroso? ¿pero, por que? ¿Por qué con la nieve no pasaba nada pero con el fuego si? Cuando terminaron, armaron todo y entonces Rafa se puso atrás de la muñequita y movio los brazos de ramas que tenia mientras hacia caras chistosas.

-Hola me llamo Joy,-dice con una voz aguda pero graciosa- y los quilo muto.

Entonces Mikey corrió hacia el muñeco de nieve y dijo:

-¡Le quilo Joy!

Pero al abrazarla, la nieve que antes había sido parte del cuerpo de Joy, se desmorono a sus pies. Mikey se entristeció pero sus hermanos lo calmaron diciéndole que podrían hacer otro y mucho mejor. Yoshi vio todo lo que los niños habían estado haciendo y se había puesto un poco nervioso al ver que Leo estaba ahí pero se tranquilizo al ver que solo era nieve, no magia. Bien. Pero aun había algo ¿Qué pasaba con Miguel Ángel? ¿Por qué el todavía no tenia poderes? Mientras meditaba al respecto sobre eso, sintió que alguien lo sacudia sacándolo de su trance. Era el niño de pecas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunta. Le responde señalando la sala donde estaban sus hermanos.-¿Qué hay con ellos?- corrió por un poco de nieve que había sobrado y se la mostro a su papa.- Eso se llama nieve…-penso un poco y luego entendió lo que su hijo quería decir.-¿Me preguntas porque tu no haces eso?

-Ti...

Penso un poco su respuesta.

-Porque tu… tendras otra habilidad.

-¿Uando?-le vuelve a preguntar.- ¿Ahota?

-No hijo, no creo que sea hoy, quizás tampoco sea mañana pero si pronto.

El niño se fue a seguir jugando con sus hermanos. Ya habían acabado de jugar con la nieve y estaban viendo la televisión que estaba sincronizada a las caricaturas. Mikey se aburrió de hacer siempre lo mismo y pensó que quizás podría distraerse con cualquier otra cosa. En un montoncito de nieve que había en el suelo, lo que antes era el muñeco de nieve que se habían construido, noto que las ramitas de los brazos estaban ahí. El niño las tomo con alegría y la puso en un pedazo de tierra que ahí se encontraba. Se sento frente a la rama, esperando a que esta creciera como si fuera un árbol. Leo se dio cuenta y e dijo:

-¿Qué hates?

-Abol…-dice señalando la rama. Los otros dos se bajaron del sofá y se quedaron viendo a su hermanito con cara de que estaba loco.

-Peto eto tadadia atos.-le explica Donnie. No entendía muy bien porque su hermanito quería que esa rama creciera.

Mikey les dijo (mas bien intento decirles) que el sabia que podía hacer que creciera pero sus hermanos, aburridos, se fueron a seguir viendo la televisión. El pequeño se enojo un poco al ver que sus hermanos no le creían pero pensó ¨Les mostrare que si puedo¨ Puso sus manos a cada lado de la rama y trato de hacer que creciera. Yoshi salió de su meditación para darle de comer niños y vio lo que hacia. No le dio mucha importancia, se dirigió a la improvisada cocina cuando vio de reojo una pequeña luz verde. Luego, la risa de Miguel Ángel se escucha. Yoshi se voltea y ve que el niño estaba sacando una especie de magia color verde con hojitas alrededor y hacia crecer la rama en forma de árbol. Los otros tres miraban con incredulidad pero se veian asombrados. Como Mikey era pequeño, la energía solo le alcanzo para hacer que el árbol creciera un poco mas arriba de su cintura.

-¡Iten!-exclama el pequeño orgulloso de su trabajo. Sus hermanos se acercan y lo miran. El árbol era hermoso; tenia hojas verde fuerte que parecían sacar un brillo especial y tenia un tronco fuerte además que en el follaje, había unos capullos de flores listos para florecer. Leo toco una hojita y con sus manos le hizo un rocio. Rafa no se molesto en tocarlo, solo lo miraba con la baca abierta. Donnie toco una flor color naranja que se convirtió en azul, Mikey le pego suavemente en la mano, señal de que no debía tocarlas. El pequeño obedeció. En ese momento, la rata supo que ya no seria tan fácil.

**¿Bien? ¿Mal? A mi me parece… que importa, lo que mas me importan son sus reviews que siempre me dignare a contestar.  
littlebonnie: Lo se, es triste que cuando eres pequeño tengas problemas existanciales. Pero el estará bien, bueno, mínimo no estará encerrado toda su vida (como Elsa, bien dices tu XD) Los niños y sus ideas XD Como veras, ya corregi lo del apodo de Miguel Ángel, ya lo puse como Mikey. Perdon, pero así me acostumbre yo. **

**Andyhamato99: A mi tampoco me extraño tanto cuando mi mente me dijo lo del trueno y la oscuridad pero si cuando me dijo lo del viento (compréndelo, es muy raro XD) Los PVs de los chicos serán un poco mas seguidos espero que te gusten :D**

**Leonus2001: Tu pregunta se respondió ;)**

**Bad Girl: ¨El frio es parte también de mi¨ XD XD Esa idea me la dio un amigo que esta prácticamente enamorado de Elsa. Oh, respecto a tu pregunta, Destructor y Karai serán enemigos aparte y no tendrán poderes pero si serán peligrosos. **

**WakaiSenshi: Gracias, a mi igual se me hizo super tierno que Rafa abrazara a su hermano y tienes razón, al inicio eran muy buenos amigos pero al nombrar a Leo el líder, se distanciaron. **

**Lovemikey23: ¿Fue lo suficientemente sorprendente? ¡Gracias po tus palabras de animo!**

** .7: Leo no es un mounstro, nadie lo es, y tienes razón, el no se debería preocupar (:**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Exacto Leo, tu poder es muy hermoso (y me gustaría tenerlo, con lo caliente que se pone aquí en el norte en los veranos) Solo espero que el episodio que me dices no me haga llorar. Gracias por tu review!**

**Este capitulo, si bien no fue muy largo como acostumbro, el próximo lo será y quizás este un poco angustiante. Sin mas, BYE! ;)**


	5. Un accidente

_Tres años después…_

Cerro sus ojos. Si se concentraba podía hacerlo. Solo era cosa de evitar escuchar los copos de nieve de Donnie, las maldiciones que lanzaba Rafa y el sonido del agua de Leo. ¨Concéntrate… puedes hacerlo¨ pensó. Abrio ligeramente un ojo y la semillita ya tenia medio tallo. Excelente. ¨Puedes hacerlo… puedes hacerlo…¨

-¡Tonto fuego!-grito Rafa haciendo que su llama se dispersara. Mikey perdió la concentración y su tallo se seco. Cuando le quizo reclamar a su hermano, un monton de agua cayo sobre el seguido una capa de hielo en sus pies. No sabia nada de patinar así que se callo de sentón sobre lo que iba ser una orquídea.

-Rafael, tranquilízate.-le dice Akira al niño-Era tu primera llama controlada de todos modos.-el chiquito se cruza de brazos y Akira se da cuenta de cómo estaba el mas pequeño. Voltea a ver a los otros dos, como diciendo ¨¿Ahora quien fue?¨ Leo y Donnie entendieron y se señalaron. Giro sus ojos y levanto a Mikey.

-Rafa me desconcentro.-dice Miguel Ángel mientras se secaba.

-No te preocupes,-mira el tallo seco y pone las manos del niño frente a otra parte seca- se que lo lograras si ALGUIEN deja de maldecir.- Mikey sonríe y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse mejor.- Continúen.

¨Bien Rafa¨ piensa este ¨Concéntrate… como si no hubieras hecho una llama en tu vida, por Dios¨

-Pero nunca habías hecho una controlada.-se debatió en voz baja.

¨Oh, callate¨ se dijo. Froto sus manos como para dar calor y apunto hacia donde Akira le había dicho para comenzar. La llama comenzó a crecer, creció hasta que llego a la altura de sus rodillas. Sonrió al ver su progreso. Justo casi al terminar, vio que se apago pero no solo dejo las cenizas, si no que también dejo unas gotas de agua. Rafa enseguida comprendió y vio como Leo lo miraba burlesco.

-Ups…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!-le reclama lanzándole una bola de fuego que Leo apenas logro esquivar, lo miro con recelo.-Por llevado.

Leo sabia que no podía lanzarle agua a su hermano pero si podía lanzarle nieve así que tomo un poco del monton de Donnie y lo lanzo a la cara de su hermano.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dice Rafa quitándose la nieve.

-Por lo del fuego.- le responde el otro y saca su lengua.

-No discutan niños,-interviene Akira antes de que Rafael volviera a disparar con su poder.-Leonardo, discúlpate.

El niño agacha su cabeza. No había sido tanto de que hubiera querido ser malo solo quería jugar un poco. Pero, se tienen que pagar las consecuencias.

-Lo siento hermano. Solo quería jugar.

-No importa,-dice Rafa- de todos modos, ni me estaba saliendo tan bien.

Justo en ese momento, su padre entro al lugar con un par de bolsas y los niños terminaron su preparación. Cuando llegaron, Mikey iba contando lo que habían hecho.

-… entonces Akira me dijo que hiciera una orquídea pero Rafa me desconsetro y…

-¿No te cansas de hablar?-pregunta Donnie ya cansado de escuchar tanto a su hermano menor hablar.

-Un poco pero mínimo no me la paso callado como tu.-dice Mikey.

Al llegar a su hogar, Splinter (decidió que así se llamaría a partir de ahí y enseño a sus hijos a llamarle así) les dio un vaso de leche con unas cuantas galletas mientras Mikey terminaba su largo discurso.

-… y ya.

-Muy bien Miguel Ángel.-dice Splinter sirviendo el ultimo vaso de leche (no había prestado mucha atención realmente) Mientras los niños comían, Donatello decidió hacer una pequeña travesura a su hermanito por su larguísimo discurso. Cuando dejo su taza en la mesa, Donnie puso su mano a lado de esta y solto una ligera escarcha, cubriendo la bebida de Miguel Ángel. Cuando este se dio cuenta, dijo:

-¡Sensei, Donnie congelo mi leche!

-No hagas eso Donatello.-le regaño el mayor. Donnie mejor no dijo nada. Le había gustado congelar la bebida de su hermano. Al terminar su merienda, se fueron a dormir. Leo fue al cuarto de su hermano rojo, como acostumbraba, ambos se acomodaron en la cama y veian el techo, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Ellos eran los mejores amigos.

-¿Leo?

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-¿No se supone que nos deberíamos odiar?

Leo se sorprendió con esa pregunta y miro a los ojos a su hermano.

-¿Por qué crees que nos deberíamos odiar?

-Pues… somos opuestos. ¿No deberíamos pelarnos todo el tiempo?

-Creo que nosotros seremos la excepción hermano.-le responde - ¿No quedamos en eso?

El de ojos verdes asiente. Ambos se levantan y comienzan a hacer algo para reforzar su amistad como ellos decían. Primero, golpearon sus manos contra los muslos y cantaron al ritmo:

-1, 2,3, juntos luchar juntos brincar,

juntos tu y yo,

juntos mojar, juntos quemar.

Chocaron las manos y empezaron a hacer un corto pero elaborado juego de manos.

-Y lo sabemos bien, los dos a la vez.

Juntos jugar y juntos siempre estar.

1,2,3 Juntos luchar, juntos brincar

Juntos tu y yo,

Juntos mojar, juntos quemar

Y lo sabemos bien, los dos a la vez.

Juntos jugar y juntos siempre estar.

Ambos se rien por varios minutos.

-¿Ves que no debemos ser enemigos?-dice Leo con una sonrisa.- Incluso dicen que los opuestos se llevan bien.

-Por supuesto,-responde Rafa aun riéndose un poco- y cuando tu seas el líder y yo sea tu mano derecha y peleemos con ninjas malos, podremos seguir siendo amigos ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto y además, ambos seremos los lideres y usaremos nuestros poderes para acabar con los malvados y defenderemos a Donnie y Mikey de esos.- el peque se subió una caja apilada sobre otras dos y se puso en pose heroica. Pero se tropieza y cae haciendo mucho ruido.

-Niños, les dije desde hace quince minutos que se fueran a dormir.-dice su padre entrando y viendo el desastre que los niños habían provocado. Leonardo se despidió de su hermano y se fue a su respectivo cuarto.

Llego la media noche y una sombra se infiltro por debajo de una de las puertas que daba al cuarto de uno de ellos. La sombra se convirtió en una mujer de cabellos negro y piel gris.

-Vaya, vaya,-dice viendo a Rafa que dormía sin enterase de nada- ¿a quien tenemos aquí? A un pequeño y adorable niño…- sus heladas manos acarisiaron la mejilla del infante y se sobresalto al notar que esta bastante caliente. Luego sonrió maliciosamente- Parece que el guardian de fuego esta aquí. Quizás orita seas muy adorable pero seras muy peligroso para mi cuando crezcas. Por eso,- mostro unas llamas color negro, provenientes de sus manos.- tengo que acabar con ustedes.

Quito las cobijas de la cama y acomoda a Rafa de modo que estuviera completamente boca arriba. Luego, puso sus manos en el pecho del niño y comenzó a decir un hechizo:

-Que no lo puedas evitar, simplemente lo debes atacar. No te sabras detener y gracias a ti, el vinculo de hermanos se ha de romper.

Dichas esas palabras, esas extrañas sombras negras empezaron a correr como agua sobre el cuerpo de Rafael. Al terminar dijo:  
-Se fue el chico ideal.

**P.V de Rafa**

Al despertarme, mi cuerpo lo sentí pesado. No sabia porque pero me sentía muy enojado. Como si alguien hubiera vaciado un balde lleno de ira mientras dormía. Camine lentamente hacia el espejo que tenia para ponerme mi bandana y al ver el espejo, ya no me reconoci a mi mismo. Mis ojos estaban en blanco y mis manos irradiaban una extraña luz. Mi reflejo cobro vida y me llamo.

-Rafael…

-¿Qué?- ese no podía ser mi reflejo. Ese reflejo era con ojos rojos y una bandana negra. Me asuste mucho Me asuste mucho y retrocedi. Quize lanzarle una bola de fuego pero no podía, simplemente mi mano no se levantaba. El reflejo desapareció y yo comencé a caminar como un zombie. Al llegar a la sala, Mikey me saludo pero yo no le conteste, quería hacerlo pero mi cerebro no se le daba la gana hacerlo. El se extraño y me pregunto si estaba bien. ¨Ayudame hermano¨ quise decir ¨ Me estoy asustando¨ Pero mi cuerpo reacciono distinto. Una mano se levanto y ataco a mi hermanito. Una llama salió de mis dedos y el apenas la esquivo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Pero no respondi. Mi furia aumento y comencé a disparar por todos lados. En una de esas, Mikey se subió al sofá y con su magia igual me lanzo un rayo color verde pero lo esquive. Mi magia choco con la suya y parecían estar muy parejas.

-¿Por qué haces esto Rafael?

Algo en mi mente solo me ordenaba, ¨Quemalo, de ti nunca tuvo piedad¨ no entendía que me quería decir; solo quería frenar esos pensamientos, no quería lastimarlo. No me quería convertir en un mounstro como el que todos creen que soy.

Escuche como Leo y Donnie entraban a la sala y Leonardo me grito:

-¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Le voy a decir a Splinter!

Pero yo no le hacia caso. Sabia que nadie me detendría

**Fin del P.V**

Los niños no sabían que hacer. Mikey gemia por el esfuerzo y Rafa no parecía escuchar; solo seguía sacando llamas y no se detenia.

-¡Leo, has algo!-dijo Donnie sacudiendo a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Pero que?!

-¡Tu magia! ¡Usa tu magia!

-Pero…-balbuceo el niño- tengo mala puntería.

-¿Acaso quieres que lo mate?

Leo miro a sus dos hermanos. Rafa tenia sus ojos en blanco y estaba lleno de furia mientras que Mikey suplicaba que dejara de hacerlo. Vio que las llamas de Rafael parecían estar venciendo y no vio otra opción. Comenzó a formar una bola de agua y apunto al punto fijo de la magia. Pero los nervios lo vencieron y al disparar el agua, se fue para atrás y el agua llego justo al pecho de su hermano.

-¡NNNNOOOOO!-exclamaron ambos.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Los deje en suspenso? Espero que si se haya entendido la pelea de Mikey y Rafa por no se si lo hace. Tengo dos versiones del próximo episodio pero ya escogi una. Pero en un fic de oneshorts semanales mostrare a versión que no salio. La neta lo hice porque era en exceso deprimente y me haría llorar *snif* pero aunque no creo que ustedes pero yo soy alguien bastante sensible con este tipo de cosas. Como sea, responderé sus reviews:**

**littlebonnie: Mi versión de cómo demonios nació ese árbol XD La neta yo me preguntaba eso y puf! La idea vino de golpe y gracias por lo de Akira entrenando a los niños, me dio la idea para la primera parte de fic :D**

**leonus2001: Gracias por comentar. Si, me entere de eso ****L**** Si me puso triste, en todos lados hablan de eso. Roberto Gomz Bolaños DESCANSE EN PAZ ****L**

**andyhamato99: De hecho, de esa canción saque la inspiración :D Mikey es adorable casi haciendo cualquier cosa hermana (por que eres mi hermana, tenemos el mismo apellido XD)**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Al principio si, es un poco exagerado pues esta preocupado pero aquí confía mas en Leo e incluso dejo que jugaran. Solo estaba preocupado porque luego los niños los descuidas un segundo y ya están armando su fiesta XD**

**WakaiSenshi: El miedo es su enemigo. El de toda la familia. Quizás con este capitulo,t e des cuenta de que tiene preparado el futuro para los chicos que por desgracia, no parece nada bueno. Solo el destino lo sabe.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y esperen el próximo capitulo que no debe tardar mucho. ¡Comenten!**


	6. No me importa que cambies

**P.V de Rafael**

¿Por qué no podia librarme? ¿Por qué estaba atacando a mi hermanito? ¡No quería hacerlo! Pero algo me estaba obligando, como si tuviera a alguien poniéndome una daga en el cuello si no lo hiciera. Mis hermanos me gritaban, escuche como Donnie le decía a Leo que hiciera algo pero no sabia que. Aunque sabia que por fuera estaba furioso, por dentro me encontraba desesperado. Ayudenme a detenerme, por favor. Mire de reojo a Leo; estaba creando una burbuja de agua. ¿Mi mejor amigo me iba a disparar con su magia? ¿O iba a detenerme? Esperaba que fuera la segunda.

Vi como el rayo al principio se dirigía al centro de todo. Me alegre mucho de eso pero luego se desvio a mi pecho. Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Me quize mover pero mis pies no lo permitían.

-¡¿Por qué lo estas haciendo Leonardo?!- grite- ¡¿Qué acaso no eras mi amigo?!

Pero no parecía escucharme. El rayo llego a mi pecho y lo ultimo que vi, fue como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al verme caer herido al suelo.

**Fin del P.V**

-¡NO!-grito Mikey en un ataque de pánico al ver lo que había ocurrido.-¡¿Qué paso?!

Donatello corrió hacia su hermano mayor, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Al tocarlo, lo sintió casi tan frio como lo estaba el y lo abrazo, su nerviosismo no lo ayudaba.

-Me olvide que solo le doy frio…-dijo con el corazón en la garganta. Volteo a mirar a Leo, con una involuntaria cara de tristeza y noto que a su hermano se le habían formado gruesas lagrimas en los rabillos de sus ojos azules, que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. El niño ignoro eso y llamo a su padre con toda la fuerza que pudo. Splinter entro casi a los diez segundos de escuchar a su hijo llamarlo y al verlos, solo pudo correr hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?-ninguno contesto, solo se escuchaba un llanto ahogado. Inmediatamente, todos voltearon a ver a Leonardo.-¿Tu hiciste esto Leonardo?

El pequeño no aguanto mas la presión y solto un alarido antes de caer de rodillas y llorar.

-Lo siento tanto… ¡no quería hacerlo, lo juro!

La rata se compadeció de su hijo mayor y fue a abrazarlo. Le dijo en voz baja que no se preocupara, todo estaría bien. Aunque en el fondo, sabia que no le podía prometer eso.

* * *

Akira terminaba de checar al niño. Al parecer, estaba físicamente bien, no parecía que el agua hubiera tocado su corazón pero había algo que no lo terminaba de convencer. Empezo a sospechar de que se podía tratar pero era malo. Extremadamente malo.

-Esta bien, despertara en un par de horas o puede tardar un par de días.

-Que bien.-dice Leo con una sonrisa. Akira se la borro de inmediato.

-Lo se Leonardo, pero hay algo mas.- suspira para darse un poco mas de valor-La obscuridad estuvo aquí.

-No puede ser…-murmura Splinter muy consternado.

-Al parecer, vio lo bien que se llevaban ustedes dos y vio la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ese vinculo. Seria mas difícil para ellos en un futuro.- el niño no comprendió muy bien la ultima parte pero su padre si, que era lo que Akira necesitaba.-Leo, si cuando tu hermano despierta y ya no es el mismo de antes, no te asustes ¿de acuerdo? Lo que ocurre es que hay algo malo dentro de el pero no te preocupes, no es su culpa.

-¿Es mi culpa, verdad?-pregunto. Parecia que estaba apunto de volver a llorar.

-Por supuesto que no. Tu no eres culpable de nada de lo que paso con Rafael ¿de acuerdo?- el pequeño asiente.-Ahora, tengo que hablar con tu papa. Si quieres ve con tus hermanitos, seguramente ya quieren saber que pasa.

Leonardo sale de la habitación. Akira, al ver que ya no esta, comienza a explicarle a Splinter todo lo que descubrió.

-Es fácil, si ellos dos continuaran con ese vinculo especial que tenían, sus poderes se harian mas fuertes y mas peligrosos para los del lado oscuro. Pero si este vinculo era roto, todo eso se iria por el caño. El que sea que haya entrado anoche puso una especie de hechizo en el que consistía en cambiar una virtud por una que sea un enemigo de ellos. Menos mal que aunque no se puede quitar del todo, el rayo de agua de Leonardo ayudo bastante a eso. ¿Esta mas claro ahora?

-Si, todo esta mejor.-afirma la rata-¿Pero como puedo ayudar a que no vuelva a pasar?

-Solo…-piensa un poco- confie en ellos, no los separe. Les aseguro que es lo mas seguro.

El hombre se despide y se retira. Pero no vio que en el margen de la puerta, se encontraba Leonardo escuchándolo todo. Ahora comprendía mas cosas.

* * *

-¿Cómo estarán?-pregunta Mikey a su hermano mayor que estaba sentado frente a el.

-No se. ¿Por qué no nos habran dejado pasar?

-Hay que pensar positivo.-el pequeño sonríe para animar a su hermano.-Como cuando congelaste el agua cuando papa se estaba bañando y pensábamos que te iban a enviar a alguna clase de internado.

-Pero solo me puso guantes.-dice Donnie riéndose un poco. Aun no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo ocurria pero no podía saber que. Justo en ese momento, su hermano mayor entro al dojo con ellos. Se sentó a lado de su hermano de ojos azul cielo y no hablaba con ninguno de ellos como si no quisiera hablar del asunto. Pero obviamente no entiendieron eso e inmediatamente comenzaron a preguntarle.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Ocurrió algo muy malo?-pregunto Donnie llevándose las manos a la cara. El solo los mira con tristeza.

-No lo se, creo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte. Pero estoy asustado ¿Qué tal si eso no ocurre?

* * *

Ya era mas de medianoche. Se supone que todos los niños de cinco años deben estar dormidos cómodamente es sus camas pero este pequeño no. Leo quería saber como estaba su hermano. Se metió al cuarto de este con todo el sigilo que podía (o sea, mucho sigilo) Sus ojos apuntaron a Rafael que se encontraba dormido. Dormia tan tranquilamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido cosa que lo hacia sentir aun mas culpable.

-El destino ha sido cruel y la acción despiadada,-comenzó el niño sentándose a lado de su hermano- ¿Cómo es que pude hacerte esto?... Si la culpa fue mia ¿Por qué pagaste tu? No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos Rafa, quiero que todo sea como antes. Pero… por lo que dijo Akira, eso no podrá ser… Los años que tenemos que pasar, al parecer serán peligrosos y no sabemos con exactitud que ocurrirá. Pero…-se seca una lagrima- nunca pensé que tendría que superar todo esto sin mi mejor amigo…-se agacha lentamente y le da un beso en la frente-Te quiero, te extraño y no me importa ya que cambies. Con que estés bien me bastara.

**Ok, tengo que admitir que estuve a dos de llorar al escribir esto. Se que quizás Donnie y Mikey no tengan mucha participación ahora pero le tendran en uno o dos capítulos mas, solo no se desesperen :D**

**littlebonnie: Lo se, ¡"#%%&amp;&amp; BRUJA! Un momento… es mi personaje así que… ¡Que mas da! Es malvada, tienes razón. Gracias por decir que se veian tiernos, por un segundo pensé que a leerlo caerían muertos de diabetes XD**

**leonus2001: ¿Te respondi todas tus preguntas? Espero que si, y no te preocupes, Rafa vivirá, sin alguno de ellos, no habría historia XD**

**lovemikey23: Eso me gusta, que los tome por sorpresa :D… Oh, no te preocupes, no suenas mala. A todas digo a casi todos los fans (es que a veces parece que somos mas mujeres que hombres fans de TMNT en FF) les gusta ese tipo de cosas…. El destino le tiene algo preparado a Mikey jejejeje *risa malévola***

**andyhamato99: Ya sabes, yo y mis ideas de las personalidades de los chicos hermana Sorry por dejarte tanto tiempo en suspenso pero mi otras dos historias necesitan una continuación a la de ya jeje. **

**WakaiSenshi: A veces me siento mal de que ponga tantas cosas deprimentes en mis historias pero es que… creo que es la mejor forma de expresar mi perspectiva del mundo y las complicaciones que ocurren obvio, todo con un final feliz… Demonios, odio sonar como un poeta XD Si, por desgracia, Akira no pudo quitar el hechizo del todo pero lo disminuyo al menos, gracias por tu comentario**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Siempre quise decir esto: ¨Cumplire mi misión con honor general¨ y gracias a tu comentario lo hice ¡yey! Y espero haberla cumplida con todo eso. Ya se, todos los fans queremos mucho a Splinter porque quiere mucho a sus hijos aunque a veces lo saquen se sus casillas. Por ejemplo en los primeros episodios XD Que tiempos… **

**Bad Girl: Problemas existenciales… ya veras, cuando Leo crezca hará cosas geniales con sus poderes pero tiene que confiar mas en el mismo. Oh, oh, oh, y no sabes como va estar de complicado eso de los villanos pero nuestros niños son fuertes, podrán con ellos… espero… (suena raro que les diga niños porque soy menor que ellos XD) Por cierto, ¿Qué es Euskadi? Solo por curiosidad :D**

**Snow Brightness: Lo se, esos diálogos pasan por estar escuchando ¨Libre soy¨ cuando escribes XD Lo que ocurre es que Rafa antes iba a ser como Leo, no se si se entiende. O sea, obediente, tranquilo y ese tipo de cosas y al estar cantando (o sea, escribiendo y cantando ¿Qué onda conmimgo?) me acorde de Leo y luego de la historia y así se fue XD ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio, BYE!**


	7. La historia

**Holis! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo a ustedes si! :3 No me gusta tardarme mas de un día sin actualizar (soy rara) pero ya saben, los estudios son primero sobre todo ahora que necesito esa beca para la secundaria que quiero. Por suerte, ya estudie y puedo escribir ¡Yey! En fin, aquí les dejo el fic:**

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en su cuarto. Al principio no entendía mucho pero luego recordó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido. Se sintió enojado con su hermano por haber hecho eso. Por casi haberlo matado. Apreto sus puños pero luego se dijo que no había sido culpa de Leonardo. Solo había intentado defender a Mikey y había salido mal. Realmente no era su intención lastimarlo. Se quito las mantas de encima y fue a la cocina. Ahí estaba toda su familia que desayunaba como si nada. A excepción de Leo que movia su cuchara pero la mano de su padre sobre su hombro lo calmo.

-Hola papa.-dijo Rafa para que notaran su presencia. Toda su familia volteo con felicidad en su rostro y vio que su hermano mayor bajaba de su banco de un brinco y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Estas bien!-dijo con alegría. Mikey y Donnie se bajaron también y también lo abrazaron. El no supo como corresponderles el abrazo. Leo se aparto y comenzó a cantar mientras movia sus manos al ritmo de su juego de manos.

-_1, 2, 3, juntos luchar, juntos brincar,_

_Juntos tu y yo,_

_Juntos mojar, juntos quemar…_

Pero Rafa dijo que no estaba de humor para eso. El niño se mostro un poco triste pero pensó que era parte de lo que dijo Akira.

-Ya me habías preocupado Rafa. No lo vuelvas a hacer.-dice Mikey sonriendo. El rojo solo dice que si con la cabeza. Mientras desayunaban, su padre dijo que a partir de ahora, iba a haber algunas reglas. Justo al terminar de decir eso, Mikey hizo una enredadera alrededor del plato de su hermano Donatello en venganza de lo de la vez pasada, mientras se reia. Splinter le tomo la mano y prosiguió:

-Para empezar, ya no harán esas cosas con sus poderes.-Mikey agacho la cabeza.-A partir de ahora, Akira vendrá a las cinco de la tarde para su entrenamiento. Aun no estoy seguro si lo tomaran por separado o no. Pero, aun podrán seguir jugando entre ustedes, no dejare que dejen su relación de hermanos por un tontería.-eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero los niños lo escucharon. Luego, su padre dijo que el se iba ir a meditar y que si ocupaban algo, estaría en el dojo. Cuando salió, Donnie le pregunta a Rafa:

-¿Por qué nos puso tantas reglas?

-Ni idea,-le responde-quizás es un de esa histerias que le dan a los adultos.

Donatello asiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los niños se pusieron en pose de ataque con sus manos extendidas. Akira caminaba alrededor de ellos y les decía las cosas que debían hacer. Donnie se analizaba las indicaciones que el adulto le daba mientras pensaba: ¨Esto estará muy facil¨

-Ahora.-ordena Akira. Los cuatro comienzan a hacer cada uno sus cosas; Mikey hacia un árbol con una enredadera encima, Leo una columna de agua muy resistente (al menos eso decía el) y Rafa intentaba una llama controlada pues desde la otra vez no lo lograba hacer. Era extraño que él y Leonardo no se hablaran, se sentía extraño. Movió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y concentrarse mejor. Entonces comenzó; de sus manos salieron aire helado con copos de nieve y formo un montículo de nieve con la esperanza de que se formara un muñeco de nieve.

-Paren.- volvió a ordenar. Donnie abrió sus ojos lleno de ilusión pero, de nuevo, su gozo en un pozo. No había hecho absolutamente nada. Estuvo a punto de llorar al ver que sus hermanos habían logrado sus ¨tareas¨, como ellos decían. ¨Hasta el tonto de Rafa lo pudo hacer y yo no¨ pensó con enojo. Akira se paro enfrente de el y Donnie lo miro con sus ojos llorosos que decían: ¨No pude¨ El hombre lo miro sonriendo y después de decirles a los demás que se podían ir, empezó a hablar con la tortuga.

-¿Por qué estas tan triste?-le pregunto aunque ya se imaginaba porque.

-Es que… no pude hacer lo que me dijiste…

-Lo que pasa es que tu poder es muy complicado pero es muy hermoso. Quizás si, te tardes mas en aprender a usarlo que tus hermanos pero veras que pronto tu lo harás muy bien.

-No me gusta mi poder,-se queja el pequeño-me hubiera gustado tener otro elemento como el de mis hermanos ¿Por qué no pude?

Akira suspiro con una sonrisa amable. Se agacho a la altura de Donatello para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Tu poder tiene muchas ventajas. Te dio el don de la inteligencia ¿no es suficiente para ti?-dijo que no con la cabeza-Bueno, tu que eres un niño muy inteligente ¿leiste alguna vez ¨ La Reine des Neiges¨

-No… mi papa no me ha traido ese libro.

-¿Ves? Hasta entiendes el francés.-Donatello sonríe con timidez-La historia es de dos hermanas, que para tu caso, lo cambiaremos a dos hermanos.

-Si…

-Ok, el mayor se llamaba Donatello.

-¡Como yo!-dice con emoción.

-Exacto,- sonríe-como tu. Y el menor se llamaba Miguel Ángel.

-¡Como yo!-dice Mikey saliendo de atrás de la puerta del dojo seguido de sus dos hermanos mayores (que seguían sin hablarse) Akira los invito a pasar y los chicos se sentaron alrededor de su hermano. El hombre continúo.

-Donatello tenia poderes de hielo-

-¡Como tu!-y todos los niños señalaron a su hermano de ojos cafes.

-Y a Mikey le gustaban mucho. Ambos eran príncipes y eran muy unidos pero una noche, Donatello lastimo con sus poderes a Miguel Ángel así que sus padres lo encerraron en su cuarto por quince años.

-¿Pero es que no querían a su hijo los reyes?-pregunto Donatello.

-Por supuesto que lo querían, lo hicieron lo que ellos pensaron que era lo mejor para sus hijos. Hasta los mejores padres cometen errores.-explico Akira.

-Pero… ¿el hermano mas pequeño estuvo bien?-pregunto Leonardo con miedo.

-Claro que si, sus padres, los reyes, lo llevaron con unos trolls que lo curaron pero hicieron que olvidara los poderes de su hermano. Un día, los papas de los príncipes murieron y Donatello tuvo que ser rey. En la coronación, su hermanito conoció a una chica que era princesa. Ella le pidió casarse con el y Miguel Ángel obvio dijo que si.

-No se puede casar con una tipa que apenas conoció.-comenta Rafael.

-Eso mismo le dijo Donatello cuando su hermano le pidió la bendición.-prosiguió Akira- Ambos se pelearon, enfrente de todos, y por accidente mostro sus poderes en un ataque de furia.

-Por eso, papa siempre nos dice que la furia y el miedo son nuestros enemigos para que no nos pase como el rey de la historia.-dice Leonardo.

-El rey llego a la montaña y ahí pudo hacer su propio reino de hielo con un hermoso palacio en lo mas alto de todo. Le tomo mucho tiempo de leer libros de arquitectura para hacer algo tan hermoso como eso. Cuando termino, creo su trono y se autoproclamo el rey de las nieves.

-Wow, algún día quiero hacer un palacio como el de el.-dice Donnie moviendo sus manos con los ojos cerrados, como creando el palacio en su mente.

-Miguel decidió ir a buscarlo y dejo a su prometida a cargo de su reino.

-Ah si,-recuerda Rafa-que eran príncipes. ¿Cómo se llamaba su prometida?

-Mmmm… Hanna.-dice Akira inventándose un nombre de la nada.-Total, en el camino, el joven príncipe perdió su caballo y se encontró con una chica llamada Andrea que le dijo que lo ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano.

-Las chicas no son confiables en esta historia.-dice Mikey cruzándose de brazos. Los hermanos se rien por el comentario de su hermanito.

-Cuando Miguel lo encontró, el rey no quería regresar con su hermano y asumir el cargo de rey por miedo de lastimar a los demás. Pero el príncipe insistió tanto, que Donatello le dio con un rayo de hielo en el corazón de su hermano menor. Andrea llevo a su amigo con su familia los trolls que les trataron de hacerles ver que estaban enamorados pero debido al estado de Miguel Ángel, no lo hicieron. Un viejo troll les dijo que solo un acto de amor podía salvarlo. Andrea lo llevo con Hanna que lo recibió con mucho amor. Pero cuando el le dijo que ocupaba un beso para salvarlo, ella revelo su plan malvado.

-¿Cuál era?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Era casarse con el y después de la boda, provocar un pequeño fuego ¨accidental ¨ en la habitación de su cuñado para convertirse en la nueva reina.

-¡Hanna no tiene corazón!-dice Rafael-Si alguien jugara así con mi hermano yo lo golpearía hasta que no viera la luz del sol.

-¿La historia tiene final feliz?-pregunto Donatello.

-Por supuesto, al final, el rey fue llevado por Hanna al palacio, aun en su fase de niña buena pero pudo escapar. Ella le dijo que su hermano estaba muerto aunque no era cierto, Miguel no estaba muerto. Cuando Hanna intento matar al rey, que estaba muy triste por la muerte de su hermanito, el lo salvo y vivieron felices por siempre.

-¿Cuál enseñanza nos quieres dejar?-dijo Rafa con un poco de ironia.

-¿Cuál fue el error del rey?

-Que tuvo miedo y que no confio en el.-respondio Donnie con aire de sabelotodo.

-Exacto, ustedes no tienen que tener nada de eso. Si cometen el mismo error, ya no podrán ser los mismos en el futuro. No tengan miedo de ustedes mismos. Hay poderes mas complicados que otros pero verán que si se esfuerzan, las cosas les saldrán bien pase lo que pase. Como te decía Donatello,-voltea al niño mencionado-tus poderes son hermosos y no debes desconfiar de ellos. Ya veras que siempre serán de buena utilidad en un futuro. ¿Entiendes ahora?

-Si, entendí que debo estar orgulloso de mis poderes y confiar en ellos.-dice orgulloso el menor.

-Bien, ya pueden irse.

Justo cuando salió del dojo, Splinter llego a su casa y le pregunto como le había ido con los niños.

-Bien, tuve algunos problemas con Donatello pero esta bien, todo esta resuelto.

**La neta no me gusto mucho el episodio de hoy pero no quería tardar tanto para actualizar. En fin, déjenme su opinión del episodio y no voy a responder reviews porque no me queda tiempo. ¡Bye friends!**


	8. La profecia

**¿Saben que odio mas que las matemáticas? ¡Darles un episodio mediocre como el de ayer! Menos mal que a ustedes no les pareció así (o al menos no lo expresaron) pero espero que esta sea mejor que el anterior.**

_Siete años después…_

Cuatro tortuguitas de doce años se encontraban en su guarida. Splinter pensó que ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para quedarse solos un par de horas sin provocar ninguna clase de desastre (como congelarle la bebida al otro, quemar la cocina mientras hacia alguna travesura, cubrir de enredaderas la habitación de alguno de sus hermanos o mojar las pilas de la TV y tener que conseguir otras) pero siempre dejaba a Leonardo a cargo que había mostrado mas responsabilidad que los otros cuatro. Mientras practicaba una de las katas que su sensei le había encargado que practicara, escucho que la voz de su hermano menor le hablaba. Sin abrir los ojos, le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?

-¿Podemos salir un momento a las alcantarillas?

-No.

-Ándale…-suplica el de bandana naranja-Rafa me conto que encontró algo increíble cerca de aquí.

-¿Qué hacia Rafael fuera de las alcantarillas?-pregunta Leonardo un poco enojado.

-No tengo idea pero, ¡ándale! Vamos, solo unos minutos.-Mikey comenzó a poner ojos de perrito triste a los que el mayor no se pudo resistir y finalmente acepto. Miguel Ángel sonrió y llamo a sus otros dos hermanos que corrieron emocionados. Rafa tenia dos linternas en la mano y le dio una a Leo, mientras la otra se la quedo el.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Donnie mientras movia su linterna hacia las paredes viendo por todos lados.

-Encontre unas cosas escritas en la pared y como creo que son de esa escritura oriental y quiero que me ayudes a leerla.-responde Rafael. Caminaron unos metros mas y fue cuando el rojo dijo que pararan. Alumbro con la linterna la pared y en efecto, había letras en un idioma oriental desconocido para ellos.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-pregunto Mikey acercándose a la pared.

-Por eso traje a Donnie para que el nos explique ya que esta estudiando chino.-responde Rafa

-Es coreano.-corrige Leo.

-De hecho es japonés.-dice Donatello un poco enojado.

-Es igual.-Rafa lo empuja suavemente hacia adelante. Donnie entre cierra un poco los ojos como si estuviera concentrándose mucho. Abria los ojos de asombro, se llevaba las manos a la boca pero no emitia ni una palabra de lo que decía.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Mikey.

-¨Cuando los planetas estén alineados, dentro de quince años,-lee Donnie moviendo su dedo como guiando donde dice que cosa-tres de los siete guardianes que rondan por este universo, se liberaran de su encierro en las profundidades de la galaxia. Causaran sangre, muerte y destrucción por la tierra, sembrando el miedo y la oscuridad por todos lados.¨-el niño se voltea a ver a sus hermanos y ve que Mikey escuchaba con mucha atención, Leo tenia la boca abierta y Rafa tenia los ojos como pelotas de golf.

-Sigue…-pide Leonardo. Su hermano se da la media vuelta y siguió leyendo:

-¨Pero los otro cuatro guardianes de los elementos, fuego, tierra, agua y nieve, acabaran con ellos. Mas el camino no será fácil para ellos…¨ el resto no se lo que significa.

-Me imagino que nosotros somos los guardianes buenos ¿no?-pregunto Leonardo.

-Así parece.-responde el genio.

-¿Y si no quiero cumplir con la profecía?-pregunto Rafa con los brazos cruzados. No le agrada la idea de tener que arriesgar su vida por un montón de gente que ni le importaba.-¿Y si solo quiero vivir mi vida como alguien normal? ¿Qué ocurrirá con el mundo?

-¡Explota! Jajaja.- rie Mikey. El rojo voltea los ojos.

-Y si tenemos que hacer eso ¿este gay nos tiene que acompañar?

El naranja dejo de reír es ese momento.

-¿Perdon?

-Lo que oíste.

El naranja lo empujo y Rafael se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo en un charco de agua. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a pelearse a golpees, Miguel Ángel golpeo en la cara a su hermano mayor y le saco sangre. El mas pequeño sonrió al ver que había logrado su objetivo pero el rojo era mas fuerte y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el estomago. Esto distrajo al menor y Rafael aprovecho para tirarlo al suelo y justo cuando le iba a pegar, Leonardo le detuvo la mano.

-¿¡Pero que les pasa!?

-Es este enano que no aguanta nada.-Donnie le paso un pañuelo que tenia en la mochila que llevaba pero el rojo lo rechazo.

-No debiste golpear a Mikey, Rafael. Disculpate.-ordeno el mayor con un tono de voz severo.

-¡No! Yo solo le daba mi critica constructiva pero es el que no aguanta nada.

-Lo siento Rafa…-se disculpa el mas pequeño con los ojos llorosos, mas por haber golpeado a su hermano y que Rafa lo haya golpeado a el que por el ojo morado que tenia en la cara.-No…-una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y se la limpio rápidamente.-no quería lastimarte… solo me enoje mucho y… perdóname…

Sus manos con algunas gotas de liquido carmesí por el golpe que le dio a su hermano mayor, irradiaron una luz verde que soltaron enredaderas. Sus hermanos ya las habían visto antes pero estas eran demasiado gruesas. El niño no las vio pues tenia los ojos cerrados para tratar de contener las lagrimas y los otros no decían nada, solo se quedaban viendo con un poco terror. Leo bajo la vista al sentir que algo tocaba sus pies y noto con horror que las enredaderas comenzaban a tomarlo por los tobillos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, esas plantas lo elevaron hasta estrellarse con el techo. Al escuchar el golpe de la cabeza de su hermano chocando con el techo, Miguel Ángel abrió sus ojos y vio que sus hermanos estaban atrapados por las propias plantas que el había creado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Donatello intentando zafarse pero las plantas le cubrieron los brazos y comenzaron a subirse por su cuello.

-¡Sácanos de aquí!-pidio Leonardo nervioso.

Mikey comenzó a llorar. Veia que Rafa intentaba acercarse a Donnie para quitarle las plantas encima pues ya habían empezado a ahorcarlo y veía que Leo quería alcanzar una katana que tenia en la espalda pero no podía.

-¡NO! ¡Plantas malas!-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¡Mikey!-grito Leonardo todo histérico.-¡Ayuda!

-No puedo quemar las plantas,-murmuro Rafa-quema a Mikey… debo de hacer…

El mas pequeño comenzó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido. Estaba sintiendo miedo…


	9. Tierra y Nieve

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el episodio de hoy que, sinceramente, no tenia mucha idea de cómo continuar la historia. Voy a seguir el consejo de una friend que me dejo en su comentario que quería mas de Mikey y Donnie y la voy a complacer en este punto :D ¡Espero que les guste! (en especial tu lovemike23)**

Cerro sus ojos para intentar pensar con claridad, sin ver los rostros desesperados de sus hermanos que seguían atrapados en las malditas enredaderas. No sabia bien que hacer. Quería ayudar pero la desesperación era tal, que las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro evitan que pensara en un buen plan. Entonces, escucho el ruido de una katana siendo desvainada de su funda y que cortaba algo. De inmediato supo que había sido las enredaderas pues sintió el corte del arma en su piel. Al abrir sus ojos, vio la mano de su padre que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse. El la acepto y se levanta con la mirada baja. Aun se sentía muy culpable. Rafa era el único que se había librado gracias a Splinter y lo miraba con un poco de rencor por lo de hace unos minutos lo cual era absurdo; ¿aun tenia que recordarle el había iniciado todo esto?

-Miguel Ángel ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Nos peleamos… perdí el control… le rompi la nariz de un golpe, el golpeo mi parte baja y el estomago y… termino así.-balbuceo Mikey.

Splinter suspiro. Aunque ya habían pasado siete años, aun no se acostumbraba de que su hijo que creía que podría ser el líder en un futuro, se habría vuelto tan… ¿insoportable será la palabra? Noto que desde ese día, dejo de ser el mismo. Se convirtió en un chico frio, sus ojos no reflejaban la dulzura de su alma. La sensación de que una manita jalaba la yukata que llevaba puesta con desesperación lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Miguel Ángel que lloraba y lanzaba gritos ahogados al señalar a sus otros dos hermanos. Parecia que se había quedado mucho tiempo en esa posición y debió darle miedo o simplemente, desesperación. Lo tomo de los hombros y se agacho a su altura.

-Miguel Ángel, contrólate…

-N-no… pue-edo.

-Intentalo hijo-volteo a ver a los otros tres y vio que Rafa golpeaba fuertemente la raíz de una de las que aprisionaban a su hermano mayor y este intenta liberarse por su cuenta. Pero lo peor que vio fue Donatello estaba siendo ahorcado por las plantas y aunque intentaba librarse, cada vez se debilitaba mas por la falta de aire. Splinter no quería que su hijo menor viera la escena pues sabia que seria muy traumático para el y era un niño muy sensible pero era tarde, Miguel Ángel lo había visto todo.

-¿Yo… estoy provocando todo esto?-pregunto con nerviosismo.

-No… si, digo, no lo se.-levanto su cara suavemente para mirarlo directo a los ojos.-Miguel Ángel, todo estará bien. Te debes calmar para poder salvar a tus hermanos. Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en todo lo bueno que te ha pasado en la vida.

Mikey cerro sus ojos y todas las plantas comenzaron a esconderse entre las grietas del suelo. Splinter se levanto rápidamente para tomar en sus brazos a su hijos, Leonardo tenia algunas marcas rojas en los brazos y Donatello estaba inconsciente por la falta de aire. Pero ambos estaban bien. Mikey sonrió al ver que sus hermanos se habían librado pero repentinamente su expresión cambio a la de horror al ver a sus hermanos como estaban

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Rafa refiriéndose a Donnie.

-El esta bien, solo fue la falta de aire.-el niño comenzó abrir sus ojos y tocio ligeramente.-¿Ves? Esta mejor.

-Fue mi culpa. No debi pegarle a Rafa…-se culpo Miguel Ángel.

-Y yo… yo no debi decirte gay ni nada…lo siento…-se disculpo Rafa. El pequeño le sonrió y su padre les dijo que al llegar, les pondría el castigo que se merecían por haberse salido de la guardia sin permiso.

Escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Escondio la flor que había estado haciendo atrás de una caja y abrió la puerta. Era Donatello.

-Hola Mikey.

-Hola…

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-pregunto su hermano mayor.

-¿Tu no estas enojado conmigo?-pregunto con sorpresa el otro. Donnie movio la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Pues, casi te mato

El morado volteo los ojos con una sonrisa un poco de burla. Le pregunto porque diablos piensa eso.

-¿No lo estas?

-Por supuesto que no. Tenias miedo, yo he tenido miedo así que calmate. Tu eres mi hermanito y nunca te odiaría.

-Gracias.-le agradece el mas pequeño con una sonrisa. De repente ve de reojo un esplendor color verde y rápidamente se voltea para ver de que se trataba. Resulto ser que el brillo procedía de la caja con la que cubrió la flor. Donnie se metió al cuarto y quito la caja. Las mejillas del menor se encendieron de un color rojo pero ese rubor desapareció cuando su hermano mayor le dijo:

-¡Es la mas bonita rosa que he visto en mi vida!

-¿Qué?-Mikey se acerco a donde Donatello estaba y sus ojos se abrieron al ver una rosa que definitivamente, el no había creado.-Es muy bonita pero, no es la mia.

-Como de que no,-dice el morado levantándola y mostrándosela a su hermanito-si la única razón por la que hemos conocido las rosas es por ti. Esto tiene que ser tuyo.

De repente, la flor se cubrió con una ligera escarcha que salió de las manos del niño. Este se asusto e involuntariamente tiro la flor al suelo pero esta no se hizo daño; la escarcha llego a los petalos y en lugar de marchitarse, se tornaron de un hermoso blanco con un ligero toque de azul cielo. Mikey la tomo y le dijo:  
-Parece que el hielo y la tierra son buenos juntándose.-truena los dedos como si le acabara de llegar una idea al cerebro-Cuando tengas novia haremos una flor tan bonita como esta y se la daras.

-Claro, claro.-le respondió el otro. No estaba seguro de que eso le deparara el destino pero, uno nunca sabe.

**Cortito pero espero que les guste. Una pregunta para los que leyeron mi primer fic con regla 63: ¿Quieren una historia mas con las hermanas Hamato? No se, hace unos días vi la película de ¨La vida es bella¨ y me dio un poco de inspiración :3 Comenten su opinión del cap y la respuesta a su pregunta ;)**


	10. La vida es corta

**Hola Friends! Si, me tarde un monton en subir el episodio pero no me llegaban ideas a la cabeza (¡es desesperante eso!) Ya estoy preparando el especial de navidad y lo subiré en la mañana de Nochebuena pero me imagino que lo verán el 26 XD Ya bueno, basta de charla, a lo que te cruje Chencha XD Por cierto, aquí ya tienen quince años, solo para no confundirnos.**

Era una de las primeras noches, que su padre les permitia salir al exterior. Esa noche, estaba especialmente tranquila pues no había ninguna clase de actividad de los villanos que habían encontrado ni nada por el estilo. Lo cual, era una suerte para ellos.

-Parece que hoy no hay nada ni a nadie que detener.-dice Donnie.

-Que lastima,-dice Mikey-pero podemos hacer algo nuevo ¿no?

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Rafa. Mientras los hermanos hablaban, unas sombras observaban todo desde atrás de un tanque de agua.

-¿Son ellos Luna?-pregunto una chica rubia con alas y vestido dorados y cabello rizado de mismo color a otra con la piel mas blanca que la luna, el cabello lacio y las alas y vestido de color negro.

-Al parecer si.-mira a otra igual a ella pero con todo color blanco y jugaba con una bola de viento en sus manos.-¡WIND!-la chica se asusto y la bola cayo al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos cual florero de cristal-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues en las misiones?!

-Haber… hoy estamos en martes así que…-responde la de dorado llamada Lightning con una sonrisa burlona a su compañera que le saca el dedo medio de la mano en señal de que no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Ya, dejen de hacer señas vulgares a la otra-ordena Luna-quiero que ataquen a esos chicos.

Las chicas se dejaron de pelear y Wind pregunto como lo podían hacer. Lightning sugirió la maniobra maestra y Luna asintió maliciosamente.

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Yo no se chicos,-dice Leo-creo que mejor nos vamos a casa. Ahí los desafio a una ronda de videojuegos ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.-dicen los mas pequeños al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Rafa. Apenas habían avanzado un par de metros, cuando un ruido los sobresalto. Los cuatro tomaron sus armas y las quijadas se les abrieron hasta el suelo. Un enorme dragón color negro con espinas doradas salió de atrás de un tanque de agua, destruyendo todo a su paso. Los hermanos lo miraban con incredulidad hasta que el dragón rugió sacando fuego azul de su boca y su instinto los hizo correr.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-pregunto Rafael lanzándole un sai al dragón pero si apenas daño le hizo.

-¡No se y no lances tus armas!-lo regaña su hermano mayor. El rojo lo ignoro y en su distracción por ver como iba el condenado dragón, tropezó con sus propios pies. Mikey se detuvo a ayudarlo y Leo y Donnie fueron con ellos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Mikey

-Si, estoy bien.-contesta Rafael.

-¡Corran!-grito Leonardo. Pero la luz de la luna se bloqueo y al alzar la vista, la garra del dragón estaba apunto de matarlos. El líder cubrió a sus hermanos con su cuerpo como pudo y los tres cerraron los ojos. Justo cuando se suponía que los cuatro morirían, se escucharon unos gemidos de esfuerzo y un frio congelador. El primero en alzar la mirada fue Miguel Ángel.

-¡Chicos miren!-exclamo el pequeño. Donatello había creado un domo de hielo para proteger a sus hermanos.

-¡Donnie! ¿¡Que se supone que haces!?-grito Rafael viendo una grieta que se formaba con los golpees del tipo de afuera y su hermano se estaba esforzando cada vez mas reforzando el domo.

-¡TU QUE CREES!-le respondió el morado enojado. Rafael seguía viendo como la grieta se formaba y no pudo evitar pensar que si la grieta hacia que todo se rompiera, el dragón mataria a todos. Así que pensó rápido y tomo la mano de su hermano menor por sorpresa. Mikey se asusto y de sus manos salió un rayo verde que rompió el domo que su hermano había hecho. Leonardo se levanto e intento quitar a Donatello de ahí, que solo se quedaba viendo todo en una especie de estado de shock y lo logro por un pelo. La mejilla izquierda de su hermano recibió un rasguño profundo pero no muy grave.

-¡Rafael, Mikey!-grito Leonardo desesperado al no ver sus hermanos. Volteo y vio a Mikey en el suelo con rasguños en el cuerpo pero consiente y al otro disparando con sus poderes al dragón. El líder subió a Donnie (que seguía en shock) en su espalda y tomo a los otros dos de la mano para salir corriendo.

O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!-grito el azul a su hermano rojo que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a los otros dos, ignorando casi por completo al mayor.-¡PUDISTE MATARNOS A TODOS!

-No exageres.-le responde levantándose de su lugar-¡Era la única opción!

-Había otras. ¡El problema es que eres muy impulsivo!-contraataca.

-¿¡Y cual era tu genial idea!?-Leo se queda cayado pero sin bajar la guardia. Rafael sonríe con malicia. –Te dije. Pero no ¡El líder puede solucionar todo!

-Tu sabes que no esta permitido usar nuestros poderes afuera. Tu lo sabes muy bien Rafael

-Pero nadie nos vio ni los vio ¿o si?

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¡¿No me puedo equivocar?!-se queja el azul.

-¡Porque me desesperas!-contesta-¡Porque parece que me evitas! ¡Porque nunca aceptas mis ideas! ¡¿Quieres mas?!

La cara del joven líder se calienta de la furia. ¿Qué había quedado de su hermano de hace nueve años? ¿Acaso la obscuridad se había llenado todo eso? ¿Por qué había dejado a su hermano así? Se volteo dejando a los menores mirándose las caras confundidos y a Rafael sin dejar de pensar que quizás había sido muy directo… claro, sin aparentar eso.

-Eres tan frio conmigo…-murmura Leonardo sin voltear-a veces… a veces deseo…

-¡¿Qué deseas maldición?!-pregunto desesperado. Leo no pudo soportar un nuevo grito de parte de su hermano y exploto.

-¡DESEO QUE ESE RAYO DE AGUA TE HUBIERA MATADO! ¡Al menos no serias tan frio conmigo!

-¡Leo!-exclamaron Donnie y Mikey levantándose de su lugar. ¿Cómo su hermano dijo eso?

-¡Leonardo!-se escucho otro regaño al líder. Esta vez había sido Splinter que había escuchado todo pero pensó que no era bueno intervenir hasta ese momento.

Los ojos del rojo se llenaron de lagrimas. Su hermano lo quería muerto. Claro, seguramente el accidente de hace nueve años no había sido precisamente un accidente. Eso fue el colmo. Quizás no había sido el mas amable del mundo en esa discusión pero ¿Por qué su hermano le había dicho sus oscuros deseos? Solo quería llorar por horas al escuchar esas palabras. No aguanto mas y salió corriendo de ahí a toda prisa incluso un poco mas rápido que hace un par de minutos. Leonardo se dio cuenta del daño que había causado en el corazón de su hermano y quiso remediarlo.

-¿Qué?... ¡Rafael, espera!-pero fue detenido del brazo por uno de sus hermanos. Mikey…

-Dejalo ir Leo.-le dice. Luego, Donatello se une a la conversación.

-Si, deja que se desahogue. En un par de minutos iremos por el.-solto un suspiro-Es lo mejor.

Leo sintió que iba a llorar. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo pudo decir eso? No era cierto. El nunca hubiera querido que su hermanito estuviera muerto, el lo quería mas que nada en el mundo. Ahora si, solto un par de lagrimas. La tristeza hacia un remolino en su interior como una de esas tormentas de nieve que veían en la TV y pensaba: ¨Esto es genial, acabo de herir a mí amigo desde niño ¿Por qué lo he hecho? No habia manera de que ganara de todos modos. Hubiera deseado estar ahí un poco mas… Jamas actué como su hermano mayor¨

**P.V de Rafael. (corto pero vale)**

Sali de las alcantarillas y me encamine a uno de mis edificios preferidos. Ahí podía pensar sin ser molestado pero claro, seguía llorando. Sabia lo que Leo sentía; el no quería decir eso, lo conozco demasiado bien como para no saberlo pero aun así, sus palabras fueron como una daga en el corazón. Repeti nuestra pelea mentalmente y reflexionaba sobre cada una de sus palabras. Quizás tenia razón. ¿Por qué?

Porque el siempre quiso reavivar nuestra amistad pero fui yo quien lo rechazo. Porque el nunca quiso herirme a diferencia mia. Todas y cada una de las palabras habían sido para eso; herirlo. Porque el siempre actuaba como el amoroso hermano mayor que era y yo me comporte como un perfecto idiota.

Y es que, la vida es tan corta, como para ser un tonto ignorante, tan inconsciente para no ver mas alla. Porque la vida es tan corta como para estar desesperado por llamar la atención; si porque todo lo que hacia era para eso. Llamar la atención. Pero ya es tarde como para enmendar lo que inicie y apenas me doy cuenta de que termine pensando solo en mi.

Ojala lo hubiera visto. Quizás no estaría ahí. Es el final de todo esto. ¿Por qué? Porque la vida es demasiado corta…

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el episodio de hoy? ¿Triste? ¿Patético? ¿Me quieren matar por ser tan cruel? ¿Fui muy suave? ¡Déjenme su opinión en un review! :3**


	11. Momento de un cambio

**Hola! No es por nada pero ¡estoy muy emocionada para terminar esta historia! Es que lo mejor lo tengo para el final y es tan emocionante escribirlo :D Aunque si, hare algunas cosas basadas en Frozen (denle gracias a mi sobrina que me pego las canciones -_-) Les pondré al final de cada capitulo las canciones nomas por si las quieren escuchar a pesar de que están en ingles (aunque pueden encontrar un fandub) Nah, como quieran, solo espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado :D **

Cuando vieron que las tortugas se fueron, el enorme dragón se desintegro formando tres montones de polvo de color blanco, dorado y negro. De ellos surgieron Wind, Luna y Lightning. La de dorado parecía enojada pero al líder parecía incluso complacida.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Se escaparon!-nota la felicidad en el rostro de su superior y se enoja mas-¿Por qué carajo estas tan feliz?

-Porque ahora, ese lazo se romperá.

Wind mira confundida.

-¿Osea como?-Luna la ve con desdén y ella entiende-Oooohh, ya entendí.

-¿Por qué ella ya entendió y yo no?-se quejo Lightning.

-¿No lo ves? La profecía decía que si el lazo se rompia, nosotras ganamos. Era demasiado fuerte pero por suerte, con mi pequeña ¨visita¨ de hace nueve años logre que se debilitara.

-Los dejaste con el trauma.-se burla la otra y Luna le da un ligero golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-¿Le vamos a decir al maestro Destructor?-pregunto Wind. Luna lo piensa un poco. Luego, trono los dedos en señal de que se le había ocurrido algo.

-¿Destructor tiene una hija?-las otras dos asienten-Perfecto, no puede servir para sobornarlos.

-¿Sobornarlos?-pregunto Lightning-¿Cómo?

-Hasta el mas fuerte, tiene sus puntos débiles.-dice en forma de respuesta Luna mirando a la ciudad con malicia.

-O como dicen los mexicanos,-corrige Wind-¡hasta a la mejor cocinera, se le va un tomate entero!

-Estupida…-murmura la dorada.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**P.V de Rafa**

Me levante de mala gana de donde estaba sentado. Me hubiera gustado ahí dormir mas tiempo hasta que estuviera todo en mas orden dentro de mi mente. Quedarme ahí por la eternidad… Hey, ¿y porque no? Baje por la escaleras de incendio y cuando iba por un escalon, este se cayo. Era de un fierro demasiado fino y oxidado. Luego comprendí; ¡El edificio estaba abandonado! Aunque, si soy sincero, todo se veía muy bien. Claro, a excepción de la escalera. Me meti lentamente por una ventana rota y vi un catre a lo lejos. Excelente. Un lugar genial para descansar. Lo sacudi un poco antes de acostarme. Justo en ese momento, me acorde de que no había pensado en Leo en todo ese tiempo y segundos después, prefería olvidarlo para siempre. A todos. Aunque un parte de mi, decía que Donnie y Mikey no eran culpables pero yo ignoraba cualquier pensamiento sobre ellos.

Se me quito el sueño. Me levante y quite algunos escombros que había ahí. Mientras lo hacia, sentí el congelador aire que había en esos momentos, típico de diciembre. Vi por la ventana y nieve comenzaba a caer. Nunca me había gustado la nieve en especial porque nunca me gusto el frio. Saque mi mano, solo por ser masoquista y un frio pero delicado copo de nieve cayo obre ella. Mientras, el resto de ellos se juntaban haciendo montones en la calle, cayendo sobre las personas y una parte sobre mi a pesar de estar bajo techo. Pensé ¨Seguramente habrá una tormenta¨ Una tormenta mas tranquila de la que había en mi interior. Luego, reflexione; había conservado cada mentira de lo que sentía y ahora, que todo eso pasaba, el mundo decía que solo era culpa mia.

Me estremecí de frio y de mis manos salió un brillo rojo. Me frote las manos con el cuerpo y vi que producían calor. Rei un poco al sentir el agradable contacto que hacían. Luego, con un movimiento de mis manos, salieron llamas color rojo y naranja que hicieron que todo lo del día pasara frente a mi. Algo nuevo de mis poderes. Desde que me desperté, hasta que enfrentamos a ese dragón y hasta la parte de la pelea con mi hermano para finalizar conmigo haciendo eso. Ya no me importaba mas. A partir de ahora, no sentiré, no seguirá así, me dije a mi mismo. Ja. Como si me fuera a hacer caso. Ese era otro no.

Volví a hacer el mismo movimiento de mis manos que hace unos minutos. De ahora en adelante dejare, que mi corazón sea quien me guie. Olvidare todo lo que soy e hice y desde entonces cambiare. Yo pertenecía ahí. Solo y feliz y nunca me iría de ahí. Solo era yo. Desde entonces, ese iba ser mi hogar.

Vi por la ventana de nuevo y la nieve había cesado además de que ya no había personas en la calle. Aproveche y salí para ver que hacía con la escalera. Era bastante alto ese edificio y se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad desde ahí. A veces es bueno librarse un poco de todo ese estrés de ciudad y peste de alcantarilla. Si, lo se, parecía un salto enorme a una nueva vida pero lo afrontare con valor. Entonces, se me ocurrió que podía hacer con esa escalera. Después de todo, mi poder no es un defecto si no una virtud, la usaría para el bien y no iba a detenerla nunca mas. Puse mi pie sobre un escalon y se formo una capa de fuego solido color rojo oscuro. Ahí comprendí ¿Por qué nunca frenar mi poder? Comence a correr por todos los escalones desde mi lugar hasta el último piso y extendía mis brazos para poder cubrir el barandal también. Nunca frenaría mi poder porque iba a encontrar mi verdadera identidad. Nunca sabia quien era; si era el bueno o el malo o alguien al menos. Pero ya la iba a encontrar e iba a vivir… si, siempre iba a vivir en libertad. Mi lugar era ese, con toda seguridad. Dios, nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi miserable existencia.

Entre al último piso por la ventana y con un rápido movimiento de mi mano, término como una especie de puerta. Me alegre por unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de que ahora, todo estaba oscuro. No era problema para mi. De mis manos salieron llamas y crearon una especie de antorchas muy hermosas; color dorado y llamas vivas. Corrí por los pasillos haciendo de las mías y decorándolo como yo quería mientras en mi mente había un montón de pensamientos; mi poder se extendia en torno a mi y el fuego consumía cada recuerdo triste de mi mente. Hacia cenizas todo aquello que odiaba y quemaba la realidad. ¨El pasado es historia ya¨ pensé ¨¡dejare de ser prisionero del pasado!¨ Llegue a una sala mas grande y se veía mejor que las otras, incluso aun tenia alfombra. Ok, momento de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que había hecho un candelabro con fuego solido y algunas otras cosas que no recuerdo con exactitud. Daba igual, se veía asombroso. Ahora que vivía ahí, me sentía soso como estaba y misteriosamente me creo una armadura roja, similar a la de Karai. No dude sobre como demonios ocurrió; ya lo sabia. Lo sabia tan bien como que después de esa noche, habría un amanecer, pues después de todo, surgiré de las sombras como el amanecer. Aquí esta. ¿Este es su guardian? ¿No?

No me importa.

El destino ahora me pertenece a mi…

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hola Donnie ¿Qué haces por aquí?-saludo a quelonio la pelirroja.

-Estamos buscando a Rafa, se peleo con Leo y no a regresado.-explico Donnie.

-Que mal… oye, ¿crees que te puedes quedar unos minutos conmigo? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

El morado se sonrojo por el ofrecimiento de la muchacha y acepto tímidamente. Ambos entraron y Abril tomo del cuello al joven mutante. Si Donatello hubiera prestado atención, hubiera visto que Abril tenia los ojos negros como la noche.

-Tengo que decirte algunas cosas de ti.-empieza a juguetear con los dedos.-Estaba nerviosa pero no se si podre callarlo mas…-tomo un suspiro de valor.- Otras personas caminan por la vida mientras tu prefieres saltártela.-coquetea la pelirroja-Y otras ven los pasos por los que andan mientras tu probablemente tropezaras. Claro que tu aspecto no es perfecto y tienes un par de defectos. Si, eres un poco nerd y con ojeras detrás de esa mascara.

-¿A… que viene todo esto?-pregunto el con nerviosismo de que solo estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos.

-Que eres tu. Eres tu quien me hace sonreir como idiota.-el quelonio se sonroja y sonríe.-Quedate un ratito conmigo ¿si?

El asiente, aun mudo de la emoción

-Oh… Abril, yo…-la chica le pone el dedo en los labios

-No debes decir nada, yo se como te sientes.-afirma Abril mientras Donnie se preguntaba como era que ella sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella-Tu cara es como un libro abierto, tan honesto y real.-parecia que le había leído la mente. Alto ¿Cómo el sabia que ella no le estaba mintiendo?-Algunas personas mienten o engañan pero de un empujon puede venia la verdad.-eso le asusto un poco pero no le dio importancia.-Y como tu corazón no trabaja de esa forma, eres el chico que me encanta y que amo.

-¿Así que…?

-Si Donatello, así es.

-Pero… soy solo un mutante…

-Pero eres tu… porque se que tu sacrificarías todo por mi al igual que yo lo haría. Se que apenas nos conocemos desde hace unos días pero es que este amor es tan profundo que… no se, tenia que decírtelo.-lo acerco a la ventana y le dio un beso a la luz de la luna-Eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte. Ahora, debes ir a buscar a tu hermano.

El quelonio sonrió y se fue. Justo después de eso, Wind y Lightning detrás de ella y Abril se convirtió en Luna, que sonreía con maldad.

-Ahora, ya saben que deben hacer…-ordeno la líder.

**Uf, ya termine… espero que les haya gustado. No digo mas porque mis dedos me duelen, adiós!**

**REFERENCIAS:**

**-Let it go (italian version) sub. español**

**-You´re-Carol Moon (cancion eliminada de Fronzen)**


	12. El pasado quedo en el pasado ¿Oh no?

**Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Ya leyeron mi especial? ¿No?... bueno, no importa, ya quería escribir este capitulo y es que esta historia me tiene colgando de un hilo (dicho de buena manera :D) **

Ya llevaban buscando bastante tiempo. Les había dicho que cada uno fuera a distintos puntos de la ciudad y el había escogido el norte. ¿Dónde estaría su hermano? A veces se arriesgaba a gritar su nombre pero nunca recibía respuesta. Quizás no lo oia o quizás… se estaba escondiendo porque no quería saber nada de el. Derrotado, se recargo en una pared y bajo lentamente hasta terminar sentado con las manos en la cara. Una pequeña lagrima callo por su mejilla al recordar todo lo que había dicho. ¨Bueno, el igual dijo cosas horribles¨ pensó una parte de el.

-Pero tu le deseaste la muerte.-se debate en voz alta-¡Eso es muy diferente!-su mente no le respondió, Sabia que tenia razón, lo cual lo hacia mas triste. Bajo su mirada como si su hermano estuviera parado y no pudiera verlo a la cara. Un charco reflejaba su mirada llena de arrepentimiento y por un segundo, vio el rostro de Rafael en su reflejo. Sonrió ligeramente y puso las mano en el charco.

-_Uno, dos… tres…-_cantaba el moviendo las manos como si estuviera haciéndolo con alguien que no fuera ese charco-_juntos luchar… juntos brincar, juntos tu y yo… juntos quemar, juntos mojar… y lo sabemos bien los dos a la vez… juntos jugar y juntos siempre estar…_

Tomo aire y continuo.

-_1,2,3 juntos brincar juntos jugar,_

_Juntos tu y yo,_

_Juntos quemar, juntos mojar_

_Y lo sabemos bien,_

_Los dos a la vez, _

_Juntos jugar y juntos siempre estar…_

Dejo de cantar y jugaba con el agua del charco. Primero hacia una bandera, luego una sombrilla y al final, una figurita de el sentado en un charco. Justo como en ese momento.

-Leo…-dijo una voz dulce. El quelonio se levanto rápidamente y saco sus katanas.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto desconfiado.

-Leo…-repitió otra voz que sonaba ligeramente mas ronca. Una fuerte aire lo hizo soltar sus katanas y entonces hizo una bola de agua. Estaba listo para atacar. De la nada, tres figuras esbeltas salieron de las sombras y el chico les disparo con sus poderes. Las tres lo esquivaron fácilmente.

-Wow Leito,-dice la de negro. Leonardo sabia perfectamente quien era.-creí que no querías que usaran los poderes fuera de las alcantarillas. No ser que alguien se enterara de ellos.

El chico bajo la guardia.

-¡Si!-le siguió la de blanco-Es por eso que tu mejor amigo se fue ¿no? Ah si, ¡que ya no son!

Las tres se rieron, hiriendo los sentimientos de Leo. Puso los ojos en blanco y les disparo un rayo de agua. Carajo, ninguna había salido lesionada y lo miraban con una despreciable mirada.

-Oye ¿quieres saber sobre tus hermanos?-pregunto riendo Lightning. Leo bajo los hombros. ¿Acaso tenían a sus hermanos? ¿Les habían hecho daño? Esas malditas brujas, si les habían hecho algo las iba a matar.-¿Si?

Luna hizo una bola de arena negra que salía de sus manos y Wind le paso una capa transparente sobre esta. La dorada tomo a Leo de los brazos y lo empujo para que viera lo que había dentro de esa bola. Al verlo, quería llorar. Sus hermanitos estaban encadenados en una lugar sumamente oscuro y parecían muy heridos. Mikey tenia unos horribles rasguños en la mejilla y brazos, Rafa tenia golpees por toda la cara y del labio inferior salía u hilito de sangre y Donatello tenia un ojo morado y heridas en las piernas. Ellos no parecían percatarse que estaba viéndolos pero un momento dado, Mikey miro fijamente a su hermano y su mirada parecía decir: ¨¿Por qué no nos salvaste Leo?¨ El chico bajo la mirada para dejar de ver.

-¡No!-grito tratándose de librarse-¡Ellos no están así! ¡Ellos se hubieran defendido!-el sintió que ya las había atrapado en su mentira-¡Ja! ¡¿Creian que había caído tan fácil?!

Luna se acerco y con una sonrisa malvada, le levanto la cara para que la viera a esos hipnóticos ojos. Era muy bella pero con corazón tan… tan… frio.

-No… no son ellos realmente pero… si no te apresuras en resolver todo el desastre que causaste, tu los acompañaras en su dolor.-los ojos de Leonardo reflejaron un temor horrible-Vámonos chicas…

Las tres sombras simplemente se fueron esfumando en el aire poco a poco.

Apenas se fueron, Leo saco su T-phone y marco a Miguel Ángel. El susto había sido tal que las manos le temblaban al marcar el número.

-¿Leo?-dijo la tierna voz al otro lado de la línea. Su hermano.

-¿Mikey? ¿Estas bien?

-¿Leo? ¡Estas bien! Vinieron unas tipas y me dijeron que los estaban matando. No me gustaron, me hicieron ver como los fusilaban y torturaban.-su voz se corto-¡Fue horrible!

-Mikey ¿Dónde estas?

-En… Metal Gladiador Street 345.

-¿Y Donnie?-un ligero pitido sono al otro lado de la línea.

-Me esta entrando una llamada.-presiono un par de botones y continuo:-¿Bueno?

-_Mikey ¿estas bien?_

_-_¿A ti igual te visitaron esas brujas?-pregunto Leo a su hermano genio.

-_Si… los torturaban, los mataban… ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Qué les hicimos? ¿Por qué nos odian?_

El joven líder quería penetrar el teléfono para ir a abrazar a sus dos hermanitos. Se oian tan asustados por lo de esas brujas.

-No se Donnie…-contesto Leo tirándose al suelo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Veo algo a lo lejos!-dice Mikey todo emocionado.-¡Rafa! ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

-_¿¡Que?! ¿¡Enserio!? ¿Dónde esta?-_pregunto el genio. Leo había querido decir lo mismo pero el le quito las palabras de la boca.

-¡DONDE YO ESTOY!-exclamo el mas pequeño.-¡Se los juro!

-Vamos para alla.-dice Leo levantándose y comenzando a correr-¿Metal Gladiador Street, no?

-Si, los veo aca.

Los tres hermanos se encontraron en un edificio cercano de sus localizaciones. Se ahorraron el saludo y los detalles de lo de hace unos minutos y corrieron al edificio que Mikey les señalo. Llegaron a la entrada. Estaba subiendo unas escaleras color carmesí y los subieron con delicadeza por miedo a que se rompieran. Se veian tan frágiles.

-Estan calientes.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Porque son de fuego.-aclara Donatello.

-Déjenme hablar a mi ¿ok?-dijo Leonardo. Ambos asienten.

El azul, al estar parado frente la puerta, comenzó a dudar. ¿Y si se estaban equivocando? ¿Y si esto era un trampa? ¿Y si su hermano ya no los quería ver?

-Vamos Leonardo, tu puedes.-se murmuro. Tomo un monton de aire y toco la puerta tres veces. (**N/A: **¿Soy la única que se imagino el toque como el de ¨¿Do you want build a snowman¨? XD) Se abrió lentamente y los tres se miraron antes de entar. Donnie hizo una seña para que pasaran y obedecieron.

-¿Rafa?-llamo Mikey admirando todo lo que había dentro. Unos pasos presurosos se oyeron por el piso de arriba y los tres se sorprendieron.

-¿Chicos?-se escucho una voz. Los tres se voltearon y vieron a su hermano. Lucia… sensacional.

-¿Rafa?-pregunto Donnie incrédulo. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron y corrió a abrazarlo-¡Estas aquí!

Miguel lo siguió y el les correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Qué… que hacen aquí?-pregunto el rojo-¿Cómo me encontraron?

-¿No estas feliz?-pregunto Leonardo un poco triste.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Solo que…-se voltea para dejar de mirar a su hermano mayor.-pensé que no vendrían a buscarme.

El mayor se conmovió. Su hermano estaba triste porque pensaba que estaban enojados con el pero no era así. Tenia que dejar que lo viera así. Se acerco y tomo sus manos.

-Rafa, yo te debo un disculpa. Dije cosas horribles y tu no te merecías eso. Perdoname.

-Por supuesto. El pasado quedo en el pasado.

El naranja sonrió y se unió al circulo de sus hermanos. Donnie no perdió tiempo e igual lo hizo.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos.-dice el mas pequeño. Mira a su hermano de ojos verdes y continua:-Venimos hasta aquí para que nos diéramos un nuevo comienzo.-mira la armadura de su hermano y las otras decoraciones que había a su alrededor-Pero ahora que te veo estas sensacional.

Rafael sonríe y deshace el circulo.

-Pues este es el que soy, bienvenidos a mi nuevo yo.-formo una bolita de fuego y la lanzo al aire, sacando chispas hermosas.-¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente ser libre!

-Mucho tiempo ya hemos perdido,-continua Donnie moviendo las manos-es hora de olvidar quien tenia la razón-

-O quien se equivoco.-termino Leo.

-¡Denme tres!-festeja Mikey. Los cuatro lo hacen. Hace mucho que no se habían sentido así: como los hermanos que son.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no se quedan?-pregunto Rafa ilusionado-¡Hay espacio para todos aquí!

-Sabes, siempre me sentí excluido sin el cariño de mi hermano que anhele conocer.-confiesa Mikey. Rafa lo toma del cuello cariñosamente y lo abraza.

-Yo nunca los veía como los guardianes tan importantes que son.-dijo Rafa haciendo un trono color rojo atrás de el para luego sentarse.

-Woah…-se sorprendió el menor.-¿Me haces uno a mi?

-Jaja, por supuesto.-se paro y tomo de las manos a su hermano mayor que parecía estar muy feliz.-Nunca lo había entendido. Nunca entendía porque me tratabas así, pero ahora si.

-La vida es corta para perder un hermano como tu.-lo abraza Leo. Después se separan y Rafa camina por los pasillos con sus hermanos atrás. No había avanzado ni cincuenta metros cuando Leo pregunta:

-¿Entonces formaras parte de la profecía?

El rojo se voltea y lo mira con ironia

-¿Formar parte de la profecía?

-Pues si…-contesta Donnie-las guardianas de las sombras quieren apoderarse de nosotros y el mundo así que deberíamos vencerlas ¿no?

-Oh…

-Así que…-el mas pequeño tuerce la boca.

-Ja.-se rie Rafael-No les creo.

El azul se extraña.

-Supongo que tendrías después de todo esto.

Rafael se voltea y se vuelve a dirigir a su trono. Sus hermanos solo lo ven confundidos. ¿Es que su hermano no quería formar parte de la profecía que se supone que deben cumplir?

-¿Qué arriesguemos nuestras vidas es su plan?-pregunto el rojo acercándose a ellos.

-¡Hagamoslo!-dice Leo agarrando sus manos-Sera como antes pero solo que volveremos a ser los mejores amigos.

El rojo se separo violentamente.

-¿Así que tu plan es que nos maten a todos?

-Whoa, whoa.-Mikey entra a la discusión que se había formado para desbaratarla.-No te enfades, volvamos al punto inicial.

Rafa los comienza a empujar suavemente hacia la salida y ellos lo miran confundidos.

-Mires, les agradezco venir y mi palacio ver. Así muestran su cordialidad y preocupación.-ya llegaron a la puerta y el rojo pone la mano en la perilla-Ok, vayan por ahí y si gustan publíquenlo en facebook ¨Rafa no cumplirá con la estúpida y arriesgada profecia¨-se rie-¡Hagan un fic completo de catorce episodios! (**N/A: **Ay Rafa , si supieras)-abre la puerta y los deja afuera. -Adios.

Donatello se arto. Llevaban muchos años intentando convencerlo pero simplemente era terco como una mula. Se quita de encima a sus hermanos (si, porque el muy idiota los dejo unos sobre otros) y entra violentamente.

-¡Ahí esta!-grita tomando por sorpresa al otro-¡La puerta que te gusta cerrar en nuestras caras! ¡Como siempre lo has hecho pero a diferencia que estas en este lugar! ¡Échanos si quieres ¨rey del fuego¨ pero soy el único que sabe que tu eres cien porciento parte de la profecía!

Rafa se desespero. Llevaban años con eso y no se podían callar de una maldita vez.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras, a mi me va valer un pepino!-contesta-Tu eres el del amor impulsivo.

-¡Eres cruel en verdad!-dice Mikey saliendo en defensa de su hermano. Bufa y grita:-¡ESTOY CANSADO DE PEDIRLES UN POCO DE APOYO FRATERNAL!

-¡Yo igual!-grita Leonardo

-¡Yo igual!-responde los otros dos sobrantes. Se ponen en medio de la sala y rápidamente se separan para ir en distintas direcciones.

-Siempre son crueles y frios con todos.-dice Mikey-¡En especial tu Rafa!

-¡LALALALALALALA!-canta Rafael para no escuchar a su hermano. Se voltea al mismo tiempo que lo hace el otro y sigue:-¡Al menos no soy unos bobos insensatos que solo ven las cosas que ellos quieren!

-¡Rafael basta!-explota Leonardo moviendo sus manos que sacaron ligeras gotas de agua por la desesperación.-¡No sabes…

-¡Tu no tienes una puta idea…

-¡DE LO QUE PASE!- gritan todos. Parecian que tenían los mismos sentimientos pero no podían ordenarlos para que se entendieran. Donnie estaba tan enojado con todos que hielo amarillo* comenzó a cubrir el lugar. Mikey, que estaba mas cerca de el, lo noto y quiso dar aviso a los demás pero no lo dejaban por los gritos-¡SOLO POR USTEDES!

-¡La vida no he desperdiciarla!-dice Leo con enojo.

-Chicos…-intenta hablar Miguel Ángel. Una profunda grieta se había formado en el techo.

-¡Ni siquiera debo tenerlos en ella!-responde Rafa igual de enojado.

-Chicos…-ahora el techo parecía que se iba a caer.

-¡Como he estado equivocado con ustedes!-dice Donnie. El hielo no dejaba de crecer.

-Oh ¿tu?-se burla Rafa-¡Tu has estado equivocado en absolutamente todo!

-¡Quizás si seas la profecía!-grita el azul

-¡NO SOY LA PROFECIA!-explota Rafael, moviendo su mano hacia arriba sacando una bola de fuego. Rompio el hielo que había y todo el techo se desmorono como mazapán** sobre ellos.

Un olor a humo llego a su nariz. Humo. ¡Se estaba quemando! Rapidamente despertó y se encontraba solo entre los escombros. Por suerte, las llamas estaban lejos de el y Rafa era inmune a ellas pero ¿Dónde estaban? Miro a todas direcciones y los encontró a sus pies, inconscientes.

-Chicos… no…-murmuro Miguel Ángel con miedo de que esten muertos. Tomo a Leo en sus brazos y comenzó a cachetearlo para que despertara.

-¡Leo, despierta!-le pide el niño. De repente, una risa malvada se escucha atrás de el. Se voltea con lagrimas en los ojos y ve a Wind y Lightning con arcos apuntándole a el. De inmediatamente las reconoce.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-exige Mikey. Las mujeres no hablaron y la de dorado fue la primera en disparar. El naranja, en un intento desesperado de protegerse, se cubrió con las manos la cara, provocando que una protección de tierra saliera del suelo. Por increíble que suene, esta lo protegió de morir. Abrio sus ojos para ver el resultado y una flecha estaba encajada en su barrera justo en donde se supone que le llegaría la flecha.

¨Puedo crear barreras¨ pensó Mikey sonriendo. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio como Wind se movia para la izquierda, con la cruel intención de dispararle con la flecha y matarlo. Pero el tenia rapidos reflejos y creo un especie de picos para contener la malvada bruja. En efecto, una estaca se clavo en su ropa, azotándola con la pared mientras otro la amenzaba con cortarle el cuello si se movia.

-Ven aca niño estúpido…-murmuro para si Lightning apuntando.-O no quieres que le de a tu adorado hermanito Donatello ¿verdad?

Mikey alzo una ceja al oir aquel comentario y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, creo la protección para el y sus hermanos de ese lado mientras con un poco de ayuda, lo empujaba para terminar aplastando a la chica. Ella intento retenerlo pero el niño no se compadecía y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

-¡Miguel Ángel!-grito una voz femenina-¡Eres el mounstro que siempre creí que eras!

Mikey bajo la guardia. Era cierto. Había estado apunto de matar a unas chicas sin defensas (**N/A: **Si chucho, como no -_-) ¿Por qué hizo eso? Miro a Luna como si en ella pudieran estar la respuesta a sus problemas; ella lo miraba con comprensión y bondad por unos segundos. ¨Quizás no es tan mala¨ pensó el pequeño. Justo cuando avanzo un paso, la expresión de Luna a una de horror y grito:

-¡AHORA!

Un tremendo ruido se escucho y al alzar la vista, una parte del techo caia sobre el. Tomo a sus hermanos inconscientes de los brazos e intento correr pero fue inútil. Habian acabado con los guardianes

**-****Life´s**** too short**

**-Escena del castillo de Elsa-Frozen.**

***No se si saben, pero para los poderes de Donatello me he basado en los de Elsa y por ahí leí que el hielo de ella cambia de color de acuerdo a sus emociones. El azul es felicidad o libertad mientras el rojo miedo o tristeza. El amarillo es enojo o furia y por eso el color. Esta podría ser una referencia a Intensamente, película de Disney que será estrenada proxim… Joy, deja de hacer copy-paste XD**

****Me pasa…**

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¿Los deje en suspenso? *cruza los dedos* ¡Espero que si! Como hoy estoy de buen humor, hare algo que ya nunca hago: Contestar reviews.**

**Andyhamato99: Lo que mas quisiera yo es dejar de tener frio (Yo: ¡Rafa llevame contigo D: Rafa: ¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FANGIRLS!) Si, creo que exagere un poquito con lo de Donnie pero quería poner lo del amor impulsivo que se me hizo muy divertido y tenia que hacer algo al respecto. Espero que te haya respondido tus preguntas (aunque creo que te hice mas XD)**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Tecnicamente es una guarida pero también puede ser un palacio :D No les cayo la mandibula hasta el suelo (porque… pos pobrecitos, eso debe doler)… Es que mija, si se dan cuenta, no habría tanto drama en la historia XD Y te apuesto una patata a que estabas así en la historia:**

**FIC: ¨Todo se tiempo ya quedo atrás, no importa quien estaba bien o quien estaba mal¨**

**J: OMG! Son hermanos de nuevo (cara de felicidad)**

***CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS***

**FIC: ¡TU ERES EL DEL AMOR IMPULSIVO!**

**J: (cara seria) demonios…**

***DOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS***

**FIC: ¨Miguel Ángel ¡eres el mounstro que siempre creí que eras¨**

**J: ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ¨MOUNSTRO¨ BRUJA?! ¡¿Te has mirado a un espejo?!**

**VECINA: Pedro, llama a la policía. La niña de a lado le anda gritando a la computadora ¡puede ser una loca peligrosa!**

**XD Bueno, solo te espero suerte con que los que te hayan visto no te manden a un psiquiatra XD**

**Littlebonnie: ¡Lo se! ¡Soy una experta arquitectónica XD! Nah, ni cerca (soy la única de todo el curso que es un genio en los ejercicios y una idiota en el examen) Tu ya sabe *voz tipo Pitbull* Donnie y sus amores impulsivos.**

**YO: *cantando Lifes too short con Donnie* Piensa lo que quieras a mi me da igual,**

**Tu eres el del amor impulsivo.**

**D: ¡Eso no es verdad!**

**Espero que te haya gustado el episodio.**

**Agus772: Feliz navidad a ti también ;)**


	13. Cancion de cuna para un guardian

Había oscuridad. No podía visualizar mucho mas y tenia que esperar a que su vista acostumbrara a la poca luz del cuarto. Quiso mover sus manos para tocar su rostro que era invadido por el ardor de las cortadas pero fueron detenidas por el sonoro sonido de unas cadenas chocando entre si. No… el no podía estar encadenado. ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Dónde estaban?

-Chicos…-murmuro el con melancolía.

-¿Leo?-se escucho una vocecita.

-¿Mikey?-sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y pudo verlo. Su hermanito estaba encadenado a lado de el, sentado con sus piernas abiertas con heridas abiertas y llenas de moretones. Con mucho cuidado, se acerco al menor y se dieron un abrazo. Miguel Ángel sintió las lagrimas de su hermano mayor cayendo sobre su hombro. Ahora el tenia que ser el fuerte.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron?-pregunto.

-No… estoy bien, solo los moretones. ¿Dónde estarán los demás?

-¿Chicos?-dijo la voz de Donatello.-¿Estan aquí?

Leo se aparto de su hermanito y lo puso sobre su hombro. Donnie se acerco a gatas y se recargo en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y miro con tristeza a Leo.

-Puedes…-le contesto. Solto un par de lagrimas que dolían como el demonio, no eran lagrimas normales para el, eran pequeñas agujas de hielo. Mientras, el azul solo lo consolaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda veia a su hermano Rafael despierto, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Extendio sus brazos y ya no pudo mas. Rafa solto a llorar como nunca y se puso en el regazo del mayor. ¿Por qué había dicho esas cosas? ¡Ese no pudo haber sido el! ¿Por qué se había dejado consumir por la ira? Estaba tan arrepentido de lo ocurrido. Ahora las brujas esas los tenían encerrados quizá para siempre.

-Perdónenme…-dijo con hilo de voz-Perdonen mi terquedad… mi estupidez… ahora todos están el peligro… por mi culpa…

-No llores…-lo consuela Mikey llorando ligeramente-No es tu culpa…

Leo le acaricio la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-¿Qué hago para que te sientas mejor?

-Quiero… dormir y no despertar… nunca…-le respondió el rojo aun en su regazo. Leonardo decidió complacer a su hermano con ese deseo.

-_Desagradable ha sido destino tan cruel,_

_¿Cómo te pude así lastimar?_

Rafa dejo de llorar y miro a su hermano. Estaba cantando para el. Mientras, los otros dos se aferraron mas a su hermano y se acomodaban para dormir.

-_La culpa fue mia y pagaste tu,_

_La tormenta hoy se silencio…_

_Y en esta penumbra te traigo una canción,_

_Esta noche te acompañare._

_Te arrullara, será tu luz,_

_Dulcemente te lleva a dormir…_

Mikey lo abrazo mas fuerte.

_-Un ninja brillaba tanto como el sol,_

_A sus hermanos miro y suspiro._

_Sonriendo dijo: _

_¨Seguro que no hay ninja mas valiente y querido que yo¨_

_Era tan alto su puesto y brillante su gloria,_

_Proyectando una sombra mortal._

_Donde su amado hermano menor conoció,_

_Y creció día y noche con la oscuridad._

Se agacho y beso suavemente a su hermano, que seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

_-Hermano mio, buenas noches te doy,_

_Rafa ve a descansar._

_Si esta agua te llega a rosar,_

_Se postrara a tus pies._

_Siente la paz y el frescor de la noche,_

_Y que se llevan este gran dolor._

_Oh hermano eres mucho mas,_

_Querido de lo que te crees._

Donatello entonces supo porque se le hacia tan conocida esa canción: Leo se las había cantado cuando tenían pesadillas y siempre lograban quedarse despiertos hasta que terminaba la historia. Sonrió al recordar esas noches.

_-Pronto ese ninja se dio cuenta que,_

_A su hermano lo trataban igual._

_Y el lo había descuidado también,_

_Su amor se perdió y el odio lo cambio._

_Tan dulce es la fama que te hace olvidar,_

_Y se apodera cada vez mas de ti._

_Y ese ninja prudente no hizo nada para frenar,_

_La ruina de quien lo necesitaba mas…_

_Hermano mio buenas noches te doy,_

_Deja ya de llorar…_

_Si esta agua te llega a rosar,_

_Se postrara a tus pies._

_Siente la paz y el frescor de la noche,_

_Que se llevan este gran dolor._

_Oh hermano mio eres mucho mas,_

_Querido de lo que tu crees…_

Rafa se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió una gota caer en su mejilla. Levanto la vista y vio que Leonardo estaba llorando. Al fin se había desahogado.

-_Perdóname por tan ciego estar…_

¨El ciego fue otro¨ penso. Y ese ciego había sido el, Rafael Hamato. Fue ciego para comprender que soñar nunca lo haría crecer. Había sido tan infantil

_-Los años que pasan,_

_Todo parece cambiar…_

_Nunca me di cuenta,_

_Que esto solo no enfrenteria._

_Que estos mil diciembres, _

_Pasen rápido por favor._

Los mas pequeños se vieron, dándose una señal y Rafa quiso terminar la canción con su hermano.

-_Los quiero, los extraño…_

_Cada día mas…_

Se callaron y dejaron que Leonardo continuara solo.

-_Que tengan dulce sueños,_

_Con estrellas._

_Con ustedes a mi lado,_

_Pasa la noche._

_Donde la tristeza,_

_Desaparece_

_Yo volare, ahí entre ustedes,_

_Esperándolos…_

Apenas termino, los hermanitos habían cerrado sus ojos menos Rafa que seguía pensando todo lo que había oído. Si sus instintos no fallaban, su hermano solo quería decirle lo que el sentía.

-¿Enserio eso sientes?-pregunto tomandolo por sorpresa.

-Creí que estabas dormido…-le respondió con una media sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció a los poco segundos.-Era un tonto…

-Yo también lo era-lo consuela-Tu eras el bueno desde mi punto de vista. Y uno de mis miedos era que terminaramos como sensei y Destructor.-Leo sonrió-Hermano, perdóname si algun día te lastime, realmente no era mi intención. Estoy arrepentido.-se levanto de su regazo y tomo sus piernas poniendo su barbilla sobre estas.-La verdad no se como me has soportado años pues me has soportado un millón de estupideces. Se que a veces tenias ganas de cortarme con tu katana en un millón de pedazos pero no lo hacias porque no querías lastimarme.-Levanto el rostro para mirar que su hermano lo veía con profunda felicidad pero al mismo tiempo tristeza-Se que ahora me tienes desconfianza pero a pesar de todo me sigues queriendo e intentas salvar nuestra amistad…

Rafa seguía pensando en que decir cuando un abrazo lo tomo por sorpresa. No sabia cuanto Leo había esperado a que dijera eso. Muchisimo tiempo, casi desde niños.

-Te falle…-dijo el mayor sin soltarlo-y aun así me perdonaste. Se que so soy perfecto y que en mas de una ocasión lastime tu corazón. Estuve analizando lo mal que me he portado contigo y lo que mas deseo ahora es que volvamos a ser amigos.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-dice Rafa fingiendo voz enojada y cambiando su tono dijo:-¡Aun estoy a tiempo de hacerlos muy felices!

Un sonido de la puerta abriéndose los saco de su lindo momento. Ambos, deslumbrados por la luz, vieron que una sombra paso a lado de ellos ignorándolos, y tomando del caparazón a Donatello y Miguel Ángel. La ira de Rafael estallo. Ya se había reconciliado con sus hermanos y no iba a permitir que esa tipa los lastimara.

-¡No se te ocurra lastimarlos perra!-grita Rafael apunto de atacarla pero las cadenas lo frenaron. Una sonrisa maliciosa color blanca como perlas en una hilera lo vio y dijo:

-No te preocupes… eso dependerá de ellos.

Dicho esto, la puerta se cerro.

**Bueno, los chicos están vivos eso es bueno XD **

**Andyhamato99: Que bueno que te haya gustado ;) ¿Enserio? De hecho tengo pensado hacerme otra cuenta donde haría crossovers de TMNT con películas de Disney empezando por Big Hero, Valiente y por supuesto, Frozen XD Y otra vez, te hice mas dudas XD**

**Littlebonnie: ¡SOY MALA! De hecho me han dicho que soy la hija de Destructor (y no, no era un cumplido) Oh, ya veras como les ira a esas hijas de… tu ya sabes XD No te preocupes que yo también me he quedado sin palabras con muchos fics y por eso no dejo review **

**Agus772: Gracias por tus palabras ;)**

**Lovemikey23: No, no te preocupes no te odio. Gracias por tus palabras y que bueno que te haya dejado en suspenso *risa malvada***


	14. ¿Matarlo? Jamas

**Si, ¡me tarde un MONTON en actualizar! ****L**** Y yo que quería actualizar el siete de enero pero ya saben… sin ideas como siempre. Espero que este capitulo no se les haga tan hecho a la carrera, ¡disfrutenlo y de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza!**

Apenas escucho el cerrar de la puerta metálica, Miguel Ángel abrió sus ojos. Al principio, no entendía porque su trasero le dolia un monton y porque demonios estaba andando arrastrándose sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, hasta que sitio una mano en su caparazón.

-¡Hey! ¡Sueltame!-grito su hermano que parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto el. La chica no contesto nada, solo lo miro con sus hipnóticos ojos rojos llenos de desprecio.

-Cállense y todo saldrá bien,-contesto ella. Por el vestido blanco y su voz aguda podían decir que era Wind.-Solo…-mira a Mikey. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y comprensión-si te dicen que hagas algo, hazlo.-voltea a ver a Donatello que aun se veía furioso-Aun si tienes que matar a tu propio hermano.

Mikey abrió los ojos confundido. ¿Por qué Wind le decía esas cosas? ¿Esas tipas lo obligarían a hacer cosas a la fuerza? Miro por todos lados como si hubiera ayuda a los lados. Quizás si tomaba mucho vuelo podía escapar y huir a ayudar a sus hermanos. En una de esas, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Donatello que parecía estar igual de asustado que el.

-Nunca me matarías ¿o si?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Nunca lo haría…-contesto en voz baja. Realmente no quería que lo escuchara pues no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer eso. ¿O si? Mejor no pensar en eso. A los pocos minutos llegaron a una sala casi tan tenebrosa como el calabozo nada mas que mas iluminado. No había ni un solo mueble en todo el lugar y solo se encontraban las dos sobrantes, con los brazos cruzados. La líder miro a los dos y cuando al fin supo quienes eran, sonrió y dijo:

-Sueltalos.-Wind los miro e hizo la orden que le dieron. El aire se hizo mas pesado en la sala y Luna comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los quelonios para aumentar su tensión entre estos. Si alguno de ellos se atrevía a levantar la mirada, Luna se percataba y los fulminaba con la mirada. Al final de dar como seis vueltas, al fin hablo.

-¿Saben porque están aquí?-ninguno contesto-¡Contesten escorias! ¿Saben porque están aquí?

-No… no lo sabemos.-contestaron ambos aun con la cabeza agachada.

-Bien…-se agacha y obliga al mas pequeño a mirarla a la cara. Acaricia la mejilla limpiando algunas de las lagrimas que aun había en su rostro.

-¿Qué… que quieres?-pregunto el muy asustado.

-Oh, de tu hermano no mucho pero de ti si. Tienen un poder muy grande pero tu tienes mas debilidad.-un momento, ¿Cómo se le ocurria decirle débil en su cara?-Por eso, te queremos en nuestro equipo.

-Esperate.-interrumpe Donatello peligrosamente-¿Le dices ¨debil¨ a mi hermanito pero ahora lo quieres de tu lado.-Luna se acerco a su cara, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración de la chica y el suave olor a soledad y frio que el emanaba.-Debes estar loca.

Una bofetada fue lo que el sintió después de decirle loca a esa mujer y una herida pasando por su ojo derecho. Las uñas de esa mujer eran tan largas que hirieron.

-¡A mi no me insultas tortuga!-le ruje la tipa-¡Yo le digo a quien quiera como se me de la gana-toma a ambos chicos del plaston y los pusieron frente a frente. Paso por detrás del mas pequeño y le jalo fuertemente la bandana. Lo acerco a su cara, sabiendo perfectamente que lo lastimaba y le miro con expresión que podía aterrorizar a cualquiera.

-¿Lo quieres?-le pregunto. Por alguna razón, comenzó a desviar la mirada para buscar la respuesta en otro lado. No funciono. Que mierda. No funcionaria de todos modos.

-Por supuesto…-contesto con hilito de voz.-Lo quiero, es mi hermano.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Cómo escogerías matarlo?

Ambos adolecentes se asustaron. Mikey sintió que su corazón se detenia literalmente y Donnie estuvo a punto de orinarse encima. ¿Esa bruja había dicho MATARLO? ¿A EL? Su hermanito no haría eso… ¿o si?

-¿Qué?...

-Si, como oyes.-responde ella.-Podemos matarlo nosotras o hacerlo tu. Mira que te estamos dando a escoger.

-No… no quiero hacerlo. No puedo encajarle un cuchillo…-sorbe la nariz.-como si nada.

Lightning y Wind se miran y comienzan a reír.

-Pero si no va ser con un cuchillo ni nada similar.-dice entre risas la de pelo blanco.-Va ser con tus poderes.

-¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso. Yo no puedo lastimar a nadie con ellos…-volteo a ver a Donnie, que solo estaba cabizbajo. No emitió ni un sonido o queja a pesar de que las otras dos se divertían diciéndole cosas horribles.

-Aawww, eres tan inocente, ¿Qué tus ¨hermanos¨ te habían dicho?-Lightning hizo énfasis en hermanos. ¿Pero quien se creía esa tipa? Mikey levanto la vista y comenzó a soltar ligeras lagrimas.-¿Donnie? ¿D-de que esta hablando esa tipa?-parecia que se iba a poner a llorar enserio y el morado simplemente dejo de mirarlo a los ojos. No soportaba la simple idea de decirle la verdad a Miguel Ángel. Pero este en lugar de calmarse, se puso mas histérico.-¡Dime de que esta hablando!

-No queríamos herirte.-dijo Donatello aun sin mirarlo. El menor no lo podia creer. Sus hermanos le habían estado mintiendo toda su vida sobre sus poderes. ¿Si sabían que era la cosa mas estúpida que había oído? Si le hubieran dicho la verdad, hubiera tenido mas cuidado. ¡Pudo haber terminado en una catastrofe! En ese momento solo quería matarlo, aunque claro, no literalmente. Luna se dio cuenta que sus comentarios estaban tomando efecto y decidió actuar. Se acerco y tomo las manos del niño para ponerlas enfrente de el, después, apretando mucho las muñecas le ordeno:

-Dispara.

-¿Qué?

Volteo los ojos y con la vista, dijo que amarraran a Donatello. Las otras obedecieron y este no opuso la menor resistencia.

-Vamos…-dijo el morado a su hermanito.-Tu vida vale mas… hazlo ¿o acaso quieres morir?

-No… pero no quiero que mueras…-responde llorando pero sin quitar las manos de su posición.

Justo cuando Donnie esta por decir algo, Wind pone su mano sobre el caparazón y una luz blanca comienza a salir de su mano mientras la tortuga sentía un doloroso cosquilleo detrás de el. Entonces, se comenzó a sentir tan frágil y real… como si todas sus defensas bajaran al mínimo. Su espalda fue incapaz de soportar el peso de su cuerpo y cayo de boca. Mikey, al ver esto, se quedo completamente aterrado.

-¿¡Pero que hisiste!?-pregunto todo histérico la tortuga pecosa.

-Oh, no te preocupes.-responde la dorada con un tono de burla.-Solo tenemos la mitad de sus poderes, no lo matara por completo.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo que lo matara?-mira a Luna con tristeza-Eso tampoco me lo dijeron.

-Oowww…-lo toma violentamente de la barbilla-Pobre estúpido, sus hermanitos le ocultan toda la verdad.

-Callate… no sabes nada…-dice débilmente el morado. Se coloco en posición fetal y acerco las manos al pecho. Las sentía heladas y pensó que podía hacer calor con el cuerpo, pero no funcionaba. Entonces, noto el problema. Sus manos se estaban congelando (literalmente) Estaban con una ligera escarcha pero muy sutil para que alguien mas lo notara de lejos. Sus poderes salian lentamente por sus dedos como si se estuviera desangrando lentamente.

-Ay no…-susurro para si. Había recordado el día en que Mikey hace que casi se mueran todos. Lo habían tranquilizado con un ¨hechizo¨ que según haría que todo funcionaria sobre ruedas. Claro, era la mejor para tranquilizar completamente a su hermano que se les ocurria a esa edad. Mientras, Mikey seguía sin poder hacer nada. Luna lo veía con insistencia y no le importaba que el menor la viera con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No…-titubeo.

-¿Y por que no?-lo toma violentamente de las muñecas.

-No haría algo tan despiadado… quedate con lo que quieras, haz conmigo lo que se te de la putisima gana pero… deja a mi hermano en paz.

La de cabello negro se sorprendió por la gran valentía del niño. Ella… nunca había visto eso en alguien que había pasado por mucho. Dejo de insistir y ordeno que trajeran a los otros dos.

**¡La chica suspenso ataca! Ok, ok, no me maten por tardar tanto :P Pero enserio me estaba volviendo loca de no tener ninguna idea además de que me estaba dedicando a un libro que estoy escribiendo (¡Si! ¡Un libro! ¿Pueden creerlo?) **

**En fin, los veo pronto.**


	15. Se acabo todo

**Holis, ¿me extrañaban es esta historia? No he podido actualizar porque según mis padres, tengo que esforzarme mas en matemáticas. Ya saben, los padres :P Dicen que si no me saco una buena calificación no me darán beca, se van a morir todos, se va a acabar el mundo, sere una vergueza bla, bla, bla. Enserio, los quiero muchísimo pero siempre exageran con ese tema. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas escolares así que mejor les dejo el fic.**

**Aquí empezamos:**

Rafael veía furioso desde la puerta de su maldita prisión. Tenia tantas ganas de golpear en la cara a esa perra. En su mente había mas de mil un formas de cómo estaban torturando a sus hermanitos lo cual solo hacia que se sintiera peor. Sus hermanitos… ¿Cómo estarían? Quizás estuvieran electrocutándolos o algo así... ¡no! No debía pensar en eso, ellos están bien… o al menos eso quería creer. Quería llorar pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, por los demás. Tenia que contenerse… vamos… debes aguantar… no pudo mas. Sintio como una lagrima caliente como agua hirviendo pasaba sobre su mejilla derecha y cayo sobre su mano, provocándole que dejara una marca roja en forma de circulo.

-Agh…-se quejo al sentir el contacto.-mierda… había olvidado eso.

-No te quemes…-fue lo único que dijo Leonardo al escucharlo.

-Ja, ¿y hasta ahora me lo dices?

El dejo de mirarlo. Sabia que estaba triste y era mejor no recordárselo o algo así. No hablaron por un largo rato.

O-O-O-O

-Ash, Lightning, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotras por los otros dos?-se quejo Wind con su compañera-¿Por qué no va Luna? Es una floja.

-Es que dijo que según la niña esta con la que íbamos a hacer el trato no ha llegado.-respondió la otra con enojo.

-¿Niña?-dijo otra voz. Ambas se voltearon rápidamente y vieron a la hija de Destructor caminando hacia ellas con espada en mano.

-Este… hola Karai-chan.-saludo tímidamente Wind.

-Escuche como me llamaron.-dijo sin parar de caminar hacia las celdas seguida por las otras dos.-¿Cuál es el trato?

-Tu perla de roca y nosotras te damos el poder.

Karai lo pensó un poco. El poder era lo que mas le interesaba; al fin librarse de Destructor, que sabia que solo la tenia de arma, no había amor de padre a hija. Pero, ser la toda poderosa del mundo de los elementos y tener a su mando a cientos de demonios… eso si sonaba bien.

-Esta bien, me gusta la idea. Luna me dio detalles la ultima vez así que esta bien.

-Muy bien.-dijo Wind.-Vamos.

Abrieron la celda donde las tortugas se encontraban y Karai casi se infarta:

-¡¿Ustedes?!

-¡¿Karai?!-preguntaron aun mas asombrados que la otra.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto la dorada con exasperación. Otra sorpresa.

-Son mis peores enemigos.-responde la joven ¨tijereando¨* a los guardianes.-Nunca creí que ellos fueran los tan poderosos guardianes de los que me hablaban.

-Tu no sabes nada.-le dice Rafa. Wind se rio y dijo:

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara lo contestón cuando vea que tenemos preparado.

-Eso espero.-dijo Karai.

o-o-o-o

_FLASHBACK_

**Seis años antes…**

Donatello corio a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con lagrimas corriendo por su cara.

-¡Hey!-dijo una vocecita atrás de la puerta cerrada-¡Donnie! No te encierres.

-¡Vete!-le respondió. Mikey dijo algo mas pero el no lo escucho, ya había hecho una fortaleza de hielo y tomado una libreta y una pluma. La puerta seguía siendo tocada pero el lo ignoraba. Simplemente, destapo la pluma y escribió:

_Corazón helado._

_Erase una vez, en la ciudad un chico tenia un gran poder. Al principio divertido, mas complicado cada vez. El frio recorría su piel. Escondido del mundo, para no asustar a nadie, junto sus otros tres hermanos a los que su tutor los llamaba ¨guardianes¨ El de hielo soñaba con algún día ser libre como el aire. Su piel era de un verde oliva palido casi como la nieve pero tenia la mas calida mirada que con solo mirar te envuelve._

No se había dado cuenta que todo rimaba. Si, esa historia era estúpida, como el. ¿Cómo es que no podía controlarse? Cada vez se asustaba mas de el mismo. Escucho que la puerta se abrió y alguien entraba. Intento derrumbar la fortaleza pero simplemente le provoco unas grietas poco profundas.

-Donnie… no te asustes. No eres un mounstro… solo… que tus poderes son mas complicados eso es todo.

-Mikey…-dijo acercándose a la pared-necesito huir.

-Puedes confiar en mi.-le respondió Mikey con una sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo de mi mismo.

-Yo siempre estaré ahí.

-Mi sitio es estar solo.

-Si te marchas, te seguire.

-En mi fortaleza de hielo voy estar por siempre.-termino Donatello, cerrando los puños. Mikey se recargo en la pared helada soltando un suspiro y se sento.

-Yo igual me siento solo, y solo puedo pensar en lo que un día fuimos los cuatro. En poder volver atrás. Tu eres mi único amigo aquí. Quisiera poder estar a tu lado como cuando éramos chiquitos.-una lagrima se le escapo pero la intento recompensar con una sonrisa, como si alguien pudiera verle.-Aunque te ocultes se que estas sufriendo pero no dejes que el miedo a ti mismo controle tu cuerpo. Vamos a luchar por darle un buen final a este cuento… eres mucho mas de lo que crees tener por dentro

Donnie escarbo una ventana para su fortaleza y asomo su cabeza para ver a su hermano. Este se dio cuenta y se volteo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el purpura-¿Aunque cree círculos llenos de picos cuando me asuste o me enoje?

El mas pequeño le sonrió.

-Por ti escalo montañas y enfrento brujas.-se levanto en una pose heroica-¡Dare mi alma y nadie podrá pararme! Y si alguien me engaña, pues soy algo inocente, -voltea a ver a su hermano-se que tu, hermanito, vendras a protegerme.

El quelonio de ojos cafes solamente bajo la vista.

-¿Por qué no abres tu corazón? Confia en mi amor, con el se extinguirá tu temor.-con un fuerte golpe de su pie, las raíces salieron y derrumbaron el escondite de su hermano. Donnie se quito la nieve de la cabeza y vio la mano de su hermanito extendida para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Ven, vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Un sonido metalico de una puerta abrise saco de su hermoso recuerdo a Donatello. Sus dos hermanos mayores llegaron y cayeron de rodillas frente el. Rafa estaba jadeante y al levantar la vista y verlo tirado, se asusto y dijo:

-¡Hermano! ¿¡Que te paso!?

El no respondió. Intento mover los labios pero no le salió ni un sonido y simplemente se dejo caer sobre el pecho del guardian de fuego. Leo tenia a Mikey en sus brazos, quien se encontraba casi llorando. Ambos mayores se vieron; uno con el ceño fruncido y otro con confusión. Las cuatro mujeres entraron y formaron un circulo alrededor de ellos. Karai, parecía ser la única que dudaba en hacer eso.

-¿Estan listas?-pregunto Luna mirando a las otras tres.

-Si… estamos listas.-contestaron Lightning y Wind. Luna miro a Karai que simplemente miraba a la tortuga de piel palida, que sacaba un liquido blanco frio de sus manos y pecho.

-¿Karai?

-Si…-respondió ella a la de cabello negro, se retiro el mechón de la cara y esbozo una sonrisa maligna, como la de sus cómplices.-Estoy mas que lista.

La líder sonrió y Wind saco de su vestido una caja gris y un collar con una perla blanca atada a ella. Las otras tres también sacaron sus collares con perlas de diferentes colores; dorada para Lightning, gris para Karai y una grande y negra para Luna. Esta ultima miro a la tortuga de banda naranja y la jalo violentamente de los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-¡Hey!-se quejo el mas pequeño. La joven lo ignoro y lo coloco frente a sus hermanos y su mano blanca con agua negras amenazando salir de sus dedos estaba en la nuca de este.

-¡Mikey!-grito Leo al dejar de sentir el calor del cuerpo de la tortuguita.- Déjalo, por favor.

-El tiene una perla muy preciada dentro de su ser.-respondió ella.-¿Quieres que se la quite vivo?

-¿De que hablas maldita?-pregunto Rafael con furia. Esta le dedico una mirada de muerte y siguió:

-No creo que su tutor Akira se les haya enseñado. Veran, existe una caja que tenia perlas que representaban a los elementos de la naturaleza. Tierra, agua, fuego, nieve, viento, rayo, obscuridad y roca.

-Me imagino que Karai representa la roca ¿no?-pregunto Donatello recuperando el aliento y separándose un poco de su hermano.

-No, pero un antepasado de ella si.-responde Lightning mirando a la nombrada-Ella tenia la perla y nos ayudo.

-Pero cuando los primeros guardianes decidieron que enfrentarían a las fuerzas del mal, tomaron las perlas del fuego, agua, tierra y nieve. Por suerte, los de la oscuridad, rayo y viento los vencieron. Pero las perlas reencarnaron en usedes.-solto el ¨ustedes como si fuera veneno y eso enfureció a los otros cuatro.-Solo tenemos que quitarles esas perlas que permanecen en sus corazones. Literalmente.

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de todos los guardines. Por eso querían matar a Mikey, para quitarle la perla del corazón.

-¿Y… eso que te dara?-pregunto Rafael.

-Poder, eso es lo que quiero.-respondió muy orgullosa. Luego, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y siguió:-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una perla de tierra que sacar.

-¡NNNNOOOOO!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo cuando vieron que un rayo negro traspaso a su hermanito. Este no decía nada. Solo tenia la boca abierta y miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas. Sin mas, cayo en cuatro apoyos y se desangraba lentamente. Donatello, quien fue el primero en salir de su estado de shock, se acerco gateando y llorando.

-Mikey…-murmuro tomandolo en los brazos. Tenia los ojos cerrados pero respiraba. Aunque demasiado bajito.-Mikey… por favor… dime algo…

Miguel Ángel abrió los ojos y puso su mano en su costado mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Donnie intento tranquilizarlo; lo sento y comenzó a ejercer presión sobre la herida.

-No te preocupes Mikey, vas a estar bien.-dijo llorando pero con una sonrisa para intentar quitarle la seriedad al asunto.-Vamos a estar bien, saldremos de aquí…

-No…-dijo el mas pequeño con un hilito de voz.-No, ya no hay nada que hacer…

-No digas eso…-tenia las manos hasta el gorro de sangre-tu eres el optimista aquí, piensa en cosas bonitas…

-Te tengo que decir algo; cuando éramos niños, leí la historia que pusiste en tu cuaderno.-el morado lo miro y este hizo una sonrisa.-Me gusto, era genial.

-Y lo leeras muchas veces mas,-responde el genio-apenas saliendo de aquí lo harás, te lo prometo. Tu estaras conmigo…

Mikey lo abrazo.

-Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero estar contigo… aunque me lo impida el frio… existe un motivo que aun esta escondido… pero hablara el destino

-No hables así Miguel Ángel, te lo prohíbo…

-Donnie, hace frio dentro de mi…-dicho esto, cayo apoyado en sus codos. Levanto la vista y siguió:-Lo siento, me debo despedir…

Cerro sus ojos y dejo de respirar.

-Mikey… Mikey…-decia mientras lloraba.-Por favor… despierta… te prometo que si despiertas… haremos juntos un muñeco de nieve… como el de la otra vez… ¿sigues ahí?...

Pero como es obvio, no recibió respuesta. Hielos corriendo por sus mejillas mientas el lamentaba todo el tiempo que tardo. No veía la necesidad de tener a Miguel Ángel a su lado y ahora… se había ido. Si pudiera escuchar su risa y su voz otra vez mas, seria la persona mas feliz del mundo. Se levanto sorbiéndose la nariz y Leonardo grito:

-¿¡Supongo que ya estaras contenta!? ¡Quedate con todo lo que quieras de mi, pero dejalos ir a ellos! Por favor…

Wind, Lightning y Karai miraron a su jefa y esta solo se encontraba inexpresiva. Ni feliz ni triste. Como siempre.

-El iba a luchar por darle un buen final a esto…-murmuro Donatello mientras Luna hacia una seña a las otras para que se lo llevasen a lado de su hermano, donde seria su muerte. Pero el parecía inexpresivo.-Por mi escalaba montañas y se enfrentaba a brujas… entregaría su alma y nadie podría pararle. Y si lo engañaban… confiaba en mi para protegerlo…

-Pero no lo hisiste… y te sientes mal…-dijo Karai en un murmullo. Las otras la escucharon pero se hicieron las locas. La kunoishi comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo eso.

-¡Callate!-grito Luna-¡Por ser un imbécil no te dare el mugre derecho de decir tus ultimas palabras! ¡Simplemente de disparare y te iras de este mundo!

-Dejalo ir… te lo ruego…-suplicaba Leonardo.

-Yo te dare mi joya, pero dejalo vivir a el.-dijo Rafael. La mujer tenia una lagrima queriendo salir por su ojo pero se contuvo dejando de mirar los rostros de sus victimas. Saco el agua negra y antes de terminar, Donatello se volteo a ella y dijo:

-Solo quería que le hiciera un muñeco de nieve…

Ella disparo. Los otros dos, vieron que solo podían resignarse. Se los llevaron y ellos ya no opusieron resistencia como los otros.

-Ahora.-le dijo Luna a Lightning. Esta asintió y golpeo a Karai en la mejilla. Antes de que esta se pudiera defender, una raíz ya estaba enredándola.

-¡¿Pero que demo-

-¡Eres ten ingenua!-escupio Wind.

-¿Cómo creías que compartiríamos el poder con una chiquilla?-dijo Lightning.-¡Hasta crees!

-¡No es justo!-chillo Karai-¡Ya no les dare mi perla!

-Oh, ¿te refieres a esta?-pregunto la de negro mostrando entre sus dedos el collar con la perla gris.

-Oh mierda…-murmuro la mas joven. Luna se volteo y les dijo a las tortugas:

-¡Ahora, llego su final!

-¡Sueltanos ahora mismo!-exiguio Rafa amenzandola con una bola de fuego. Luna se rio como bruja.

-Ay que tonto, ¡el fuego no me hace daño! Al menos no ahora, estoy protegida por ahora. Porque eres débil.

-¡No le digas esas cosas a mi hermano!-dijo Leonardo-¡El es muy fuerte, incluso mas que tu!

-A mi no me hablas así. Ahora, como soy buena-

-¡¿Mataste a nuestros hermanitos y te dices buena?!-grito Rafael.

Luna hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Los dejare decirse algunas palabras.-chasqueo los dedos.-¡Un minuto!

Se miraron mutuamente. ¿Qué se podían decir en un minuto? Y mas aun, en su ultimo minuto de vida. Tantas cosas que Leonardo quería decirle a Rafael y tantas cosas que Rafael quería decirle a Leonardo. Definitivamente, ese era poquito tiempo.

-Pase de ser tu guardián al del agua tan rápido-comenzó Leo mirando el suelo-la soledad era mi templo y el miedo a dañarte era lo que me movia a protegerte. Solo tu puedes dar calor a mi corazón helado. Antes de que muera quiero estar a tu lado.

-Si pudiera expresarte en un minuto del dolor que sobrellevo…-comenzó Rafa

-Volver a la niñez, estar unidos de nuevo…

La líder se puso entre los dos y apunto a amabas cabezas.

-Solo tu puedes hacer que rompa mi caparazón.-dijo Rafa con lagrimas.

-Por nuestro futuro juntos debemos luchar los dos.

El sonido sordo del agua chocando con ellos, retumbo por la sala.

***Es cuando una persona te mira de arriba abajo, como analizándote. **

**¿Y que les pareció? Espero que bien, aunque me tarde tres días en hacer este cap, me encanto escribirlo. Casi lloro y espero que ustedes igual. JAJAJAJAJAJA… ok no… esperen, no se vayan… demonios, debo dejar de reirme como demonio.**

**Espero sus reviews, bye :D**


	16. O quizás no

**Ok, la razón por la que no he actualizado esta historia es porque me puse a ver un nuevo anime que me recomendó una chica de la escuela XD Aunque eso si, les digo que ya tenia la idea, ¡no me dejaba dormir! **

**Pero… les tengo una mala noticia. Probablemente, este sea el penúltimo episodio de esta historia D: **

**No porque no quiera sino… porque, por desgracia todos los fics tienen un inicio y un final. Como todas las cosas es este mundo.. ¡PERO AUN ASÍ NO PUEDO EVITAR PONERME TRISTONA! **

**Ay, les digo que me encanto escribir esta historia y sobre todo las palabras de apoyo que recibi de ustedes mis lindas seguidoras :D Pero bueno, los agradecimientos ya iran al final. Pensandolo un poco, creo que será uno o dos episodios mas –contando este- y un epilogo. ¿Suena bien, no? **

**Ya, sin mas, comencemos :D**

El bello sonido del canto de unos pajaros lo despertó de lo que parecía su sueño de muerte. Al principio, su mente dijeria la razón por la que el escuchaba esos hermosos sonidos, pero su cuerpo actuó antes de terminar. Sus pedazos de cielo se toparon con el lugar de donde salieron. Realmente, nunca había visto un cielo de un color tan hermoso. Un petirrojo volo sobre el. Lo siguió con la mirada. Sin evitarlo, sonrió y se rio ligeramente. ¿Seria el paraíso? No…

Se llevo la mano derecha al codo izquierdo y sintió el tacto a una tela especialmente suave. Seda, si, era eso. Miro a donde venia el suave contacto con ella y vio que su brazo pecoso estaba cubierto con una seda de color verde pálido. Espera, ¿de donde había salido eso?

-Wow…-fue lo único que murmuro Mikey.

Sus piernas lo obligaron a levantarse para verse de cuerpo completo. Fue a un pequeño charco cercano y se miro el rostro. El era el mismo; mismas pecas, mismo color verde de piel, mismos hermosos ojos azules e incluso la bandana naranja sobre estos… todo era igual. A excepción de que un pequeño broche verde metalico se encontraba en su cuello, con una capa detrás de el. Volteo la cabeza para ver la prenda que caia sobre sus hombros. Era verde mas oscuro que todo lo que tenia y al final de estas, unos adornos en forma de hermosas enredaderas con flores.

Sin poder evitarlo y siguiendo su personalidad alegre, dio una vuelta con la aura de ser un niño que se calzaba sus zapatos nuevos. Y hablando se zapatos, igual tenia botas; botas de cuero café con hebillas verdes. Sus pies ya no se ensuciarían de tierra. Una impulsión en su corazón lo impulso a correr por los caminos libres de tierra que había ahí. Sus pies no se cansaban, simplemente corrian admirando con la vista del hermoso bosque que había frente a sus ojos.

Arboles de cinco metros de alto con tentadores frutos, flores de todos colores, aves de varias especies y enredaderas sobre las piedras eran las cosas que Miguel Ángel observaba. Si se pudiera ver en un plano de tercera persona se vería como una pequeña mancha naranja en ese ambiente verde de distintos tonos. Todo ese ambiente… era especial para el. Quizás por ser el guardián de tierra lo hacia sentirse así o quizás por el simple hecho de que eso parecía ser mágico, lo hacia sentirse comprendido. Siempre estaba rodeado de otros elementos, ninguno compatible con el. Pero en cambio, en ese bosque, lo hacia sentirse en paz con el mismo. Tambien vinieron recuerdos; recuerdos de sus hermanos.

_Mikey corria por la guarida con una rama –creada por el- en su mano como si fuera su varita mágica. Se reía como nunca. Atrás, venia Rafa con un vestido verde y una corona de flores. El vestido le llegaba a los tobillos y era muy difícil correr para el._

_-¡Vamos Rafi!-grito el niño pecoso subiéndose al sillón y deslizarse por el para terminar en el otro lado de la sala-¡Sabes que fue de lo mas divertido!_

_Los ojos del elemental de fuego estaban que sacaban fuego por ellos._

_-¡¿Divertido?! ¡Parezco una niña!-hizo la misma maniobra que su hermano menor y ambos terminaron en el piso. El pecoso reía y sus siguientes palabras tropezaban al decirlas._

_-No Rafa, eres una señorita, es muy distinto._

_Miguel Ángel aprovecho que su mano estaba fuera del alcance de su hermano mayor y movio la corona de flores para que le tapara los ojos. Rafael perdió la concentración y el menor aprovecho para echar carrera._

_-¡¿Quieres tu un vestido de fuego?!-grito el ojiverde antes de perderse en la cocina._

Al recordar la ¨graciosa¨ travesura hecha a su hermano temperamental, una preocupación invadió su corazón y lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Sus hermanos ¿Dónde estaban?

-Hey… ¿hay alguien ahí?-pregunto sin recibir una respuesta. Corrio y siguió gritando el nombre de sus hermanos. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de el al no escuchar la voz de ninguno de los quelonios guardianes. ¿Qué les habría pasado?

-Chicos…-cayo de rodillas sobre el camino.-¿Dónde están?

Cerro los ojos, como si al hacerlo sus hermanos aparecerían frente a el. Una voz lo sono de entre los arboles.

-¡Mikey!

De inmediato la reconoció. Se levanto con la agilidad de un gato y corrió a la velocidad de un guepardo.

-¡Rafa! ¡Donnie! ¡Leo! ¿Dónde están?

No recibia una respuesta en concreto, solo mas gritos llamando al encuentro de su hermano. Pero por mas que buscaba entre los arboles no había nada ni nadie. Corrio hasta llegar a una especie de acantilado –Es oficial, eso no era el cielo. En el cielo no hay acantilados ¿o si?- No había nada, hora de dar la media vuelta y seguir buscando en otro lado. Pero el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose atrás de el, lo hicieron retrocediera de su huida. Sin hacer mucho ruido, abrió ambas plantas para poder ver lo que había. Un árbol idéntico al que el había creado quince años atrás estaba frente a el rodeado de un pasto color verde oscuro. Hermoso. Sus instintos curiosos lo obligaron a caminar hacia el. Apenas toco el suelo de esa zona y una luz color verde irradio de donde el árbol estaba.

De esta, salió una larga esmeralda. Era hermosa y tentadora. Camino mas hacia adentro y extendió su mano para tocar el objeto frente a el. La luz alrededor de este incremento y lo rodeo con cariño. Un cosquilleo recorrió su piel y Mikey soltó una risa al sentir la cosquilla provocada. Pudo jurar escuchar un risita femenina.

-La alegría.-le susurro una voz.-Lo que caracteriza al guardián de la tierra.

Un fondo blanco paso frente a sus ojos.

O-O-O-O

Un aire caliente lo bofeteo. Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez y sus brazos se extendieron delante de el mientras murmuraba: ¨ ¡No!¨ Lo que vio frente a el no lo podía creer; el piso del lugar era de un negro oscuro con charcos de lava que de vez en cuando sacaban fuego y el cielo anaranjado rojizo era adornado con una luna del mismo color pero un poco mas pálido. Su boca formo una enorme ¨O¨ y un grito ahogado salió de ella. Un paisaje de fuego frente a el. Se llevo las manos al rostro y se le escapo una sonrisa de los labios.

-¡Wow!-exclamo mirando al cielo rojizo. Sus brazos se levantaron con la vista y puso ver sus brazos cubiertos con una armadura color rojo oscuro. Sus ojos esmeralda se reflejaron en ella. Bajo las manos a la cintura y sintió el suave tacto del cuero. Sus manos tentaban la prenda cuando la derecha tomo un largo palo, duro y delgado. Volteo a verlo y era un sai; una sai; tenia bordes rojo oscuro, el mango rojo anaranjado y el metal estaba pulido a mas no poder.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, se levanto. Todo era hermoso. Fuego y calor, su ambiente perfecto. Sin poder evitar vencer su curiosidad de adolecente, avanzo tranquilamente por el terreno caliente. De vez en cuando, alzaba la vista y juraba ver como la luna le sonreía. Pensaba en todo eso cuando escucho una voz. Sus mejillas ardieron por las lagrimas que corrieron por ellas en ese momento. Se volteo y grito al aire húmedo:

-¿Mikey? ¡Mikey!-corrio como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡Rafa!-se escuchaba a lo lejos.-¡Leo! ¡Donnie!

Entonces, comprendió; seguramente el pecoso estaba en algún lugar paralelo a el de donde estaba. Era como cuando se separaban los cuartos, se escuchaban los gritos de pared a pared. Pero aquí, no se veía la puerta de salida del maldito cuarto. Entre toda esa confusión, no se dio cuenta y una piedra lo hizo tropezar. Cayo torpemente en un charco de lava, el cual no le hizo nada. Después de todo, era un elemental de fuego.

Se limpio la cara de ese espeso y caliente liquido. Al mover la mano, salió una joya color roja procedente de la lava. Rafael se acerco para poder verlo con mas claridad. La tomo entre sus manos; era gruesa, con un color como el rubí y brillaba con intensidad.

Era muy hermoso.

Justo en el momento en que se levanto, se escucho el crujido del suelo. Volteo para mirar el desastre que se supone que debía haber, pero se quedo maravillado. Un árbol de tronco negro como solo puede serlo la noche y hojas con el brillo y calor del fuego, apareció frente a el. Pensó que quizás verlo mas de cerca.

Se quedo parado a un metro de el, mirándolo como un niño que se encuentra con su héroe. Una pequeña hoja cayo y se poso en su nariz. Era tan adorable. Sin querer, el quelonio elemental de fuego hizo viscos al intentar ver el objeto que estaba en su nariz. La hoja se fue con el soplido del aire. Rafael la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el aire. Volvio a dirigir los ojos al árbol y no pudo evitar arrancar una hoja con suavidad. Sintió un ligero pellizco en su brazo. Se imagino que era porque al ser fuego, estaba de alguna forma unido con el. Con la joya en la otra mano, se sento y recargo su caparazón sobre el tronco. No había encontrado a Mikey. Pero ese lugar no estaba tan mal.

_Toc-toc._

_Rafa quito sus cobijas de mala gana y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba su hermano azul con un conejito blanco de peluche en sus manos… El rojo frunció el ceño y pregunto:_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tengo frio…-contesto Leo con la cabeza gacha._

_-Pues tapate.- respondió Rafael cruzándose de brazos._

_-Pero… tu estas calientito.-lo miro con ojos suplicantes. Leonardo no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas y el rojo no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Extendio su mano hacia adentro del cuarto y su hermano mayor entro. Una oleada de calor llego a su rostro y era agradable. Ambos hermanos se subieron a la cama y Rafael abrazo al mayor para darle calor. _

_-Gracias hermano…-murmuro Leonardo cerrando sus ojos._

_-No importa.-consto igual en un murmuro._

Que lindos momentos eran esos. Cerró sus ojos y al escuchar otra voz se despertó de golpe. Literalmente. Tal fue la sorpresa que se dio un golpe con el tronco. La voz aguda estaba seguido de golpes en el aire.

-¡Leo! ¡Rafa! ¡Mikey!-gritaba la voz. El rojo se levanto de inmediato para salir corriendo cuando escucho otra voz mas suave atrás de el.

-¿Pero que demo…

Una rama del árbol cobro vida y se enrollo ensu brazo con delicadeza. Rafael perdió por completo la motivación por ir a buscar a su hermano genio y se quedo ahí parado.

-La valentía…-murmuro la suave voz.-Lo que caracteriza al guardián de fuego.

O-O-O-O

El tacto de la nieve entre sus dedos lo hizo reaccionar. Era la nieve mas delicada y blanca que haya visto en su vida. Alzo la vista y el cielo era color azul claro y a su alrededor había pinos con nieve sobre ellos. Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. De inmediato, busco las heridas que se supone que debía haber en sus brazos. Pero en vez de eso había una tela fría con una ligera cubierta de escarcha. Bajo la vista a su pecho que se sentía algo pesado.

Un peto de hielo mas fuerte se encontraba, junto con una capa que empezaba desde su cuello, seguía por sus hombros y bajaba hasta terminar por debajo de sus tobillos, amarrando todo con un broche de copo de nieve color plateado. Estaba tan sorprendido. La hermosura del paisaje era abrumadora. Se quedo mirando el cielo y apretó sus piernas contra el. Tenia en ellas un pantalón azul con botas plateadas.

Después de estar sentado un rato, intentando entender todo lo que había pasado, se levanto decidido a explorar toda la zona aquella. Al poco tiempo de estar viendo únicamente pino con nieve y algunas flores azules, llego a la orilla de un rio congelado. Era tan cristalino y su cara podía ser reflejada en el. Puso su mano y sintió como si alguien le diera agua desde las venas; sus poderes estaban regresando. Era un sensación agradable, con frio dentro de ti pero nada del otro mundo para Donatello. Después de eso, comenzó a sentir una emoción irrelevante a su parecer. Quizás era la emoción de poder volver controlar el hielo y nieve a su meced o algo así. Corrió hacia el centro del lago. Se quedo parado en medio de todo y comenzó a crear una bola de nieve en sus manos.

Sacaban chispas azules y el frio lo invadía. Cuando creo haber hecho una suficientemente grande, lo lanzo al aire como quien suelta un globo lleno de helio. Millones de pequeño copos bajaron despacio mientras se esparcían por el lugar. Donatello lo veía asombrado, hace tiempo que no veía algo así. Para ser exactos, hace diez años.

_-¡Donnie!-gritaba Mikey emocionado y dando saltitos en medio de la sala.-¡Hazme el truco que te enseño Akira-sensei!_

_-No quiero.-respondió cruzándose de brazos.-No me gusto tu bromita del vestido. _

_-¡Pero fue a Rafa!-reclamo el naranja un tanto enojado. Su hermano elemental de hielo volteo y grito con moviendo los brazos:_

_-¡Y luego lo hiciste conmigo!_

_Mikey se rio nervioso._

_-Si te digo que lo siento, ¿me perdonas?_

_El corazón de Donatello se ablando y finalmente se rindió. Pero eso no significa que no se vengaría. Con un simple movimiento de su pies, hizo que creciera una columna de nieve debajo de los pies de Miguel Ángel, quien, aturdido por el repentino movimiento del suelo donde se encontraba, estuvo a punto de caerse. Donnie se rio de la expresión del menor. Mikey frunció el ceño pero luego rio. _

_El pecoso hizo una señal para que su hermano siguiera haciendo columnas conforme el avanzaba a saltos. Donnie entendió y comenzó a hacerlo. La sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro de Mikey era enorme. Después de la tragedia de Leonardo y Rafael, los mas pequeños de los hermanos habían aprendido que la tragedia podría llegar en cualquier momento. Había que aprovechar cada momento juntos. Entonces, Mikey comenzó a aumentar la cantidad y la velocidad de los saltos. El elemental de hielo sudaba al tratar de seguirle el ritmo a su hermanito._

_-¡Mas rápido!-grito el pecoso lanzándose._

_-¡Espera!-respondió el castaño. Mikey perdió la concentración y no cayo en cuenta que no había columna de nieve en la cual caer. Abrió los ojos grandes y comenzó a caer. Don resbalo con sus pies y se golpeo fuerte en la cabeza contra el suelo. Levanto su cabeza justo a tiempo para cuando Miguel Ángel comenzó a caer. Rapidamente reacciono y creo un monton de nieve donde su hermanito podría caer. Por suerte, funciono. _

_-¡Otra vez!-grito el mas pequeño agitando sus brazos. El castaño se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse. La sonrisa del pecoso desapareció al ver el serio rostro de su hermano.-¿Hice algo malo?-pregunto._

_-¡Si! ¡¿Viste que alto estaba esa columna?! ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente!_

_Mikey bajo la vista y murmuro una disculpa. Su hermano puso su mano en el hombro y dijo:_

_-Bien… solo, no vuelvas a hacerlo._

_El naranja sonrió y asintió rápidamente. _

_-¿Ahora si me muestras el truco de Akira-sensei?_

_-Ok… solo por hoy._

_Hizo la bola de nieve con sus manos y cuando fue lo suficientemente grande, lo lanzo al aire. Casi al mismo tiempo, Mikey hizo el mismo truco pero esta vez, en lugar de sacar copos de nieve, fueron pequeñas hojas de árbol. Todas eran verdes, hermosas y delicadas. _

_-¡Hey!-dijo Donnie con una sonrisa-¡Ya te lo sabias!_

_-¡Es asombroso ver tierra y nieve juntos!-exclamo moviendo las manos. Ambos alzaron la vista para ver. El blanco de los copos hacia un lindo contraste con el verde de las hojas, creando una combinación perfecta. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ambos guardianes._

Sin embargo, algo faltaba en esa escena. Las hojas mágicas de Miguel Ángel. La sonrisa de Donatello desapareció y recordó todas las escenas de hace rato. Aunque el nudo en la garganta estaba, no salian lagrimas. Era una extraña combinación de sentimientos. Suspiro y salió del lago. Camino hacia mas a la orilla y se sento. Los sentimientos eran tan confusos en si. Miro a su alrededor, volviendo a contemplar el paisaje. Uno de los copos de nieve paso a su lado y le brindo su cariño. Después de mucho pensar, al fin hablo –aunque pareciera un loco-

-No imagine de lo que era capaz…-se paro y tomo su capa entre sus manos. Sintió los detalles de hielo esparcidos por esta y continuo con una sonrisa.-Aquí puedo ser yo y solo yo.

Iba a continuar su camino cuando escucho unas voces atrás de el.

-¡Donnie!

-Somos nosotros… tus hermanos.

-¿Estas por aquí?

Su rostro mostro una especie de combinación entre alegría y confusión. Sabia que Leo no soportaría el frio, entonces ¿Cómo diablos estaba en una zona que estaba a lo menos dos grados bajo cero? Camino regresando al lago y cruzando parte del bosque, con la débil esperanza de encontrar a sus hermanos preocupados buscándolo.

-¿Chicos?-pregunto quitando algunas ramas de árbol ede su vista. Pero como había de esperarse, no había nada. Simplemente, recibió el aire como respuesta. Miro al cielo. Se sentía todo tan vacio. Quizás había sido muy egoísta en pensar solo en el. Movio su mano y de ella salieron chispas azules. Movio la otra con el mismo resultado.

Seguia estando vacio.

Bajo sus ojos del cielo.

De la nada, una sombre color perla paso frente a sus ojos. Se puso atento y miro a todos lados. Un zorrito color perla salió de un tronco negro y se sento a sus pies. Su pelaje era una perla que había caído derritiéndose sobre el animalito y la nariz negra que hacia un contrate perfecto parecía una mancha entre todo ese paisaje blanco. Donnie sonrió para el zorro y se agacho para sentir el pelaje. Era como las plumas.

-Hey… hola.-lo saludo tímidamente. El zorro se acerco y saco su lengua. El quelonio pensó que quería lamerle las manos pero en vez de eso, saco sus dientes y de un mordisco arranco el broche que sostenía la capa del guardián. Donatello reacciono demasiado tarde y el otro salió corriendo al bosque. La capa azul cayó al suelo y el de ojos cafés grito:

-¡Oye! ¡Zorro, ven acá ahora mismo!-pensó gritar al final de la frase: ¨¡Te lo ordena el guardián de las nieves¨ pero se quedo atrapado en sus labios. Bajaron hasta su garganta y se hicieron nudos hasta que termino quedándose ahí. No perdió tiempo y se puso a corretear al pequeño ladrón-de-broches. Por suerte, el pelaje era de un color más gris que blanco y no fue muy difícil encontrarlo en todo ese ambiente. Incluso, parece haber estado esperándolo. Lo miraba con sus ojos ámbar y al ver que se acercaba, pareció sonreír y volvió a correr. Era como esos niños que quieren que los persigas para jugar, para tener un atención. Malditos niños.

Al final, después de haber corrido como mínimo un kilometro persiguiendo al pequeño travieso, el zorro se detuvo y lanzo el broche a lo que parecía nada. Según un rápido calculo, se suponía que el broche caería en un montículo de nieve y probablemente se perdería por un par de segundos para luego aparecer. Pero no. El broche choco con algo elástico similar a una pared invisible, creando un sonido metalico. Las sondas de sonido sonaron por todo el lugar y el genio se tuvo que tapar los oídos. El ruidito era insoportable. Abrió los ojos y vio al pequeño ratero. El simplemente lo miro y volvió a echarse a correr.

-Estúpido animal…-dijo tomando el broche y acercándose a la pared invisible. Su mano la toco ligeramente. Parecía como cuando alguien siente la elasticidad de su cama. La segunda mano se coloco sobre la superficie de una manera mas pesada y termino traspasándola. Sus ojos se abrieron sobre su bandana berenjena al sentir agua en su mano. La saco rápidamente en una ataque de pánico y sintió unas gotas en ella. Lo primero que pensó al sentirla fue en su hermano mayor. Quizás fue el sentido común o el instinto de buscar quien pierdes, cual niño en un supermercado lo que estaba pensando pero el guardián comenzó a gritar a la pared invisible:

-¡Leo! ¡Leo! ¡Rafa, Mikey!

Sus gritos se perdían en el ambiente. Los cristales que colgaban de las copas de la mayoría de los pinos que había se movieron al grito. Una de ellas cayo a espaldas de Donatello. No le importo y siguió gritando. Hasta que a los lejos, se escucho una voz. Una voz que anunciaba desesperación por encontrarlo.

-¡Rafa! ¡Donnie! ¡Mikey!

La voz sonaba desde el otro lado del muro. Empezó a golpearlo, intentando hacerle siquiera una maldita grieta. Pero no pasaba nada. Su desesperación llego al limite y comenzó a dar vueltas en el lugar como un tigre enjaulado.

-Estúpido…-comenzó a murmurar-Estúpido, estúpido ¡estúpido muro!-se acerco con los puños cerrados a una árbol y amenazo con patearlo antes de gritar:-¡Estúpido muro de mier…-su pie fue tan fuertemente al árbol que un dolor insoportable llego a el. El árbol de tambaleo y una caja de hielo cayo al suelo. Donatello quiso alcanzarla para evitar el choque contra la superficie pero fue muy tarde. La caja se rompió en mil pedazos. De ella, rodeado de un inconfundible brillo blanco salió un diamante transparente rodo hasta sus pies. El quelonio se agacho y lo tomo entre sus dedos. Era pequeño y tenia una forma entre un circulo y un hexágono.

-Fascinante…-murmuro. Lo acerco mas a su rostro para observar mejor los detalles pero la luz blanca aumento su intensidad, cegándolo. Una voz como la miel paso por sus oídos, dándole la sensación de comodidad.

-La inteligencia. Característica del guardián de la nieve.

O-O-O-O

Leonardo sintió entre sus dedos la arena suave. Sus sueños no lo dejaban despertar del estado en el que se encontraba. Hasta el escuchar de alguein gritando su nombre.

_Leo…_

_¡Leo!_

_¡Leonardo!_

_Leonardo, despierta._

Sus ojos azul medianoche se abren y su corazón comienza a latir a mi por hora. Se lleva la mano al pecho y este deja de llevar tan fuerte el latido. Solo es era una pesadilla, Leonardo, solo una pesadilla. El sonido de una catarata despertó sus sentidos y lo hizo reaccionar del lugar donde se hallaba. La marea alta llego hasta el, con un suave murmullo y la caricia en los dedos de los pies, totalmente desnudos. Leo siente como algunos pececitos acarician su cuerpo y se regresan con el agua cuando la marea vuelve a bajar. Al chico le parecía un espectáculo interesante y magnifico. Pero aun había una duda, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Se intenta levantar para poder mirar sin que la sombra del árbol que estaba atrás de el pero tropezó torpemente. Pero eso sirvió para darse cuenta e sus vestimentas; era algo similar a una camisa pero esta tenia una especie de tela transparente y unos pantalones flojos. La tela era suave y ligera al mismo tiempo. Leonardo sonrió al verse. Se acerco mas al agua. Era de un color turquesa en lo mas hondo y se tornaba mas claro entre mas te acercabas a la costa. Sin poder evitar la tentación, sumergió un pie en el liquido turquesa. Cuando toco la arena suavizada por el agua, esta jugó con los dedos de la tortuga. Leo sonrió al sentir la sensación. ¨Me pregunto si podre nadar en este lago¨ pensó el quelonio sonriendo. No, eso le quitaría la perfección al lugar.

-_Claro que puedes Leonardo.-_responde una voz dulce como la miel.-_Todo esto es tuyo, es mi regalo para ti._

El guardián de agua se extraño y miro rápidamente hacia los lados. No había nadie, solo el. Solo el. Quizás había sido producto de su extensa imaginación. Volvió a dirigir la vista al agua. La voz dijo que ese hermoso lugar era para el. Era de ella para el.

-Solo me quedare unos minutos,-murmura para si Leonardo. Aunque en una parte quería que la voz lo escuchara y le respondiera.-luego saldré y seguiré como si nada.

_-Como quieras…_-respondió la voz de miel. Su respiración se sentía tan cerca que casi se podía decir que estaba inclinada sobre el. El quelonio movió la cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente y se zambullo elegantemente al agua. No ocupaba aguantar la respiración bajo esta, podía estar perfectamente sin necesidad de respirar. Que bueno. Siempre le había parecido una perdida de tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y estos vieron la belleza que había frente el. Incluso era mas bonito que el exterior. Arena fina color bronceado, piedras sobre ella adornadas con algas esmeralda, conchas de color blanco en todas formas y tamaños hacían contraste con la alfombra bronceada. El turquesa del agua no se quitaba y lo hacia parecer un paraíso. A demas, peces de todos distintos tamaños y colores vivos iluminaban el ambiente como linternas en la obscuridad. Parecían pasar desapercibido al guardián hasta que un pequeño pez dorado lo vio. Este se acerco e hizo lo que parecía una reverencia hacia el guardián. Leo no supo muy bien como responder pero hizo una reverencia con una ligera sonrisa. El pez siguió su camino.

-_Eres su guardián Leonardo, tu los proteges a todos ellos._

El azul nado detrás de un banco de peces para poder ver el lugar. Todo se hacia mas hermoso conforme avanzaban. Iba bien, hasta que llego una parte fría como el hielo. Leo pensó que quizás se trataba de que la profundidad iba en aumento pero no. La obscuridad no había invadió aun.

-Esperen.-dijo el azul sentándose-El frio me debilita.

Los peces siguieron nadando. Frunció el ceño. Se suponía que debían obedecerlo ¿o no? ¨Me estoy helando¨ pensó. El frio lo hacia recordar a su hermano elemental de hielo. Pero ¿ahora donde estaban sus hermanos? ¿Estarian en un lugar tan maravilloso como lo era eso? ¿Y si si? ¿Y si no? Agacho la cabeza. El estaba en el lugar mas maravilloso de su vida y quizás los demás estuvieran en un lugar donde los torturarían o algo así.

-Hermanos, ¿Dónde están?-dijo en voz baja con una lagrima en su mejilla. El frio aumento.

_-Que torpe Leo._

_-¡Eres malo!_

_-No, ¡damelo!_

_-Gracias hermano._

_-No quería lastimarte._

_-Te quiero Leonardo…_

Tantas cosas que sus hermanos le habían dicho. Desde cosas horribles hasta el mas tierno de los ¨Te quiero¨ que se hayan escuchado en la historia del mundo. Pero el ¿Qué les había dicho?

-_Perdoname…_

_-¡No soy malo!_

_-¡No!_

_-De nada Mikey._

_-No importa Donnie._

_-Yo también te quiero Rafael…_

-¡Leo!-escucho que alguien gritaba. Se levanto rápidamente de la roca donde se encontraba. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que algunos animales acuaticos se encontraban confundidos ante el grito al llamado de su guardián pero en una parte, identificaban de quien procedía. La pregunta en sus rostros era: ¨¿Qué hace el aquí?¨ Justo cuando iba a gritar en contestación, alguien mas lo llamo desde atrás.

-¡Leo!

El frio fue sustituido por el cálido aliento del grito. El calor subió desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Sonrió al recordar. Se había recuperado del todo y se dirigía a nadar hasta su hermano cuando un tacto frio toco su holgado pantalón. Un escalofrió recorrió su piel. Cuando miro para atrás, no había nada.

-¡Leo!-se escucharon tres voces que gritaron al mismo tiempo. El quelonio lo supo. Las voces que lo llamaban eran sus hermanos.

-¡Chicos!-grito el. Nadie le respondió. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las piernas chocando con el agua al moverlas. Quería llorar. Se sento en el suelo. Comenzó a llorar ligeramente y vio que una concha color azul claro apareció frente a el. La tomo en sus manos y las lagrimas cayeron sobre ella. No se mezclaban con el agua del lago, eran sumamente puras. Comenzaron a romper la conchita, hicieron una grieta en medio de todo. Hasta que finalmente, se rompe por completo. Leonardo cuando noto eso, volteo a verla y vio una joya en su mano en vez de la concha.

Era del azul de sus ojos y tenia forma de gota de agua. Sus facciones eran tan frágiles que le daba miedo tocarla.

-¿Y eso es todo?-grito Leonardo. Se puso de pie, siguiendo con su reclamo.-¡¿Me quitas a mis hermanos pero me das un hermoso paraíso y una joya?! ¡¿Acaso crees que me puede consolar con eso?!

La voz no respondió. Simplemente, la joya brillo y esa voz hablo de nuevo:

-_Los verán Leo…-_se escucho una suave risa-_La bondad… ese es mi guardián._

El manto blanco paso frente a sus ojos y el perfume de las jazmines llego a su nariz.

**Cuatro días… ¡Cuatro malditos días para escribir esto! Mis ojeras crecieron LOL Al inicio pensé hacer mas largo el episodio pero al ver la cantidad de palabras, mejor le deje ahí y decidi que el próximo episodio seria largo. Así que prepárense XD**

**No se, espero que les haya gustado, háganme saber que han valido la pena estas veinticinco paginas en Word y cuatro días de romperme el cerebro :D**


	17. El fin de la lucha

**Hola! Intente actualizar lo mas pronto posible, lo juro. Pero ayer mi padre se llevo la computadora a su trabajo y regreso hasta las diez de la noche. Y ya se imaginaran como estaba la cosa. **

**Bien, solo espero que este episodio les guste. Estoy super inspirada y me siento como con muchas ganas de escribir :D**

**Comencemos :D**

**PD: :D**

El lienzo blanco seguía en sus ojos y no se había apartado por mas de tres minutos cuando sintió que caia en un suelo duro y frio. Permanecio con los ojos cerrados unos segundos antes de abrirlos. Solo para poder ver lo que sus ojos mas anhelaban. Sus otros tres hermanos estaban en el suelo junto con el. Ya no vestía las ropas de hace unos minutos pero no había herida alguna en sus cuerpos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente feliz.

Completo…

-¡Chicos!-grito Leo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia sus hermanos. Al ser Donatello el primero que lo vio, el líder no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos. Aun tenia un poco de nieve en los hombros y el seguía mojado de las puntas de la bandana pero no le importo.

-¡Leo!-dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo. Mikey y Rafa se unieron al abrazo grupal.

-No puedo creerlo…-murmuro Mikey sonriendo hasta que los cachetes le dolían.-¡Están vivos!

-¡Estamos vivos! ¡No estoy soñando!-exclamo Rafael. Leo tenia que aceptar que nunca lo había visto tan sonriente. Levanto su vista y noto que una pequeña luz verde comenzó a salir del fondo de la habitación. Era una luz inefable, no podía ser descrita con palabras. Simplemente provocaba un sentimiento de quererla. Sin poder evitarlo, se separo lentamente de sus hermanos y camino hacia ella.

-¿Leo?-pregunto Donnie al dejar de sentir los brazos de su hermano mayor. El igual miro la luz verde al percatarse de que los demás hacían lo mismo, los siguió. Al estar los cuatro guardianes enfrente ella, esta comenzó a hacerse mas grande hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Tenia el cabello verde con hojas sobre este y la piel del mismo color pero de una forma mas clara. Su vestido estaba hecho de ramas y hojas pequeñísimas, además de que estaba descalza, dejando a la vista sus diminutos y delicados pies.

La mujer con la mirada esmeralda, la dirigió a los cuatro guardianes y al verlos sentados frente a ella, sonrió. Sus dientes eran todos parejitos y el aliento que soltaba era sumamente fresco.

-Guardianes, veo que ya llegaron.-los adolecentes se quedaron sin habla-Espero que les hayan gustado los regalos que les di.

Entonces, Mikey identifico la voz de miel –como el la había descrito- en los labios de la mujer.

-¡Tu eres la mujer de la voz que escuche en el misterioso bosque!-exclamo el pequeño.

-Así es.-contesto con orgullo.

-El bosque era fabuloso.-agacho ligeramente la cabeza-_Arigato-gazaimasu._

-De nada Miguel Ángel.-la mujer se llevo la mano a la cara-Oh, como pude olvidarlo.-volvió a dirigir la vista a los chicos arrodillados frente a ella-Yo soy la Madre Naturaleza.

Los cuatro adolescentes se le quedaron viendo con expresión de asombro. A pesar de que Akira les había contado sobre ella, nunca se la imaginaron como la estaban viendo. Cuando eran mas niños habían hecho algunos dibujos de cómo era pero…

-¿Enserio eres tu?-pregunto Donatello asombrado. Tuvo la tentación de tocar las puntas de su vestido pero todo se veía tan perfecto que al final no hizo nada. Ella le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

-Así es…

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Rafa aun asombrado. Aunque al principio parecía confundido, luego su expresión cambio a una de alivio.-Tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerte.

-Ya me imaginaba.-respondió Madre Naturaleza.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Leonardo.

-Vengo a darles instrucciones.-contesto la mujer.-Deben acabar con sus enemigas, ahora mismo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los cuatro. Los recuerdos atacaron a Miguel Ángel. A pesar de que las imágenes se veian borrosas, el dolor de las heridas se sentía. Un dolor de cabeza le llego y uso las yemas de los dedos para masajearse la sien.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Rafa. Mikey asintió. Después de ver el rostro de su hermano castaño llorando, los recuerdos se esfumaron. Fue un alivio para el.

-Pero, si la ultima vez que las vimos, nos vencieron y morimos. ¿Y si sufrimos el mismo destino de nuevo?-pregunto Leonardo. La de cabello verde le sonrió. ¿Por qué sentía que se estaba burlando de el? Su mirada parecía decirle que aun tenia mucho que aprender.

-Por supuesto que así no será, porque iran mas fuertes que nunca.-le responde ella.-Han entrenado lo suficiente tanto en ninjitsu como en los elementos, como para poder ayudarlos. Pero al final ustedes deben ser los que las derroten.

Aun seguían muy confundidos. ¿Cómo vencerían a alguien que tuviera en su poder los mismos elementos que ellos mas tres mas poderosos? Seria complicado.

-Tienen que tener confianza en ustedes mismos.-continua ella-Si uno falla, los otros igual. Pero si todos confían en ustedes mismos, sin tener miedo, ni sentirse solos, podrán derrotarlas.

Los malos sentimientos habían sido sus peores enemigos desde que son niños. A pesar de que con el tiempo habían podido superarlos, ellos seguían ahí. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado en la vida de los guardianes? Ellos solo querían vivir una vida normal, sin brujas ni nada de eso. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Como si ella les hubiera leído el pensamiento, siguió con su discurso:

-¿No ven que son especiales? Si ustedes fueron elegidos entre millones de personas, es por algo. Yo los escogí por algo. Por su valentía, su perseverancia… ¿O acaso quieres que ellas dominen el mundo? ¿Saben que caos habría si lo hicieran?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijeron los cuatro levantándose.

-Nosotros podemos.-dice Leonardo. La Madre Naturaleza sonríe al ver la determinación que tenia el guardián de agua.

-Vamos a derrotarlas.-dijo Rafa decidido. Miguel Ángel toma su mano derecha.

-Pero juntos.-contesta sonriéndole. El rojo asiente. Los otros dos no tardan en unírseles.

-Como hermanos.-termina Donatello. La mujer movio su mano y los cuatro se elevaron al cielo. Cada uno fue envuelto en una luz de acuerdo con su elemento mágico.

Miguel Ángel fue el primero; sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda de donde salió una larga capa verde que vio con curiosidad. Estaba siendo abrochada por el mismo botón verde de la ultima vez con la misma hoja dibujada. Las botas se situaron en sus pies y Mikey no pudo evitar comenzar a dar ligeros saltitos de emoción. Luego, un par nunchakus con agarraderas color café y puntos verdes aparecieron en sus palmas Por ultimo, sus parpados y orillas de los ojos se pintaron de color blanco con adornos naranjas. Sus manos comenzaron a sacer brillo color verde y sonrió.

_-Tierra-_murmuro una voz a lo lejos.

Donatello al sentir la capa blanca saliendo de su caparazón, no le dio mucha importancia. El broche de hielo regreso a su lugar. Todo el cuerpo del quelonio, en especial las manos, disminuyo de temperatura y juro ver que su piel se volvía mas pálida. En su mano apareció un Bo con vendas en el centro de color palido y hecho de hielo. Sus ojos igual se pintaron de blanco pero tenia sobre estos unos diminutos copos morados dibujados minuciosamente. Al igual que su hermano menor, de sus manos comenzó a salir brillo blanco.

-_Nieve.-_

Rafael sonrió al ver la capa roja bajando hasta llegarle a los tobillos, con un broche rojo con una llama sobre este, y los sais de fuego solido apareciendo de la nada en sus manos. Hizo un par de técnicas rapidas con ellos, la alegría de sentirlos de nuevo era indescriptible. La bandana se torno de un color mas rojo y tenia las puntas ligeramente quemadas. La pintura blanca con adornos de llamas de fuego salieron hasta el final junto con el brillo rojo de sus manos.

_-Fuego-_

Finalmente, le toco el turno a Leonardo. Su capa hondeaba con el viento que soplaba ligeramente y fue abrochado con el broche azul circular color azul y una gota de agua dibujada. Armado con un par de katanas color azul obscuro, la pintura no tardo en hacerse aparecer en sus ojos. Sus manos se volvieron un tanto mas palmeadas que de costumbre y de ellas salió el brillo azul que tenia que salir.

-_Agua-_

_Están listos._

Y dicho esto, se esfumaron.

O-O-O

-Oh no puedo esperar para que todo empiece.-dice Wind recargándose en el hombro de su compañera de cabellos negros. Parecia que esta ultima estaba preparando un liquido morado oscuro, solo Dios sabe para que.

-Ssshhh.-la calla-Me desconcentras.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya brujas!-grita Karai desde la enredadera. Estaba siendo vigilado por Lightning y esta le dio un golpee antes de que terminara.

-¡Callate!-le grito. La kunoishi se rindió. Entonces, se acordó de un kunai que se cargaba en el cinturón. Con todas sus fuerzas, intento alcanzarlo pero la enredadera era tan fuerte que casi no le permitia tocarlo. Por un segundo, comenzó a desear que los chicos regresaran. Quizás ellos si eran los buenos después de todo.

-¿Ya esta listo Luna?-pregunto la de cabello blanco con una sonrisa de emoción. La líder alzo la botella morada y grito malvadamente:

-¡Ya esta!-mira a Karai como si fuera algo asqueroso que estuviera en su zapato y comienza a acercársele amenazadoramente.-Solo quedate quietecita, no queremos que nadie se interponga en nuestros planes.

El liquido morado comenzó a caer lentamente sobre el pecho de la kunoishi. Era espeso y el simple hecho de estar a ocho centímetros de su cuerpo se sentía caliente.

-No, no, sueltenme.-forcejeaba Kara sin éxito.

De pronto, una luz color blanca, sumamente cegadora, apareció detrás de las cuatro. Karai cerro los ojos para no quedarse ciega y cuando la luz disminuyo y abrió sus ojos, la mandíbula se le cayo hasta el suelo.

Los cuatro guardianes estaban rodeados por esa luz blanca, preparados para pelear. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y junto que las capas, sus bandanas se hondeaban en el aire. Las tres brujas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Lightning.-Son…

-Son los guardianes.-termina Karai, sonriendo involuntariamente. Luna reacciono y les grito a sus subordinadas:

-¡¿Pero que hacen ahí paradas?! ¡Peleen tontas!

Lightning y Wind comenzaron a lanzar ataques de sus elementos e intentaban cambiar a fuego, agua, nieve o tierra pero era imposible, algo las estaba deteniendo. Lightning miro sus manos con desesperación pero de estas solo goteaba agua.

La dorada miro a su líder y esta entendió que le quería decir. Sin perder tiempo, Luna lanzo una bola de aguas negras a dirección de Leo pero fue bloqueada con una pared de agua.

-Pero que…

-Luna.-llamo Miguel Ángel a la mujer. Esta lo miro con furia.-El agua, fuego, nieve y tierra crean un poder que es mas grande de lo que podrías imaginar.

-Pero es un poder que no tienes la habilidad de controlar.-sigue Donatello.

-Las joyas pueden tenerlas ustedes, pero no pueden usarlas…-dice Rafael

-No poseen una de las magias mas poderosas de todas. El de una hermandad…-termino Leonardo. Con una rápida seña de su mano, los cuatro atacaron. Mientras Rafael, Donatello y Mikey peleaban con las tres, Leo corrió a liberar a Karai. Con el filo de la katana corto la enredadera y la japonesa se pudo liberar.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el.

-Si… Leo…este, no soy buena para decir gracias pero…-levanto su vista castaña y sonrió ligeramente-Gracias…

Sin decir nada, el guardián de agua la llevo a una ventana por donde podía salir.

-De nada.-dijo el al final. Y rápidamente corrió a ayudar a sus hermanos. Estos comenzaban a vencer a las mujeres pero no se debían confiar. Después de un par de hechizos y patadas, las tres terminaron en el suelo con golpees en el rostro. Luna tenia un hilito de sangre escurriéndole por la boca y al levantar la vista, se topo con el filo de la katana del líder.

-Ya nada nos puede detener, las raíces volverán a surgir.-dice Leo.

-Se ha acabado el reinado de la oscuridad.-declara Rafa mirándolas a las tres.

-Hemos renacido de la adversidad que ustedes nos pusieron.-continua el castaño.

-En las tinieblas solo había destrucción y los sueños se apagaron.-Mikey toma de las manos a sus hermanos de los costados. La luz comenzó a volver a hacerse notar y un rayo salió de su pecho. Los cuatro rayos comenzaron a debilitar a las mujeres, que sentían que sus almas se iban de sus cuerpos. Las manos y pies comenzaban a desvanecerse y entraron en pánico.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!?-grito Wind viendo que su cuerpo se esfumaba como el humo. La luz comenzó a envolverlas y rayos de colores negro, dorado y blanco salian por todos lados hasta llegar a una especia de hoyo negro que había sobre la luz.

-Aquí y en todo el mundo,-dijo Leo-es la única magia que nos une a todos.

Un nuevo resplandor los cubrió a los cuatro. Después de unos segundos, este desapareció dejando a cuatro tortugas en el piso, semi-inconscientes. Poco a poco comenzaron a despertar. Los menores despertaron primero pero el mayor de todos seguía tirado en el piso. Mikey se acerco a gatas y le movio el brazo para intentar despertarlo. Por suerte para ellos, funciono.

-Leo, ¿sabes que ha pasado?-pregunto Miguel Ángel aun confundido. No sabia si lo de hace unos minutos había sido un sueño o realidad. Pero la sonrisa del de mirada medianoche lo hizo recordar.

-No Miguel Ángel,-le dijo-no fue un sueño.

**¡Si! 2338 palabras en tres horas –sin contar las idas al baño ni al refri a ver si hay comida- ¡Merezco un premio XD!**

**No sabria decirles que este es el final porque habrá un epilogo. Si, se que me tarde bastantito así que no esperen en próximo cap pronto D: **

**Sayonara, no olviden dejar review!**


	18. Epilogo

**YEY! El epilogo salió! Jajaja, estoy emocinada :D!**

**Solo nos faltan ocho reviews para llegar a los cien y eso me tiene muy orgullosa de cómo voy haciendo esta historia :3 En este epilogo, intentare rellenar alguno huecos argumentales y no tratar de meter otros como es mi estúpida costumbre :P**

**Sera cortito, unas 900 palabras a lo mucho, así que no esperen mas. Y al final, dejare la que seria mi próxima historia, como siempre. Ya saben, para que la lean apenas la publique :D**

**Ok, ok, empecemos:**

Las cuatro tortugas caminaron a las alcantarillas. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio. No tanto porque no quisieran hablar solo lo asombroso que fue apenas hace unos minutos, sino porque el cansancio los estaba venciendo. Esperaban que sensei no estuviera aun esperándolos porque no estaban para dar explicaciones. Quizás en la mañana pero par ese entonces solo querían dormir.

Pero como no todo nos sale como planeamos, Splinter y Akira los estaban esperando cuando llegaron. Su sensei fue hacia ellos y les dijo:

-Hijos mios, no saben que preocupado estaba por ustedes. ¿Qué estaban haciendo que llegaron tan tarde?

-Estabamos…-comienza a responder Leo-venciendo el mal…-esa respuesta sono tonta para el y al parecer, Splinter pensó que estaba jugando. Pero Akira apareció detrás de el y dijo emocionado:

-¡Lo sabia! Sabia que ya había llegado la hora en que vencieran a Luna. Lightning y Wind.

-Enserio?-pregunto su sensei asombrado.-Eso esta muy bien.

-Si, fue genial.-respondió Donnie-Ya no verán la luz del sol en todo lo que les queda de existencia.

-Si, asombroso.-le da la razón Mikey-Pero… ahora todo lo que quiero es dormir ¿Puedo?

O-O-O

-Esto me parece algo infantil.-se queja Rafa al ver que sus hermanos extendían una gruesa manta por el suelo.

-¡Que cosas dices Rafa!-dice Leo con una sonrisa-A ti te gustaba mucho estas cosas.

-¡Cuando tenia seis!-reclamo. Los otros dos –dos, Mikey ya estaba acostado en la sabana- voltearon los ojos y se taparon dejando un espacio para el guardián de fuego. Este se quedo mirándolos un rato mientras sus hermanos ¨dormian¨

En realidad, el anhelaba volver a acobijarse con las otras tortugas en esa vieja cobija pero había algo en el que lo hacia detenerse. El miedo de que alguna de las brujas haya logrado salir de donde sea que las mandaron y los atacara mientras dormían, lo atormentaba. Incluso mas que el sueño que sentía y que invadía sus parpados.

Después de unos minutos, se sento y se tapo los pies con la cobija. Las horas comenzaron a pasar pero, a pesar de que estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, su instinto de proteger a quienes ama era como una bebida energética para el joven quelonio. Sus respiraciones se comenzaron a hacer mas rapidas, provocando que su hermano mayor se preocupara. Había estado escuchando cualquier movimiento que su hermano hacia y, si bien al principio no le dio mucha importancia, eso se comenzaba a tornar preocupante.

Se levanto sigilosamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo a su hermano.

-Tranquilo… todo esta bien…-le murmuro al oído. Entonces, Rafa sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo de la cintura. Bajo la mirada y se encontró a Mikey rodeándolo en forma de abrazo y su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-¿No ves que yo estoy aquí? Contigo…-le dijo suavemente el pecoso de la familia.

-Estamos bien…-continuo Donatello recargándose sobre su hombro.-Estamos bien porque nos protegemos entre nosotros.

Rafael cerro sus ojos al sentir tal acto de cariño hacia el. Finalmente, dijo:

-Perdon… tenia miedo a…

-Las guardianas…-completo el mayor.-Se que tienes miedo Rafael, pero no tienes porque. Se fueron, ya no vendrán. Somos libres de tener una vida ¨normal¨ sin que ellas nos estén arruinando todo.

-Aun nos faltan por aprender cosas.-dice Donnie.

-Pero vamos a estar ahí para apoyarnos siempre que sea necesario.-completo Mikey.

-Juntos, como hermanos.-finalizo Rafael, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

O-O-O

-Bien…-dice Leonardo, localizando sus manos enfrente de su pecho, concentrándose.-¿Están listos?-les pregunto a sus hermanos, saliendo un rato de su trance.

-¡Si!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. El líder sonrió y de sus manos, salió una enorme bola de agua que e deformo en el cielo, cayendo una especie de lluvia por todo el lugar. Los menores disfrutaron la oportunidad de ver esa hermosa lluvia de cristales delicados, posándose sobre sus mejillas y brazos.

Habian pedido permiso para salir a las alcantarillas por un rato y poder disfrutar de algunas cosas que se había perdido con los años. Como jugar con los poderes de Leo en las aguas del lugar, eso si que había sido asombroso.

Entonces, el líder movio su mano contra la corriente y un pequeño grupo de gotas de agua salieron de su lugar de origen para poder ser manipuladas a voluntad de Leo. Una de ellas, tomo la forma de una flor, luego otra de una estrella, otra de la luna…

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-le pregunto Rafael.

-Fueron días de practicar con el agua de sus vasos.-respondió esbozando una sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron viendo, cuando el mayor le lanzo una cantidad generosa de agua hacia el rostro de los menores.

-¡Hey!-exclamo Donnie lanzándole una bola de nive, creada de la nada. Al sentir el impacto, el azul se volteo y grito:

-¡Oye, las bolas de nieve no cuentan!-fue cuando tomo agua en sus manos pero todo lo que iba destinado al genio, termino con el pecoso.-Ups…

-Con que esas tenemos…-dice Mikey poniendo sus manos atrás de el. Entonces, las muestra de repente, teniendo entre ellas una bolita de tierra.-¡ESTO ES GUERRA LEONARDO HAMATO!

Lanzo la bola con la intensión de darle en la cara a su hermano pero…

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!-grito Rafael con lodo en los ojos. Mikey se encogió de hombros y nado un par de metros para alejarse de la temperamental tortuga. Pero eso no fue obstáculo para que a tortuga persiguiera a su hermanito con un palo en mano. Mientras tanto, los otros dos se lenzaban bolas de nieve y bolas de agua, aunque el agua terminara helada.

Donatello tenia razón…

A esos jóvenes cuatro guardianes aun les faltaba aprender. Son jóvenes, no saben mucho sobre la vida.

Pero sabían que mientras se mantuvieran unidos, nada los podría dañar.

No importaba si eran brujas, mutantes o demonios.

Nada los podía vencer si estaban unidos.

Porque no solo son hermanos…

Tambien son los _Guardianes de la Naturaleza…_

**_FIN_**

**Hasta aquí el epilogo chicas, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Me gusto que esta historia tuviera tanta aceptación, nunca espere eso. Incluso, pensaba que estaba destinada a ser mi fracaso en FF XD En fin, me alegro de que les haya gustado y si terminaste de leer la historia, te agradecería que dejaras un review que me ayuda en mis historias :3**

**Para ser exactos, comenzare dos fics, pues necesito otra para rellenar especio.**

**El primero, no tengo muy claro como se va a llamar pero será situado en una especia de guerra contra los mutantes, comandada por Destructor. Una especie de homenaje al Holocausto de la segunda guerra mundial, que tendrá la participación de Iukarey como personaje. Espero que sea de su agrado. El sumarry seria:**

**Cuando Oroku Saki asumió el poder en Japón y le declaro la guerra a America por su enorme cantidad de ciudadanos mutantes, las cosas se complican para los Hamato. Al principio eran una familia bastante normal, hasta que las reglas anti-mutantes y la discriminación comenzó a hacerse notable entre la sociedad. Un día, los dos hermanos mayores reciben una citación a un campo de concentración, la familia decide esconderse en un lugar apartado del mundo junto con otras cuatro personas. En esos años de angustia, Mikey comenzara a vivir experiencias de todo tipo, desde el miedo penetrante hasta la felicidad de un andar junto a su familia.**

**O algo así será, no se, jejeje.**

**Y el segundo será ¨La separacion¨ que será en un AU, donde Donatello y Rafael terminan en manos de Destructor y criados como sus hijos. Aun no termino el primer cap pero lo tendre listo como en una semana :D Mientras tanto, eel sumarry:**

**Cuando la desobediencia del ojiverde y el castaño llega demasiado lejos, terminan por ser vendidos a Oroku Saki. Al tener solo cuatro años al ocurrir eso, con el tiempo se olvidaron de sus otros dos hermanos y de su padre. Pero, cuando Leo y Mikey salen a la superficie y tienen su primer encuentro con Destructor, este ultimo decide utilizar a sus hijos como chivos expiatorios para vencer a sus enemigos. Donatello y Rafael tendrán que ganarse su confianza y delatarlos ante su padre. Mas en el periodo que estén ahí, desarrollaran una amistad con quienes se supone que deberían ser sus enemigos ¿Los hermanos Oroku descubrirán la verdad sobre su origen en esta misión? Y si lo hacen ¿Destructor lo dejara ir tan fácilmente? **

**Esperenlas pronto en ente canal, digo… en este usuario :D**


End file.
